


Parade wa owaranai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Sports, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - War, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Amnesia, Angst, Blind Date, Boss/Employee Relationship, Break Up, Character Death, Class Differences, Dark Past, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Football | Soccer, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Magic, Master/Servant, Modeling, Murder, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Painting, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Soldiers, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Suicide Attempt, Teasing, Terminal Illnesses
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Series de one shots, todas con diferentes ambientaciones AU y diferentes pairings.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Inoo Kei, Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota, Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri/Yaotome Hikaru, Inoo Kei/Nakajima Yuto, Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yabu Kota, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke, Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru





	1. Takaki/Yamada, Prison

  1. **Boku wo michibiite yuke (Guíame)**



[Prison!AU, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke]

La vida entre rejas habría sido más sencilla, si no hubiera sido por el mocoso.

Takaki se había acostumbrado a la falta de libertad durante su primer año ahí. El segundo había aprendido a no pelear con otros prisioneros, el tercero a no faltar al respeto a las guardias.

Un par de meses desde el principio de su cuarto año había llegado ese chico, y todo se había ido por la ventana.

“¿Qué haces?”

La pregunta había llegado, inesperada e increíblemente tonta.

Takaki estaba actualmente sentado en un pequeño banco de hierro al borde del patio, fumaba, mirando fijo en el vacío.

Cuando Yamada Ryosuke se le sentó a un lado, pudo sentir claramente el calor de su piel cerca de la propia, y no le gustó para nada.

“Planeaba mis vacaciones. Pensaba en Aruba, ¿Qué te parece?” respondió, irónico, esperando que el menor habría entendido y lo habría dejado en paz.

Hasta ese momento, tenía aún que tener suerte.

“No seas tan gruñón. La gente empezará a creer que quieras ser dejado solo.” contestó el chico, con una expresión lista en el rosto que a Yuya le habría gustado mucho poder…

“Y no lo quiero, ¿verdad?” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza algunas veces. “En serio, niño. ¿Por qué no te vas a hacer amigos con alguien a quien le importe de esta mierda? Hay muchos chicos como a ti que quieren alguien con quien hablar. No deberías desperdiciar tu tiempo con los presos de por vida.”

Le había dicho las mismas palabras cientos de veces durante los meses pasados, y Yamada siempre había vuelto a molestarlo. Cada día.

No sabía qué hubiese cambiado ese día, pero más que ignorarlo Ryosuke se giró a mirarlo, una expresión seria en la cara.

“Lo que quieres realmente decir es que no quieres relacionarte conmigo, porque si todo sigue como debe yo voy a estar afuera de aquí dentro de cinco años al máximo. Y no quieres extrañarme.” le dijo.

Yuya se giró, muy despacio. Ryosuke seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tonta en la cara, pero de alguna manera tenía un sabor diferente ahora. La tensión entre ellos se había finalmente roto, Yamada lo había llevado a cabo solamente con esas palabras.

Son dagas las sonrisas de los hombres, decían, y las hojas en los labios de Yamada hacían demasiado daño para que Yuya reaccionara como debería haber hecho. Es decir, tomar un cuchillo y desangrarlo.

“¿Y si fuera así? ¿No deberías ser bueno y dejarme solo?” dijo entre los dientes, volviendo a mirar frente a sí.

Yamada se rio y sacudió la cabeza.

“No soy bueno. Soy un prisionero, ¿te acuerdas?” bromeó. “Además, me da igual de la imagen sombría que quieres guardar. Quiero pasar mi tiempo contigo y lo haré. Cumpliré mi condena y, si te comportas bien mientras estoy aquí, podría bien venir a visitarte cuando saldré.” se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisita. “O puedo estrangular una guarda y pasar el resto de mi vida aquí contigo. De hecho, depende de cómo me tratas.” bromeó.

Yuya sentía la peligrosa falta de reír, y no podía permitírselo.

Volvió a mirarlo, la rabia desaparecida.

“Deberías escoger mejor tus batallas, niño.” intentó por la última vez, al saber ya qué iba a perder.

“Mi nombre es Ryosuke. Ryo para los amigos. Y por los presos de por vida tercos que quieren estar cerca de mí pero tienen demasiado miedo para tocar.”

Un puñetazo. Un puñetazo bueno en su carita linda lo habría resuelto todo, y Yuya habría vuelto a regodearse en su vendida soledad.

“Pues veremos a que guardia tendrás que cargarte.” dijo. “Ryo.”

Ya no había dagas en la sonrisa siguiente de Ryosuke, solamente esperanza. Algo que Yuya no debería haber tenido, pero que habría tomado, y al infierno todo el resto.


	2. Takaki/Chinen, Vampire

  1. **Tasty U**



[Vampire!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]

Yuri sabía qué no debería haber sido así.

Nunca había sido el tipo de desear de enamorarse; por supuesto, sabía qué era una posibilidad, algo que podría haber ocurrido sin que él tuviese el control. Sin embargo, si lo hubiera pensado más en serio, sentía que debería haber sido diferente de cómo efectivamente era.

Debería haber tenido miedo, en ese momento. Los colmillos ahilados que aparecían en las esquinas de la boca de Yuya parecían tan mortales cuanto estaba seguro de que fueran, y al final sabía qué debería haber gritado y escapado.

No podía. Era como un sonámbulo a la espera de despertarse. Deseando no tener que hacerlo, nunca.

“¿Por qué sigues aquí?” Yuya parecía tener tantas dudas como a él, pero Yuri vio esperanza en él, junta a la incredulidad.

“No lo sé.” respondió automáticamente, los ojos incapaces de dejar la boca del mayor. “Supongo que haya demasiado de elaborar.” añadió después, seguro de que fuera un comentario tonto por su parte.

Pero Yuya rio. Rio, mostrando aún mejor los dientes y pareciendo lo más aterrador que Yuri hubiera visto en su vida.

Y lo más hermoso también.

“Te voy a decir yo como elaborar, Yuri. Deberías darme la espalda y escaparte tan rápido como posible. Aunque, tengo que decírtelo, yo soy bastante rápido. Se tuviera que perseguirte, nunca tendrías éxito de escaparme.” dijo, la voz aún divertida pese al estupor para la falta de reacciones por parte de Yuri.

“¿Por qué me lo estás dejando ver?” preguntó entonces el menor, empezando a sentirse enfadado, de alguna manera. “¿Por qué no me atacaste y punto? ¿Qué es, una especie de juego previo perverso?”

Yuya no pareció encontrarlo gracioso. Para nada.

“No seas ridículo. Si te hubiera querido matar, habrías muerto en el momento que te encontré.” escupió las palabras, y Yuri de alguna manera sabía qué el desprecio en su tono estaba todo para sí mismo. “No estaba en mis planes que fuera así. Tenía que ser solamente la cena, nada más. No tenía intención de…” hizo una pausa y maldijo. “No estaba previsto que me enamorara de ti, mocoso.”

Y eso impresionó a Yuri mucho más que los dientes.

“Enamorarse.” repitió, sintiéndose bastante tonto al hacerlo. “¿Pues estás enamorado de mí? Y eres un vampiro.” respiró hondo, intentando metabolizar. “Todo esto no es para nada raro.” añadió después, aún incrédulo.

Al menos, Yuya pareció recuperar parte del divertimiento.

“Lo es. No debería sentirme así, no es justo para ti. Ni para mi naturaleza.” explicó, y se encogió de hombros. “Sin embargo, ¿Qué puedo decir? En el amor siempre hay algo de locura. No lo querría demasiado llano o simple. O sin algún éxito potencialmente mortal.”

Yuri se salió los ojos.

“Pero también en la locura siempre hay algo de razón.” subrayó. “Podrías bien ser loco, estar ahí y diciéndome todo esto, y por supuesto yo soy fuera de mí porque estoy aquí escuchándote, pero supongo que no sea una coincidencia.” se encogió de hombros. “Me lo dejaste ver porque quieres que diga que lo acepto y que yo también te quiero. En este momento, deseas de todo corazón que yo pueda tener éxito de no tener miedo.”

Los ojos de Yuya se hicieron más sombríos al escucharlo, y dio un paso atrás, como intentando protegerse.

“Soy yo que tengo miedo.” admitió. “Irse ahora sería los más sabio de hacer, para ti. Entendería si lo hiciera. Joder, me felicitaría, si lo hiciera.” suspiró. “Al mismo tiempo, estoy aterrorizado al pensamiento que lo haga.”

Yuri siguió pensándolo; luego, muy despacio, empezó a caminar hacia él.

“Tengo miedo.” dijo, al llegar más cerca. Se puso de puntillas, dándole un delicado beso en los labios. “Pero supongo que el amor derrote el miedo.” sonrió, llevando los brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor. “Pues, vampiro… ¿Qué piensas de dar una posibilidad a esta locura?”

Yuya parecía apenas capaz de contenerse, pero al final tuvo éxito de sacudir la cabeza.

“No es una locura, Chinen Yuri.” dijo, con afecto. “Quererte es lo más razonable que hice en mi vida.”

Y al oír esto, Yuri se sintió como si no quedase miedo de vencer.


	3. Yaotome/Nakajima, War

  1. **Are you there?**



[War!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]

_“Estamos construídos de esta manera, Hikaru._ _La lucha de por sí nos satisface, no la victoria.”_

Hikaru recuerda con claridad a Yuto que se lo dice.

Recuerda el tono que utilizó, la manera como sonrió enseguida, como para decir que no lo pensaba en serio.

Pero lo pensaba, e Hikaru lo había aprendido de la manera peor posible.

Es noche, y está raramente tranquilo. Hay un ligero eco de disparos, pero está seguro de que esté en su cabeza.

Se pregunta si nunca va a dejar de oírlo.

_“Yo no lo pienso. Me da igual de la lucha, todo lo que quiero es volver a casa sano y salvo.” responde, sonriendo avergonzado. “Contigo, si es posible.”_

_Yuto ríe, y es el sonido más celestial que Hikaru haya oído en su vida._

Lo encuentra bastante irónico. Es raro pensar que ha ido ahí para combatir una batalla que no entiende completamente, que está aquí para defender su país y su honra, y que mientras lo hacía ha encontrado el amor.

Recuerda cuando Yuto le ha preguntado si naciera de la necesidad, de la nostalgia por el contacto humano, pero Hikaru nunca lo ha visto así.

Ha entendido lo que sentía por Yuto tres días dentro del comienzo del entrenamiento. No le faltaba nada, entonces; no le _hacía falta_ enamorarse para sentirse vivo. No como ahora.

_“¿Pues? ¿Tenías algo especial planeado para cuándo tendremos éxito de volver a casa?” pregunta Yuto, para nada desanimado por la promesa en las palabras del mayor._

_Hikaru finge pensarlo por un momento, y asiente._

_“Pensaba que podríamos haber encontrado una casa. Juntos. Y podemos decirle a todo el mundo que somos solamente amigos, si quieres, que_ necesitamos _estar juntos, que fuimos a la guerra y que no pueden entender el vínculo que se creó. Y luego podemos seguir viviendo el resto de nuestra vida. ¿Qué piensas?”_

Tan tonto. Parece tan tonto ahora, mientras se proyecta ese recuerdo particular en la mente.

Mira el mar; es tan oscuro que no sabría decir dónde se encuentra si no fuera por el sonido delicado de las olas, pero tampoco eso importa.

La última vez que miró tan intensamente el mar, Yuto estaba a su lado. Desnudo y satisfecho, y hermoso y listo para aceptar su oferta, y pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Sin embargo, aparentemente, no le hacía falta la victoria. Solamente la lucha estaba necesaria.

_“Será mejor que empieces a tener más cuidado en batalla. Ahora me diste algo de esperar, es algo bastante peligroso.” le dice Yuto, y de la mirada en su cara Hikaru entiende qué no está bromeando. Para nada._

_“¿No estabas prestando atención hasta ahora?” pregunta, confuso._

_Yuto se encoge de hombros, perdido en sus pensamientos._

_“Es la guerra, Hikka. No importa que tenga cuidado o no. Las cosas pasan. Y, además…” suspira. “Me gusta la parte de la batalla, si puedo combatir sin pensar en nada más. Pero ahora no creo que puedo. Seguiré imaginando una vida contigo, y seguiré teniendo miedo de no poderla tener. Me hiciste oficialmente vulnerable.”_

Bromeaba. Es esto que Hikaru sigue repitiéndose.

Bromeaba, no era Hikaru que lo había hecho vulnerable. Nunca habían tenido una posibilidad, se estaba engañado, creyendo que una vida juntos fuera realmente posible.

No es su culpa si el cuerpo de Yuto en este momento está enviado a casa junto a cientos de otros, en una nave que apesta a muerte, a esperanzas perdidas, a desesperación.

El mismo olor que Hikaru lleva encima desde el día en que le sacaron al hombre que quiere.

El olor de perder algo que quizá nunca fue realmente suyo.

_“Deberíamos hacerla más sencilla: prometámonos solamente que, pase lo que pase, hasta que viviremos no vamos a olvidar de esta noche. Que no olvidaremos esta esquina de arena que encontramos para estar lejos de los muchachos y de la guerra, para tener éxito de estar juntos así.” Yuto le sonríe, y está triste ahora. “Me hace solamente falta que me prometas esto, Hikaru. Y luego seré capaz de combatir de la misma manera que antes.”_

_Hikaru quiere gritar. Decirle que no debería combatir, que deberían aspirar a la victoria, a un futuro juntos, exactamente como lo imaginó._

_No puede._

_“Te lo prometo.” dice, la voz rota. “Te prometo que voy a recordar para siempre como eres ahora. Y que para siempre voy a recordar cuanto te quiero, Nakajima Yuto.”_

Quiere romper la promesa. Quiere olvidar, porque duele demasiado, porque no está dispuesto a vivir así, no sin él. Ya no.

Se pasa las manos en la cara y vuelve en pie. No sufre no poder ver el mar.

Otro día se acerca, llega otra batalla, y combatirá sin un pensamiento por la cabeza.

Perdió todo. Ahora, solamente la lucha va a satisfacerlo. No la victoria.


	4. Inoo/Chinen, Supernatural

  1. **Angel come to me**



[Supernatural!AU, Inoo Kei/Chinen Yuri]

Kei no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Había encontrado a Yuri solamente algunas semanas antes, pero le parecía una vida entera.

Había algo en él, algo que Kei no tenía éxito de entender. No que quisiera, ahora no.

El menor estaba hermoso, en esa manera encima de él. Su figura desnuda parecía tallada en mármol con la luz débil que llegaba de la ventana y que lo golpeaba de la manera correcta.

“No perderte tanto en tus pensamientos. Deberías quererte concentrar en lo que está pasando aquí.” Chinen se burló de él, subrayando las palabras con un movimiento de las caderas que le hizo ver las estrellas a Kei.

“Estoy muy concentrado.” le aseguró, llevando las manos a los muslos del menor, un agarre fuerte, disfrutando sus gemidos llenos de lujuria. “Sólo es que no puedo creer de haber tenido tanta suerte.” añadió después con una sonrisita, intentando mascarar sus palabras con un velo de presunción.

No lo había llevado a cabo. Se lo dijo la sonrisa de Yuri.

“¿Qué puedo decirte?” murmuró, la voz _sucia_ ahora. “Te encontré, me gustaste. Lo quería y me lo tomé. Si lo piensas, tu contribución es mínima.”

Kei empujó las caderas arriba, con la intención de hacerle daño. Pero no podía hacerle daño a Yuri, lo sabía ya. Había intentado infinitas veces durante los encuentros precedentes, y cada uno había acabado con Yuri que se corría mucho más rápidamente, como si le hiciera falta el dolor para cruzar el límite.

Kei nunca había creído de poder encontrar excitante algo así, pero estaba así.

“En serio, creo que mi contribución sea esencial cuando tenemos sexo. Además, parece que lo estés disfrutando. Mucho.”

Chinen rio. Un sonido impuro, sucio, obsesionante. Hermoso, como a él.

“De hecho, lo _estoy_ disfrutando.” murmuró, bajándose para lamerle el labio superior a Inoo. “Pero no pienses de ser especial ni nada. No eres el único ser humano con una polla, sabe.”

Kei pasó por alto, porque no le interesaba ser especial.

No sentía nada por Yuri, había sido claro desde la primera vez en que se habían acostado juntos. Sin embargo, cuando estaban así, entraba en una especie de frenesí de que no podía escaparse, y se encontraba con la necesidad de quedarse enterrado en ese cuerpo pecaminoso, con la necesidad de marcarlo y reclamarlo, y luego vaciarse en su interior para empezar de nuevo en cuanto posible.

Era una droga. Era una obsesión. Y lo hacía sentir vivo en la manera más deliciosa posible.

Tanto que, en algún nivel, pensaba haber siempre sabido qué había algo equivocado.

En ese momento, Yuri aparentemente decidió haber tenido bastante de hacer todo el trabajo. Se echó atrás y se tumbó en el colchón, abriendo las piernas de manera obscena.

“Vamos, por una vez voy a darte la posibilidad de ser útil. Fóllame en esta cama con toda la fuerza que tienes y podría reconsiderar tu estatuto.”

Kei se tomó un momento para mirarlo una vez más, y casi pudo verlo.

Era tan hermoso que no lo habría sorprendido ver sus ojos brillar, la piel convertirse en oro y un par de delicadas alas blancas aparecer en su espalda, diciéndole a Kei que era un ángel, exactamente como sugería su aspecto.

No lo habría sorprendido. Pero habría sido equivocado.

Entró de vuelta en él, empujando como si su vida dependiera de eso, y quizá estaba así.

Estaba casi ahí.

La gente solamente cree en lo que conoce ya.

En otro contexto no lo habría creído, pero en algún nivel siempre había sido consciente, desde la primera vez que Chinen le había hablado.

Fue cuando se corrió. Abrió los ojos por un instante, mostrando los iris. Los iris completamente negros. 

Kei siguió follándoselo, porque tampoco esto lo sorprendió, porque siempre lo había sabido.

Siguió disfrutando el vicio del cuerpo de su obsesión, siguió reclamando su suave, hermoso demonio.


	5. Yabu/Nakajima, Criminals

  1. **Kemono to bara (El monstruo y la rosa)**



[Criminals!AU, Yabu Kota/Nakajima Yuto]

La pistola pesa una tonelada en su cadera.

Yuto empezó desde casi seis meses ya, y había pensado que en este momento el arma habría sido solamente otro apéndice por él.

No es así. Aún no, nunca.

Hay la sangre también. No se había esperado de acostumbrarse a eso, pues ni intentó. Le da nausea, cada vez. Le hace tener ganas de escapar, olvidar todo de esta vida y hacer algo diferente, _cualquier_ cosa con el algo de tiempo que le quedaría antes de que lo encuentren.

“Estás gris.”

Hay divertimiento en la voz de Kota, Yuto aprendió a reconocerlo el primer día. No es un tono de burla de por sí, porque Yabu no es ese tipo de hombre. Pero el malestar de Yuto de alguna manera lo alegra, y eso es el pensamiento más aterrorizador de todos.

“¿Qué?” pregunta, con una mueca. El coche es sofocante, quiere bajar, caminar, respirar.

Sin embargo, no se atreve a pedirlo. No quiere enterarse de dónde está la línea entre el divertido y el enfadado, con Kota.

“Tu rostro. Pasó por todos los colores del espectro desde que matamos a ese chico, y ahora se paró en el gris.” explica, con una sonrisita. “¿Piensas que jamás dejará de hacerte este efecto?”

Yuto se queda en silencio por algunos momentos. Lo piensa en serio.

Kota no es mal. Es mayor que él, hace esta vida desde más tiempo, pero de alguna manera Nakajima duda que nunca haya tenido nausea frente a un cadáver, ni una vez. Es bueno a compartimentar.

“Espero que no.” responde, despacio. “Es lo único que me anima, sabe. El hecho que aún quiero vomitar después de haber visto a alguien morir.”

Cuando Yabu ríe, no es una sorpresa por Yuto. Lo esperaba.

“Estás equivocando todo.” le dice el mayor, sacudiendo la cabeza. No dice nada más por un rato, y en cuanto tiene ocasión aparca el coche al lado del camino, apaga el motor y lo mira. “Deberías _querer_ que deje de hacerte este efecto. Es la única manera de seguir con esta vida.” suspira. “Pues, el chico nos traicionó, habló con la policía y todo, pues recibimos ordenes de matarlo. ¿Piensas qué sea justo? Porque yo no. Joder, pienso que sea muy injusto, y me odio para haber apretado el gatillo. Pero si siguiera pensándolo, la próxima vez que apunto la pistola contra algo, sería mi cabeza. Y no quiero. Por esto no.” dice, encogiéndose de hombros, los ojos fijos a Yuto, esperando una respuesta.

Ahí están, piensa Nakajima. El andrajoso y el destrozado. En algún punto se había convencido de que Yabu no pensase en lo que hacía, y enterarse de que se había equivocado lo asusta, de alguna manera.

“Lo quise.” admite al final, respirando hondo. “Quise tomar la pistola, apuntármela a la cabeza y disparar.”

Yabu no parece sorprendido.

“Es bien.” le asegura. Le sonríe, luego, y está casi tierno. “Es necesario desear la muerte para saber cuánto sea bueno vivir. Pero…” suspira, otra vez. “Pero tienes que dejarte vivir. Tienes que coger las cosas que vemos todos los días, lidiar con esas y luengo nunca volver a pensarlo. Y tienes que perdonar a ti mismo, porque esto es solamente lo que te ocurrió.” parece a punto de extender la mano hacia él, de tocarle la cara, pero luego no lo hace, y Yuto cree haberlo solamente imaginado. “Y después de todo esto, tienes que salir y divertirte. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hiciste?”

El menor, finalmente, tiene éxito de sonreír.

“¿Cuánto llevo trabajando para la familia?” pregunta, irónico.

Yabu ríe y asiente.

“Pues, buen. Aún tenemos una hora de camino, más o menos, pues tomate tu tiempo para pensar en lo que ocurrió. Al volver a la ciudad, voy a llevarte a cenar. Vas a emborracharte y al infierno todo.” lo informa, y Yuto sabe qué no es una petición.

Parpadea, una vez, imaginándose la noche, imaginando dejarse llevar.

Imaginando a Kota ahí, con él.

Puede hacerlo.

“Vale.” acepta, y sonríe una vez más. “Pues, vamos. Me hace falta reflexionar, si quieres que sea agradable durante la cena.” se burla de él, ahora sabiendo qué puede.

Yabu sacude la cabeza y vuelve a encender el motor.

“Mocoso.” murmura. Pero sonríe.

Yuto empieza a pensar en la pistola. En la sangre. En el hedor de muerte. En el deseo de acabar su vida.

Luego le echa un vistazo a Kota, y todo parece un poco mejor.

Ha acabado queriendo morir. Es la hora que empiece a vivir.


	6. Yaotome/Nakajima, Royal

  1. **Reload**



[Royal!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]

Hikaru recuerda.

Recuerda la única vez que tuvo las manos en la piel de Yuto, y a pesar de los años que pasaron, sus dedos siguen recordando la consistencia. El calor.

Lo que su piel recuerda, de todas maneras, lucha sin justicia contra las imágenes y las sensaciones evocadas por su mente.

La inseguridad. La culpa.

El dolor.

La prima y única vez que Hikaru tocó a Yuto, el menor tenía apenas dieciséis años, y aunque Hikaru entonces tuviera diecinueve, estaba lejos de saber qué estaba haciendo.

Fue con otras personas, desde entonces. Nunca se sintió exactamente como con Nakajima.

Ya no volvieron a hablar de eso. Es un fantasma entre ellos, que flota y los obsesiona, pero durante los años ambos se han hecho bastante bueno en ignorarlo.

Hikaru no puede, ya no. Quiere hablar con Yuto, quiere preguntar que pasó, quiere explicar, quiere…

Quiere volver a sentirse de esa manera. Olvidar porque no puede.

Por esta razón está en sus aposentos, ahora, aunque su mente intente desesperadamente de buscar una excusa para su presencia ahí; lo sabe, de todas maneras, que Yuto leería enseguida cualquier mentira. Lo conoce demasiado bien.

“Yuto no miya.” lo llama, y le da pena hacerlo.

El príncipe levanta los ojos del libro que está leyendo y sonríe.

“Odio cuando me llamas de esa manera, Hikaru no kimi.” son sus primeras palabras, y hay ironía en el título que elige para él, Hikaru lo sabe. Odia eso también.

“Yuto.” intenta otra vez, y está mejor así. “¿Te interrumpo? Si quieres puedo…”

“Por favor, quédate.” lo para el menor, guardando el libro. “Es aritmética. Una distracción es todo lo que pido.” le hace señal a Hikaru para que vaya a sentarse a su lado, y el mayor hesita.

No quiere ser tan cerca. O lo quiere demasiado, y eso lleva años siendo un problema.

Se sienta, de todas maneras, y guarda silencio. Sabe qué lo hace por demasiado tiempo y que debería decir algo, pero también se da cuenta de que no importa. Yuto sabe lo que piensa, lleva años sabiéndolo.

“¿Hay algo que deseabas decirme?” pregunta después de un rato, una sonrisa tierna y resignada en la cara.

A Hikaru le gustaría liberarse de las cadenas de su mente, de la sociedad, de la nobleza y besar esa sonrisa. Quiere quitarle la ropa, toda, y sentir su piel bajo los dedos, enterarse de si sea como la recuerda.

El tacto tiene su propia memoria, y esta en particular está grabada en su mente.

“Tu padre me lo ha dicho.” dice en baja voz, mientras desea poderle haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, odiando el hecho de haber estado obligado a pensar durante días en las palabras del Emperador, incapaz de evitarlo.

Yuto se pone tenso, pierde su sonrisa infantil, la que Hikaru ama.

“Sabía qué iba a pasar, un día.” dice, serio. “Soy el heredero legítimo, y la tradición pide que tenga a una mujer.” hay la sombra de un sentimiento antiguo en su cara, e Hikaru quiere aferrarse a eso. “No podía realmente decirle a mi padre que habría preferido estar unido por el resto de mi vida a un miembro de la corte. Un hombre. ¿No?”

Hikaru casi no registra sus palabras.

Años. Pasaron años sin que hablasen de esto, sin…

Se le acerca, borra todo de su mente, y finalmente lo besa.

El tacto tiene su propia memoria. Y sus labios recuerdan la consistencia de los de Yuto como si lo hubieran besado el día antes por la última vez, como si les fuera permitido hacerlo, como si tuvieran toda la vida para hacerlo una y otra vez.

Se aferra a ese beso, al calor y al sabor, a la manera como el cuerpo de Yuto se presiona contra el suyo, como si intentase estar tan cerca como posible a él.

Le gustaría que pudiera seguir en eterno, pero se acaba horriblemente pronto.

“Eres desesperado.” le dice Yuto, la respiración cortada, los labios maravillosamente rojos. “No deberías. Nosotros…” hace una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Después de esa noche, quise tanto que volviera otra vez a mis aposentos con la misma intención que entonces. Pero nunca lo hiciste.” dice, bajando los ojos al suelo.

“No podía.” dice Hikaru entre los dientes, frustrado. “Aún no podemos. Sólo he…” se lame los labios. “No podía sufrir verte casar a una extraña sin recordar a mí mismo como fuera tocarte. Tenerte cerca.”

Con mucha sorpresa, Yuto sonríe.

“Es verdad que no podemos.” se encoge de hombros. “Pero creo que estas paredes vieron secretos peores, durante los años. El hecho que voy a casarme por razones políticas no cambia como me siento. Como me sentí durante los años pasados.” le acaricia la cara a Hikaru, tierno. “Un día, voy a ser Emperador. Tendré mi fiel Emperadora a mi lado, guiaré este país, combatiré por eso. Y seguiré queriéndote a mi lado, si es donde quieres estar.”

Hikaru ni siquiera tiene que pensar en una respuesta. Sus sentidos lo hacen en su lugar, se lo gritan, diciéndose de aferrarse a él y nunca volver a dejarlo ir.

“Seré para siempre a tu lado, Yuto no miya.” susurra. Baja la cabeza, formal en un momento inapropiado, pero es lo que siente de tener que hacer en este momento.

Yuto ríe, de todas maneras, y le toma la cara en las manos, haciéndose mirar.

“Pues, quédate. Y bésame otra vez, ahora. O vas a dejar pasar más años sin tocarme.”

Hikaru podría. Podría esperar una eternidad antes de volver a tocarlo, y seguiría sintiéndolo igualmente.

El tacto tiene su propia memoria, lo sabe.

Pero ningún recuerdo tiene un sabor tan suave como lo de tocar realmente a su príncipe.


	7. Yaotome/Yamada, Strippers

  1. **Banger night**



[Strippers!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke]

No tiene éxito de quitar la mirada.

Hay algo magnético en la manera como se mueve en el escenario, en la manera como se quita despacio prenda tras prenda.

Hikaru no se engaña: conoce la realidad de la situación, sabe qué es escuálido estar sentado ahí, un cóctel en mano y demasiados ya en su organismo, y mirar a un hombre que se desnuda por dinero.

Pero vio a otros hacerlo, y puede jurar que nunca vio algo así en su vida.

No tiene que tener más de veinte años; pequeño, en forma, la piel clara, perfecta, sin ni una marca. Le hace tener ganas de morderla, marcarla, arruinarla, porque no es justo que alguien con este trabajo parezca tan puro.

Sigue mirándolo hasta la última nota de la canción con que está bailando, luego se comporta como si no fuera responsable para lo que está haciendo, y se da apenas cuenta de ir del dueño del club, pidiendo algo de tiempo en privado con su diablo personal.

Lo llevan a un cuarto cursi, exactamente como lo había imaginado. De todas maneras, no tiene el tiempo de cambiar de idea, porque el chico está en el umbral, una sonrisa lasciva en la cara, la ropa de vuelta encima.

“Buenas noches…” dice, levantando una ceja, e Hikaru tarda un poco en entender que quiere saber su nombre.

“Yaotome. Yaotome Hikaru.” dice, impulsivamente, sonrojándose un poco. Nunca se sintió tan incómodo en su vida; ni tan excitado. “¿Cómo puedo llamarte?”

El chico se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

“No hago esa cosa del nombre escénico. No tengo problemas con mi nombre.” lo informa, acercándose un poco. “Soy Yamada Ryosuke.”

El nombre también es lindo, piensa Hikaru.

“Pues… qué…” es todo lo que tiene éxito de decir, demasiado avergonzado para preguntar que incluya la tarifa.

Preferiría fingir que Yamada sea ahí por su voluntad, que _quiera_ estar ahí y dejar que Hikaru lo mire, dejar que sus ojos lo consumen como quieren.

“Eres adorable.” le dice Yamada, acercándosele aún más; despacio, muy despacio, monta a horcajadas de sus piernas, los brazos alrededor de su cuello. “Y hermoso. No puedes imaginar el tipo de personas que encuentro normalmente en este cuarto. Tiene que ser mi noche afortunada.” ríe.

La música de la sala principal se oye apenas, pero no parece ser un problema por el chico: empieza a mover las caderas en círculo, los ojos fijos a los de Hikaru mientras lo hace.

Sigue por un tiempo, quitándose despacio la camiseta, abandonándola en el suelo, apretándose contra Hikaru, que querría mucho tocarlo. Está bastante seguro de que, de todas maneras, no haya precio que se lo dejaría hacer.

Ahora Yamada se está moviendo contra su erección, obvia y dolorosa, y aunque no piense de haberse sentido tan avergonzado en su vida, es un alivio también, pues intenta hacer la vista gorda; el menor, de todas formas, le sonríe como si estuviera perfectamente bien con esto. Y con su aspecto, Hikaru imagina de ser el último de una larga lista de hombres a quien se le puso dura mirándolo.

Después de un rato Yamada desliza abajo, y antes de que Hikaru tenga la posibilidad de realizar lo que está haciendo está en el suelo, arrodillado entre sus piernas.

Aguanta la respiración por algunos segundos. Ryosuke – _dios_ , es genial llamarlo así en su cabeza – parece aún más hermoso ahora, en la oscuridad iluminada del cuarto, como si fuera la única cosa que emite luz, como si no hubiera nadie sino él en el mundo, sus manos pequeñas en las rodillas de Hikaru, su boca tan maravillosamente y peligrosamente cerca de…

“No pensaba que fuera ese tipo de club.” _tiene_ que decirlo, porque está entrando en pánico, y tiene que resolverla enseguida.

Se da cuenta de que está bastante ofensivo, pero Yamada ríe.

“Sé qué me desnudo por dinero, ¿pero te parezco realmente una puta?” pregunta, lascivo, y sacude la cabeza. “No es ese tipo de club. Pero, como he dicho, eres bastante hermoso. Y, a menos que no me equivoque, lo quieres, ¿verdad?”

Hikaru habría preferido morir en ese momento más que decirle que no lo quiere, pero todo lo que puede hacer es asentir.

La boca de Yamada es buena como parece.

La envuelve rápidamente a su alrededor, probablemente porque su tiempo es limitado, y no deberían hacer algo parecido aquí.

Aunque Hikaru, por supuesto, no tenga éxito de pensar en donde se encuentran.

Está cerca ya después de algunos minutos, y se avergonzaría, si no se hubiera sentido incómodo desde el momento que había pisado en el club.

Intenta mantener las manos para sí mientras se corre, arañando la tapicería del sofá, aferrándose a esa con toda su fuerza mientras se vacía dentro de esa hermosa, hermosa boca.

Después, es irreal. Cuando finalmente tiene el coraje de mirar a Yamada, de todas maneras, lo ve sonreír.

“Así es mejor.” dice el menor, volviendo en pie. “Lo imaginé desde la primera vez que te vi.” lo informa, riéndose de manera tan engreída de hacerle sonrojar a Hikaru.

Otra vez.

“Quieres decir… ¿quieres decir esta noche?” pregunta, incómodo. Ryosuke pone los ojos en blanco.

“Quiero decir la _primera_ vez. Uno pensaría que después de algún tiempo los clientes empiecen a parecer todos los mismos, y… bueno, por la mayoría es así. Pero no por los que llaman mi atención.” la sonrisa se suaviza mientras se sienta al lado de Hikaru. “Fuiste aquí siete veces en las dos semanas pasadas. Empezaba a perder la esperanza de que habrías hecho algo. Si esta vez no hubieras pedido de verme en privado, quizá la próxima vez te habría pedido yo para salir juntos.” admite, encogiéndose de hombros.

Hikaru se siente abrumado. Pero es bueno, de alguna manera.

“Pues…” frunce el entrecejo, pero después él sonríe también. “Pues, ¿es siempre esta la manera como rompes el hielo con los que llaman tu atención?” bromea.

“No te diste cuenta, pero ahí en el escenario te miraba exactamente como tú me mirabas a mí. Por supuesto, de una manera más discreta. Es como si esta fuera nuestra séptima cita. Y es esto que hago a una séptima cita.” se acerca. “Aunque si normalmente dejo que los hombros me besen, antes.”

Hikaru lo hace, más que con gusto, aún sintiéndose como si estuviera viviendo la vida de alguien más.

“¿Puedo llevarte a cenar cuando terminas o eso es por la octava cita?” pregunta Hikaru cuando se aleja, inclinando la cabeza. “Quiero decir, entiendo que probablemente estás cansado y quieres dormir un poco, pero esperaba que…”

“Yaotome-san.” lo interrumpe Yamada, con una sonrisita. “En mi mundo, la noche no tiene nada que ver con dormir. Pero, aun así…” se encoge de hombros y lo besa otra vez. “Preferiría hacerlo en tu cama. Gracias.”

Hikaru sabe qué es peligroso, que es demasiado bueno para no tener complicaciones, pero no le interesa, ahora no. Quieres llevarse a este chico a casa, quiere _cogerlo_ , y disfrutarlo hasta que puede, como puede.

Supone que va a preocuparse de las consecuencias alrededor de su décima cita.


	8. Arioka/Yamada, Hell

  1. **Our days**



[Hell!AU, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke]

Habría mentido a sí mismo diciendo de no saber por qué se encontrase ahí.

Estaba claro en su mente que tipo de vida hubiera vivido. La gente que había herido, mucho, la manera como había siempre pasado sus días sin preocuparse da nadie sino sí mismo.

Sin embargo… el _infierno_. Al saber qué el infierno existía realmente, habría intentado no hacer algunas cosas. Y esa concepción era probablemente una de las razones principales para que habría pasado el resto de la eternidad siendo torturado.

“Parece que hayas ya tenido bastante.” le dijo su verdugo, con una sonrisita en la cara.

Daiki. Arioka Daiki. Yamada pensaba que fuera ya bastante malo estar ahí, sin tener que estar atormentado por alguien con un nombre tan banal.

“Tuve bastante los primeros diez segundos aquí.” respondió, amargo. “¿Y ahora? ¿Cuánto pasó?”

Daiki sacudió la cabeza, riéndose.

“Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí de este lugar, es que si intentas hacer un seguimiento del tiempo, acabaras con volver loco antes.” se ríe. “Que, sin embargo, no es una mala manera de acabar.”

Entonces, Yamada realizó. Y se sintió bastante tonto para no haberlo pensado antes.

“Eres humano.” dijo, incrédulo. “Pensaba que fueras una especie de descendencia infernal, nacido para torturar almas.”

Daiki dejó de reír.

“El infierno es un lugar de hombres.” dijo, con algo de tristeza. “Si lo piensas, tiene sentido. Son los humanos que inventaron el pecado. Inventamos robos y asesinatos, y masacres y todas cosas igualmente agradables. ¿Te sorprende realmente haber acabado en un lugar donde humanos torturan a humanos? No es que la Tierra sea muy diferente que aquí.”

Yamada indicó su piel martirizada, haciendo una mueca.

“Parece diferente.” le hizo notar, y de alguna manera mirarlas hizo doler más las heridas.

Daiki le sonrió una vez más, condescendiente.

“Puedes verla así: te divertiste en vida, viviste sin preocuparte de las consecuencias de lo que hacías, sin pensar en la gente a tu alrededor, y ahora pagarás tu deuda por el resto de la eternidad. Cualquier tú creas, deberías haber pensado que fuera demasiado bueno para ser real. Nada es realmente gratis, ni en vida ni en muerte.”

Yamada le echó un vistazo furioso.

“Si hubiera querido un sermón sobre cómo ser un buen ser humano, habría ido a África para ayudar a los niños hambrientos y acabar en Paraíso.” dice entre los dientes. “Tú estás aquí también, ¿no? Algo me dice que no tienes que haber sido una persona ejemplar.”

Daiki se encogió de hombros, como si no importara.

“El momento que realicé donde estaba, no entendí.” empezó a explicar. “Creía de haber sido bueno. O, al menos, no bastante malo de merecer esto.” suspiró. “Pero luego lo pensé. Durante años. Décadas, también. Hablé con otras almas, hablé con ladrones, asesinos, pedófilos, también dictadores… algunos admiten de estar en el lugar correcto, pero la mayoría cree que sea una injusticia.” frunció los labios, como si pensase en algo desagradable. “Los que piensan de no pertenecer aquí, se engañan y punto. La acción más ínfima también puede llevar a consecuencias impensables para los demás. Incluso un momento de distracción. Podemos ser culpables por algo que ni sabemos de haber hecho, pues acabar aquí.” miró a Yamada, intensamente. “Todo lo que es realmente maligno empieza de la inocencia. Tú y yo, fuimos ambos inocentes un tiempo. Pero el primer paso que dimos en la dirección equivocada, es lo que nos llevó aquí. Sólo hace falta una decisión errada.” terminó, acercándosele a Yamada para volver a la tortura.

A Ryosuke no le gustaba la dirección tomada por la discusión, pero le gustaba mucho más que derramar sangre.

Además, parecía un poco menos infernal tener a Daiki que le hablaba de esa manera. Era mejor saber qué era humano, saber qué ya había enfrentado esto. Podría haberlo salvado, si hubiera quedado algo de salvar.

“Me sorprendí.” respondió, reacio. “Pero lidié con esto bastante pronto. No es que gane nada quejándome porque estoy en el infierno. Supongo que, si estoy aquí, es lo que merezco. Nada más.”

Daiki se salió los ojos, sorprendido.

“Debería encontrar maneras mejores para torturarte. Tengo como la sensación de que va a ser difícil romperte.” fue su respuesta, dada con una sonrisita.

“No es que no me moleste ser desollado y cortado y sangrado – como si pudiera morir otra vez. Duele como el…” se rio. “Bueno, duele como el infierno. Lo que digo es que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Tengo que pagar mi deuda, fui tonto pensando de poder vivir mi vida sin jamás hacerlo.” suspiró. “Supongo que siempre fue así, ¿no? Desde el día que pude tomar decisiones solo, mi libertad fue en cadenas. Podía elegir de hacer lo correcto o lo equivocado, sin saber qué de esa manera estaba eligiendo mi eternidad.” sonrió. “Creo que no debería sorprenderme que el infierno sea un lugar de hombres. Es muy tonto, lo que todos hicimos.”

Daiki lo miró por algunos instantes, maravillado.

“Podría besarte en este momento.” dijo, y luego se rio. “Bueno, sabes qué quiero decir. Pero, en serio, encontré gente muy lista aquí, y también ellos no pudieron admitir cuanto fuimos tontos.”

“Quizá yo soy el más tonto de todos. ¿Qué sé yo? Aún soy un novato, te diré lo que pienso cuando habré estado en el infierno por algunas docenas de años.” sorprendentemente, se le acercó a su torturador, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. “¿Qué decías de ese beso?” preguntó entonces, fingiendo inocencia. Y como había dicho Daiki, todo lo que era realmente maligno…

“Decía que debería torturarte. Hablarte también es una mala idea. Lo hace más difícil.” protestó Daiki, pero sin convicción.

“Puedo hacerlo aún más difícil.” contestó listo Yamada. “Además, si quieres que se trate de tortura, puedes aún hacerlo. Podría fingir de odiar el hecho que me estés besando. O podrías seducirme y abandonarme, hacer la tortura más psicológica. Hay mucho que puedes hacer, sin ni siquiera tocarme.” sonrió, lascivo. “Y mucho que puedes hacer tocándome.”

El momento que los labios de Daiki fueron en los suyos, supo de haber ganado.

Todo lo que era realmente maligno empezaba de la inocencia. Lástima que Yamada, de esa, nunca hubiera tenido.

Y si en algunas semanas había ya tenido éxito de llevar a su torturador a besarlo, sospechaba de poder sobrevivir al infierno.

Después de todo, era realmente su lugar.


	9. Takaki/Inoo, Pirates

  1. **City wander**



[Pirates!AU, Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei]

Era una vida muy difícil.

Era difícil estar por mar, era difícil lidiar con la tripulación, difícil intentar de impedirles que se mataran entre sí.

Joder, la mayoría de las veces estaba difícil evitar de matarlos todos en primera persona.

Yuya estaba harto de todo eso, aunque no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo. Y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, ¿Qué podría haber hecho? Las historias sobre los piratas que acumulaban bastantes tesoros para retirarse en algún lugar y tener una buena vida eran solamente eso. Historias.

Con todo eso, lo último que necesitaba era tener a su alrededor a un chico quejumbroso, travieso e insoportable como a Inoo Kei.

Llevaba algunos meses en el barco, pero estaba ya difícil recordar como hubiese acabado ahí, o porque hubiese parecido tanto una buena idea, entonces.

Algo sobre un rescate, la muerte prematura del hombre de quien deberían haber obtenido el dinero – el padre o el abuelo de Kei, Yuya ya no lo recordaba – y se habían quedado encasquetados con él.

Bueno. _Él_ se había quedado encasquetado, porque toda la tripulación, entonces, había votado para echárselo a los tiburones y acabarlo.

Sin embargo, Yuya era el capitán. Su voto no contaba más que los otros, era el único que contase realmente.

“¿Dónde estamos dirigidos ahora?” la voz quejumbrosa llegaba de una esquina de la cabina, interrumpiendo el tren de sus pensamientos de una manera absolutamente desagradable.

Yuya levantó los ojos por los mapas que estaba estudiando, frunciendo los labios.

“¿Qué te importa? Estamos dirigidos a algún lugar. A robar algo. A alguien. No pensaba que fuera diferente para ti.”

Kei se levantó de la cama, estirándose y arreglando lo poco que llevaba encima.

Yuya respiró hondo, de repente recordándose porque no se lo hubiera entregado a los tiburones. Joder, ese chico molesto era probablemente lo más caliente que hubiera visto en su vida. Y eso era decir mucho.

“Normalmente no. Pero empieza a hacer frio, pensaba que habría sido bueno si nos hubiéramos dirigido a las islas del sur. ¿No hay nada de robar en Kyushu?” preguntó, en voz aburrida.

Yuya se frotó los ojos, luego se levantó y se le puso enfrente. La ligera diferencia de altura y la considerable diferencia de tamaño lo hicieron sentir mejor.

“Iremos donde digo que iremos.” dijo entre los dientes. Luego se agitó, incómodo. “Pero, bueno, sí. Estamos dirigidos al sur. Pero no te regodees ni nada, lo dije ya esta tarde al timonel. Tus deseos tontos no tienen nada que ver con mi decisión.”

No sirvió en mucho pedirle a Kei que no se regodease. Para ser poco más que un rehén, se sentía siempre como si fuera él el jodido capitán del barco, y no Yuya.

“Oh, ¿de verdad?” preguntó, con una sonrisa engreída. “Bueno, pues tengo mucha suerte. Esperaba de ver el sol antes del llegar del invierno.”

Yuya resopló, irónico.

“Con tu tez, lo único que va a ocurrirte es quemarte. Y se debiera que ser así, no te molestes a venir a dormir en mi cama, prefiero a los hombres poco hechos.” se burló de él, luego fue a sentarse en el colchón, intentando mantenerse distante de él.

Por supuesto, Kei no iba a permitírselo, pues fue a sentarse a su lado, arrodillándose en la cama y apoyándose en él.

“No seas malo conmigo, _capitán_. Estoy jodidamente aburrido, estoy solamente diciendo que me gustaría tener una manera de distraerme que no incluya quedarme desnudo en tu cama.” sonrió. “Algo que, además, me dejarías hacer a pesar de cuanto pueda estar quemado. No finjas no ser un animal.”

Fue la última gota para Yuya.

En un santiamén se levantó y le puso una mano alrededor de la garganta, apretándola mientras lo empujaba contra el colchón.

“Te dije que dejes de ser tan engreído. No olvides que sigues con vida gracias a mi _piedad_ , tonto mocoso ingrato.” dijo entre los dientes. “Además, no me has ni siquiera rechazado cuando empecé a follarte. Pues no finjas que no te guste tanto como a mí.” lo dejó ir, disfrutando inmensamente la manera como el menor se llevó una mano alrededor del cuello, una mirada herida en la cara.

“No dije que me molesta.” dijo, en tono menos confiado. “No estaba muy fácil en casa para mí, ¿vale? Pero entiendo que no puedas comprender. Eres un jodido ladrón y asesino, vives en un jodido trozo de madera flotante, pues supongo que pienses que a cualquiera viva entre cuatro paredes le vaya mejor que a ti.” escupió las palabras, amargo. “Estaba lejos de ser perfecto. No lo lamenté cuando me secuestrasteis, no había mucho que pudierais hacerme que ese alcohólico hijo de puta de mi padre no me hubiera hecho ya cientos de veces.” se puso recto, intentando recuperarse.

Yuya guardó silencio algunos instantes.

No se sentía culpable, no tenía razón. Había dejado de sentir arrepentimiento desde mucho tiempo, y no habría vuelto a hacerlo por Inoo Kei.

“Pues, ¿qué? Pensabas que habría sido mejor en un barco con un montón de piratas, derramando sangre bajo la luna una noche sí y la otra no, jugando a hacer la puta del capitán, ¿y pasar tus días de esa manera?” preguntó, sarcástico. “Tampoco esto parece perfecto, si me lo preguntas a mí.”

Kei sonrió ahora y, con mucho estupor de Yuya, le acarició la cara.

“La perfección es enemiga del bien, mi capitán.” le dijo. “Mi vida parecía perfecta en casa, y era todo excepto eso. Parece horrible ahora y, bueno. No es tan mal.”

“Hasta que te llevo a tomar el sol en Kagoshima, ¿verdad?” preguntó Takaki, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Eres raro. Creo que seas el rehén más raro que jamás hemos tenido.”

Kei puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando, y llevó la cara más cerca de la del pirata.

“¿Cuándo admitirás que soy parte de la tripulación?” preguntó, acercándose para besarle los labios.

“¿Y tu contribución sería qué?” contestó listo Takaki, poco impresionado.

“Mantengo feliz al capitán. Por supuesto.”

Yuya estaba por decir algo más, pero luego cambió de idea y guardó la boca cerrada.

Estaba demasiado involucrado, se dijo. Demasiado involucrado con ese pequeño idiota, infantil y engreído.

Demasiado involucrado para que su situación fuera ideal, para que fuera perfecta.

Sin embargo, como había dicho el chico, la perfección era enemiga del bien.

Y, por supuesto, Inoo Kei era muy bueno por él.


	10. Nakajima/Inoo, Apocalypse

  1. **Mae wo muke (Para adelante)**



[Apocalypse!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Inoo Kei]

Le gustaría mucho poderse despertar pensando algo como ‘día setenta y dos’ o algo así, pero no puede.

Perdió la cuenta muchos, muchos días antes, y ahora sabe solamente qué es otro día horrible en esa horrible envoltura que es el mundo.

Yuto siempre había creído ser un duro, del tipo que nunca se rompe frente al peligro ni a las dificultades, pero ha perdido esta idea de sí mucho tiempo antes.

Tiene miedo. Un jodido miedo.

“No lo pienses.”

Al levantar los ojos se da cuenta de que Kei lo está mirando, y se pregunta desde cuanto tiempo lo esté haciendo.

Hace una mueca.

“¿Qué?” pregunta, fingiendo inocencia. Abre la puerta para intentar hacer entrar un poco de aire fresco, pero desde el día que ocurrió, siempre hay una especie de arena sutil en la atmosfera, que hace difícil respirar bien. Se para en el umbral, dando con cuidado la espalda al mayor, que está sentado a la mesa y escribe algo en ese diario que tiene.

A veces, Yuto envidia la manera como sigue viviendo sus días como si todo fuera normal.

“Cuánto somos desafortunados, cuánto la situación apeste, lo que perdimos y cómo sobreviviremos ahora que fuimos abandonados por la suerte, o Dios, o cualquier creas. No te hace bien, acabarás solamente envejeciendo más rápidamente.” dice Inoo, bajando el bolígrafo y pasándose las manos en los ojos, cansado.

“¿Quién dice qué no estaba pensando en que día lindo fuera hoy?” responde Yuto con una sonrisita, finalmente girándose bastante para dejarse ver por le mayor.

Kei devuelve la sonrisa y cruza los brazos.

“Estamos juntos desde que empezó. Puedo decir con confianza que soy la persona que te conoce mejor en el mundo.” dice, y aunque Yuto piense que haya que estar tristeza en esto, se alegra de que Inoo no muestre nada de esa.

“Vale, vale. Es prácticamente lo que estaba pensando.” admite, y suspira. “¿No tengo el permiso para pensar que todo esto apeste? ¿ _Tú_ no piensas que apesta?” pregunta entonces, desafiando a Kei para que lo contradijera.

Inoo lo piensa por un momento, luego se levanta y se le acerca, mirando el panorama desolado frente a ellos.

“Por supuesto apesta.” confirma. “Algunos días me despierto deseando de haber muerto yo también, con todos los demás. A veces encuentro difícil levantarme y vivir porque, en serio, ¿Qué sentido tiene?” guarda silencio por un instante, luego levanta los ojos a Yuto y sonríe. “Pero luego me digo que podría haber sido peor. Que podría haber estado completamente solo, o con una compañía muy peor que la tuya. En general, creo que tuve suerte en la mala suerte. Por esto sigo adelante. Porque…” se sonroja, y es raro por él. “Para ti.”

Hay mucho que Yuto querría decirle, pero teme no ser capaz de encontrar las palabras.

Encontró a Kei cinco días después de la catástrofe, y si piensa en las primeras ciento veinte horas que pasó completamente solo aún siente la desesperación que las acompañó.

Por supuesto se alegra de que esté ahí con él. Y no solamente porque es otro ser humano.

“¿Piensa que nos habríamos gustado si nos hubiéramos encontrado en circunstancias diferentes?” pregunta entonces, en vez de responder a su confesión. Se siente más seguro así.

Inoo, sorprendentemente, ríe y sacude la cabeza.

“¿Quieres decir si no fuéramos los solos dos sobrevividos por quien sabe cuántos kilómetros después del apocalipsis?” bromea. “Bueno, honestamente creo que habríamos estado con las garras contra el cuello. Que yo habría creído que tú fueras un sabelotodo quisquilloso y pedante y que tú habrías pensado que yo fuera un mocoso molesto y mimado.” responde, y Yuto nota una ternura en sus ojos que le impide de enfadarse con él. “Pero no nos hemos encontrado en circunstancias diferentes, ¿no? Nos encontramos en un mundo donde somos todo lo que tenemos. Y si me pregunta si nos estamos conformando… no creo que sea el caso. Creo que sencillamente superamos todas las cosas que nos habrían hecho odiar, y en cambio nos obligamos a ver lo que nos gusta.” se encoge de hombros y se muerde el labio inferior. “A menos que no me hayas odiado todo este tiempo y lo hayas ocultado muy, muy bien. Pero, como he dicho, te conozco ya. Me habría dado cuenta.”

Yuto pone los ojos en blanco y agita la mano, irritado.

“Por supuesto que no te odio. Y… pienso que tengas razón. Pienso que si nos hubiéramos encontrado en un mundo donde teníamos todo, no habríamos desperdiciado ni un minuto el uno con el otro.” sonrió, tímidamente. “Pues… me alegro de que nos encontramos en este mundo. Entiendo lo que quieres decir, ahora.”

Se apresura a salir de la cabaña, respirando hondo. No le importa del polvo ahora, es siempre mejor que quedarse enfrente a Kei y enfrentar _esa_ conversación.

Inoo lo sigue a algunos pasos de distancia, y siguen caminando en círculo por un rato.

A Yuto le gustaría poder ser más abierto con él, pero no es hecho así.

Después de algunos minutos de ese raro paseo, Kei aguanta la respiración maravillado, y Yuto está obligado a girarse y mirarlo, aunque sea casi seguro que se trate de un truco.

Sin embargo, se entera de que no lo es.

“Mira ahí, Yutti.” le dice el mayor, sorprendido. Cuando Yuto se acerca, lo ve indicar un pequeño grupo – hay cuatro – de roedores. Están mordisqueando la carcasa de una vieja mesa y, aunque Yuto dude de que sea buena de comer, sonríe.

“Ratones.” dice, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédulo. “¿Quién habría pensado que nos habríamos emocionado al ver ratones que comen una vieja mesa mohosa?”

Kei ni levanta los ojos, demasiado encantado por lo que está mirando.

“Son los primeros seres vivientes que vemos desde una eternidad. Son... _hermosos_.” dice, luego lo piensa y se ríe. “Bueno. No es quien sabe qué victoria y – en otro mundo – habría dicho que son asquerosos y probablemente habría llamado a un exterminador. Pero tenemos que adaptarnos, ¿no? Además…” se encoge de hombros. “La belleza siempre es rara.”

Yuto lo mira, y sonríe con ternura. Solamente porque Kei no lo está mirando.

“Sin duda.” susurra, y no hace a tiempo para desviar la mirada antes de que Kei lo vea.

“Viejo romántico.” se burla de él, acercándosele y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. “Está bien, ¿sabes? Supongo que tenemos todo el tiempo para hacerte admitir cómo te sientes. No puedo esperar.”

Yuto quiere admitirlo ahora mismo. Quiere decir las palabras en este momento, frente a la familia de ratones, porque es lo más hermoso que vio desde muchos días y le da esperanza.

Bueno, quizá Kei es un poco más hermoso de los roedores.

Y Yuto supone que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para decírselo.


	11. Yabu/Inoo, Police

  1. **Speed it up**



[Police!AU, Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei]

Entrar. Sentarse al escritorio, ocuparse de un volumen de papel equivalente a la floresta pluvial, escribir fechas, números, nombres, absolutamente _cada_ detalle hasta tener calambres en la mano. Luego levantarse, tomar un café, escabullirse al techo para fumar porque – por favor – moriría sin. Si tiene suerte quizá tendrá éxito de ver algún verdadero criminal en custodia, alguien detenido por un verdadero detective, una cosa que en este momento siente que nunca va a ser.

Cada día en la academia, Kei soñaba de cómo habría sido, ser un policía.

Soñaba de perseguir peligrosos contrabandistas en el muelle, detener asesinos, ocuparse de la yakuza, sumergirse en su mundo corrupto y hacerlo justo. Soñaba de sentirse como si estuviera marcando la diferencia.

Da una calada profunda al cigarrillo, mirando al cielo. Está grisáceo, algo que acompaña bien su humor. Resopla despacio el fumo, mirando las figuras que crea frente a él, y suspira.

Está por rendirse y volver a su escritorio, a otro inútil informe, pero luego lo oye.

La puerta del techo es tan vieja y oxidada que está seguro de que también el comisario pueda oírla chirriar desde su oficina elegante en el centro de la ciudad, pero hasta ahora nadie vino para decirle que no debería fumar en el techo de la comisaria.

Probablemente, piensa, no le importa a nadie. Si debiera dejar su escritorio desatendido por un tiempo, está seguro de que los papeles empezarían sencillamente a rellenarse solos. Esto es cuanto es indispensable su trabajo.

“Te llevé el café.” le dice Yabu, sentándose en las escaleras a su lado. Guarda silencio mientras bebe el propio, dándole a Kei el tiempo para pensar.

Esto también es rutina, pero no lo molesta.

Cada día viene aquí para fumar después del café, y cada día Yabu le lleva otro, aun sabiendo qué lo bebió ya, porque nunca se soñaría de presentarse con las manos vacías. Como si le hiciera falta justificar su presencia ahí.

Bueno, Kei nunca le dijo que no debe, pues quizá tiene sus razones.

Acaba el segundo café y toma de vuelta los cigarrillos, dando uno a Kota, que lo toma siempre con demasiado gusto, pese a que el día que se conocieron le hubiera dicho a Kei de haber dejado.

“En cuanto te fuiste, el capitán recibió una llamada de la jefatura. Aparentemente se perdieron a un sospechoso, y piensan que pueda estar aquí en los alrededores. ¿No sería bueno si lo encontrásemos nosotros? Los gilipollas que llaman detectives nunca se recuperarían de la vergüenza de haberse dejado vencer por una manada de policía suburbana.” le dice Yabu, con algo de orgullo en la voz.

Kei se alegra de que haya tenido éxito de guardar el orgullo hasta ahora.

“Sí, claro.” hace un sonido sarcástico, encendiendo el cigarrillo. “Imagina este criminal peligroso que entra en un conbini justo mientras estamos ahí ayudando alguna vieja señora que piensa que el vendedor la está engañando. Sería un premio gordo. Quizá nos darían una medalla, quien sabe.” ironiza, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Sea realista, Ko-chan. Va a pillarlo uno de los detectives, y nosotros tendremos que pasar el resto del mes besando su ya abarrotado trasero. Es así que es.”

Yabu se encoge de hombros, un aire sombrío en la cara.

“Sabes, a veces pienso que me gustaba un poco más como eras cuando estábamos en la academia.” lo informa, sonando exasperado. “Al menos entonces no estabas tan desilusionado.

Kei se enfada. Mucho. Pero sabe qué no es el caso de mostrárselo a Yabu, o tendrá que lidiar con su puchero hasta el final de los tiempos, y no tiene la mínima intención.

“Lo que no entiendo es como tú sigas teniendo esperanza. Creo en serio que haya guardias de centros comerciales con más responsabilidades que nosotros. ¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento? Fue difícil como el infierno, y cada día a los dormitorios seguía repitiéndote que merecía la pena, porque trabajábamos hacia un objetivo.” dice, rápido. “Bueno, ¿Dónde está el objetivo ahora, Kota? ¿Por qué demonio nos hicieron trabajar tan duro? ¿Para rellenar papeles con el nombre de la bisabuela de algún ladronzuelo?” sacuda la cabeza. “Si tienes algún gran secreto de revelarme, por favor. Soy todo oídos. Dime que pasemos de mejor en peor, esperando que los buenos tiempos aún tengan que llegar.” dice, cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en las escaleras, moviendo nerviosamente una pierna.

Se espera que Yabu se enfade, pues se sorprende cuando en cambio ríe.

“Oh, ¿pues el pequeño Kei está triste porque el capitán no lo deja jugar con los niños grandes?” se burla de él, y todo lo que Kei querría ahora es tener bastante fuerza para echarlo del techo. Además, si hubiera tenido que entregarse, podría finalmente haber dicho de haber pillado a un asesino. “No puedo creer que sigas quejándote de la falta de responsabilidad. Lo sé lo que dijimos a la academia, sé cuánto soñamos este trabajo maravilloso y de cómo habríamos sido los héroes de la comunidad. Pero, _por supuesto_ no podía ser así, Kei-chan.” suspira, luego mete un brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor. “¿Pensabas que nos habrían hecho hacer algunas flexiones, hecho disparar contra algunas siluetas y nos habrían enviado a salvar el mundo?” pregunta, y se gira para mirarlo.

El menor odia el hecho que lo que está diciendo tenga un sentido.

“Lo entiendo.” murmura. “Aún nos están entrenando. Un día vamos a llegar ahí. Lo sé todo, es claro que no me esperaba…” hace un sonido frustrado y se levanta. “Estoy solamente harto de sentirme inútil. Estoy siempre enfadado, a veces me gustaría solamente venir a trabajar una mañana y darle un puñetazo a la cara de todos los gilipollas para la manera como me tratan. ¿Cómo podemos aprender algo si nos quedamos atrapados detrás de un escritorio y si todo lo que hacen ellos es burlarse de nosotros por esto?”

El mayor sigue riéndose, y Kei ya no está ni enojado.

“Sabes, esta actitud podría bien ser una de las razones para que nadie se preocupa de explicarte las cosas. No eres alguien simple con que lidiar, ¿sabes?” le dice, pero sigue sonriendo, pues Kei no lo toma en serio.

“Bueno, por supuesto me niego a ser un perro como a ti.” Kei resopla. “Manda quien puede obedece quien quiere, Ko-chan. Y yo no lo haré.” hace una mueca. “Además, pensaba que no tuvieras tantos problemas en estar conmigo.” subraya.

Yabu pone los ojos en blanco, luego se levanta a su vez y mete las manos en los hombros del menor, mirándolo a los ojos.

“No. Pero soy sencillamente muy paciente.” bromea. “No te preocupes, Kei-chan. Cuando seré capitán de este vertedero, me aseguraré de encomendarte algunos casos interesantes. Y ni tendrás que obedecerme.”

Kei le pisa el pie, fuerte, pero el mayor se da apenas cuenta.

“Para cuando serás capitán, me habré ya hecho renegado. Y voy a joderte bien.”

Sabe qué es una mala elección de palabras en el momento exacto que lo dice, pero ya no puede quitar esa mirada engreída por la cara de Yabu.

“¿ _Tú_ que me jodes a _mí_?” pregunta, evitando apenas de reír. “Sería algo nuevo.”

Kei tuvo bastante. Se aleja de su agarre y se dirige a la puerta, profundamente irritado.

“Será mejor que vuelvas adentro. Tenemos a un sospechoso de buscar y algunos policías tontos del centro de hacer avergonzar.” le dice a Yabu, sin girarse para mirarlo. Sabe qué está sonriendo, sabe qué volverán a hablar de esto al llegar a casa, pero en este momento no le importa.

Tiene un trabajo de hacer. Cualquier sea.


	12. Yaotome/Inoo, Hospital

  1. **Time**



[Hospital!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]

Los días estaban horriblemente similares, en ese lugar.

Hikaru se había esperado que fuera diferente, pero de alguna manera se alegraba de que no lo fuera.

En su imaginación, había doctores que corrían por los pasillos, que salvaban vidas, gritando a las enfermeras mientras se apresuraban con camillas hacia el quirófano, saliendo cubiertos de sangre para dar buenas o malas noticias a ansiados miembros de la familia.

Aún tenía que ocurrir, y llevaba algunas semanas ahí.

Caminó perezosamente hacia la sala de descanso, cerca de la pared. Le gustaba fingir que fuera para no estorbar a nadie, pero estaba consciente de que podría haber necesitado el apoyo físico.

“¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy, Yaotome-kun?”

La voz estaba siempre alegra, demasiado para ser real. Hikaru dudaba sinceramente que el enfermero Inoo pudiera ser tan feliz, pasando todo el día en el hospital mirando a gente enferma estar aún peor y al final morir.

Pero devolvió la sonrisa, porque no podía evitarlo. Inoo siempre le hacía ese efecto.

“Como ayer.” dijo, parándose para que lo alcanzara. “Que supongo sea lo mejor en mi caso, ¿no?” hizo una sonrisita, luego aceptó con gusto el brazo de Inoo como apoyo mientras volvía a caminar.

“Supongo que sí.” dijo el enfermero, con cuidado. “Pero pienso también que podrías sentirte mejor si tuvieras una actitud más positiva.”

Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco, y no respondió.

Estaba siempre así, con él. Todos los otros enfermeros y doctores le sonreían y se mostraban de acuerdo prácticamente con todo lo que decía. Parecían pensar que nada habría cambiado su condición, e Hikaru pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

Inoo no era así. Había emprendido una guerra abierta contra el deseo de Hikaru de dejarse ir y dejar que la enfermedad siguiera su curso, y después de todo ese tiempo aún no se había rendido.

Al llegar a la sala, Hikaru se sentó en un sillón, mirándolo en aire esperanzado.

“¿Estás libre de beber un té o tienes que volver a trabajar?” preguntó, intentando no parecer demasiado ansiado.

Inoo le sonrió otra vez, con ternura.

“Tengo media hora de pausa. Tienes suerte.” le dijo, antes de meterse a preparar el té.

Hikaru se sentía agitado, de alguna manera. Era un bien, de todas maneras; esa rara sensación en el estómago era una de las pocas cosas que le quedaban que lo hicieran sentir vivo.

“¿Es realmente una pausa del trabajo si la pasas conmigo?” le preguntó, intentando sonar alegre, algo que últimamente no estaba siempre sencillo.

Inoo se rio, metiendo el té en infusión y dándole la taza.

“Hasta que no tengo que ponerte la intravenosa y podemos hablas como amigos, no es trabajo.” le aseguró, sentándose en el sofá frente a él y empezando a mezclar el té.

“¿Esto significa que puedo tener una entera conversación que no sea sobre por qué estoy aquí?” preguntó Hikaru, fingiendo incredulidad.

“Dije amigos, no extraños. ¿Tus amigos no te preguntan de tu salud cuando vienen a visitarte?” le hizo notar Inoo, de vuelta con cuidado.

Hikaru estaba harto de la gente que caminaba de puntillas a su alrededor, pero ya que el enfermero lo hacía menos que otros, se la dejó pasar.

“Lo hacen. Pero esto no significa que me guste.” suspiró. “A veces me gustaría poder fingir que no pase nada malo, aunque solamente por algún tiempo. Sentarme con alguien, como ahora, y hablar de cosas fútiles, planear cosas que no podré hacer, fingir de ser viva imagen de la salud.” se rio, avergonzado. “¿Es infantil?”

Inoo hizo un sonido irónico y sacudió la cabeza.

“ _Por favor_.” dijo. “Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí a mí también me gustaba fingir, ¿sabes? Veía a gente enferma y mentía a mí mismo, diciéndome que estaban aquí por alguna tos o algo así. Inventaba basándome en los casos.” suspiró. “Me ayudaba para no llevar el trabajo a casa conmigo. Pero no podía durar para siempre.” la voz se bajó, e Hikaru sabía qué estaba pensando en algo en particular.

“¿Qué hizo estallar la burbuja?” preguntó, conociendo ya la respuesta, sabiendo qué no quería oírla, pero incapaz de pararse y no preguntarlo lo mismo.

Kei tardó un tiempo en responder.

“El primer paciente que perdimos.” murmuró entonces, llano. “No había mentira bastante grande de contarme. Y realicé que no podía seguir de esa manera, que no podía inventar historias y que me hacía falta encontrar otra manera para reaccionar. Pues lo hice.” se encogió de hombros, ahora de humor mejor.

“Te ruego, ilumíname. ¿Cómo haces?” Hikaru estaba ansiado para saber, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que no había nada bastante bueno para funcionar por él también.

El enfermero se levantó del sofá y fue a sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón de Hikaru, mirándolo a los ojos.

“Reacciono como harían los pacientes. Me digo a mí mismo que en algunos casos la muerte es inevitable, pero que esto no significa que no se pueda seguir viviendo esta vida. Pues intento hacer lo mejor para que la gente aquí haga todo lo posible con lo que se le ocurrió. Sin…” hizo una sonrisita maliciosa. “Sin merodear por el hospital deprimidos fingiendo de no estar mal.”

Hikaru absorbió el golpe, y no con gracia.

“Por otra parte, tu posición no puede ser la misma que los pacientes. Tú puedes volver a casa cada noche, sabiendo que seguirás mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Tú puedes hacer planes reales, puedes vivir como quieres. Joder, puedes irte por ahí sin necesitar ayuda solamente para quedarte en pie.” se lamió los labios, preguntándose si hubiera ido demasiado allá. Pero Kei lo escuchaba y no parecía enfadado, pues siguió. “Es una sensación horrible. No tengo dolor, en este momento, pero me siento como si me estuviera drenando, como un lecho seco. Cada día soy más y más débil, y hacerme más débil me recuerda que estoy caminando hacia el final. Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para erradicar ese pensamiento de la mente, no hay nada que me ayude a dormir, que me ayude a pasar mis días aquí en manera más positiva. Pues no me digas de aceptar la muerte y vivir mi vida al máximo hasta que puedo, porque es absurdo.” terminó, amargo.

Inoo lo pensó por un rato, bebiendo su té. Cuando pareció haber llegado a una conclusión, asintió vigorosamente y, contra todo pronóstico, volvió a sonreír.

“Los hombres a veces están tan extraordinariamente, apasionadamente enamorados del sufrimiento.” dijo, sin rastro de burla en la voz. “Entiendo cuanto sea difícil, incluso si por supuesto ni puedo acercarme a entender cómo se sienta. Pero, para mí, está como si quisieras ser infeliz. Quieres evitar de pasar siquiera un momento agradable, porque luego sería demasiado difícil sufrir la idea de no poder seguir haciéndolo.” se lamió los labios, pensativo. “Tienes razón, yo puedo volver cada noche a casa. Y eso también es un infierno, créeme.” bajó la taza en la mesilla frente del sillón y luego se sentó en esa, asomándose para estar tan cerca de Hikaru como posible. “Tú tienes la oportunidad de irte, Yao… Hikaru-kun. Y yo seguiré recordándote cada día, exactamente como recuerdo todas las personas que perdí.” hizo una sonrisa triste. “Bueno… quizá un poco mejor de la mayoría.” admitió.

“Qué lástima ser tú.” contestó Hikaru, y se sintió infantil y mezquino y tonto, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Inoo se limitó a reír otra vez.

“Lo es, créeme.” le aseguró. “Pues, este es el trato: puedo recordarme de este chico que más o menos me gustaba ser de mal humor y desesperado y agonizante hasta el final, o puedo recordar a este chico que me gustaba mucho, que luchó para hacer algo con el tiempo que le quedaba, aunque significó solamente sentarse en una sala fría hablando con un enfermero molesto.” él también parecía agitado ahora, y eso hizo sentir mejor a Hikaru. “Yo te di las opciones, pero eres tú que debes elegir como serán las cosas.”

Hikaru frunció el entrecejo y cruzó los brazos.

“Pues, deja ver si entendí.” dijo, inclinando la cabeza. “Quieres que deje de regodearme en mi dolor y de sentirme sin esperanza, ¿así que el día en que voy a morir podrás volver a casa y sonreír pensando en mí?” resopló, divertido. “Eres increíble.”

“Bueno, encuentro que lo peor de tu condición sea la falta de un objetico. Pues te estoy dando uno. Puedes pasar tu tiempo haciéndome feliz. Es un objetivo muy noble, es altruista y podría bien hacerte ganar al último minuto un sitio en paraíso, si la juegas bien.”

E Hikaru no pudo más.

Rio. Rio y rio y rio, y lo hizo sentir aún más débil, pero esta un tipo de debilidad diferente. Era algo con que podía vivir.

“Trato hecho.” dijo al final, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo. “Intentaré limitar la desesperación. Y seré más que agradable contigo, esto puedo prometerlo.” volvió serio, sintiéndose de repente incómodo. “Me gustaría mucho que te acordaras de mí.” murmuró después.

Kei puso las manos en las de Hikaru, asintiendo de manera casi solemne.

“Te lo prometo, Yaotome-kun.” dijo. “Siempre te llevaré conmigo cada vez que volveré a casa. Siempre recordaré el tiempo que pasaste conmigo.” hizo una mueca. “No importa como eliges pasarlo.”

Hikaru se rio, asomándose para estar aún más cerca de él.

“Pues, bien.” susurró. “Estoy listo para mis últimos días.” sonrió. “Kei.”

Iba a ser ese chico que a Kei le gustaba mucho, que luchaba para hacer algo con el tiempo que le quedaba. Que luchaba para pasarlo con un enfermero que le gustaba muchísimo.


	13. Yabu/Yamada, Sports

  1. **Koro sensation (Esta sensación)**



[Sports!AU, Yabu Kota/Yamada Ryosuke]

El fútbol es un deporte competitivo, Yamada siempre lo supe.

Está más que listo. Bueno, aún más, _prospera_ bajo ese tipo de estrés, y tampoco le importa de los vistazos que le echan de vez en cuando sus compañeros de equipo.

Es bueno, pueden elegir verlo como quieren, no empezará a jugar mal así que no se sientan inadecuados.

Lo único que le gustaría, en serio, es ser libre de sentirse así en relación con _todos_ ellos, pero no es este el caso.

Yabu, el capitán, es mejor de los demás en muchas maneras diferentes, y Ryosuke supone que no sea para nada celoso, pero ya que es un tipo tímido, nunca fue muy abierto con él. Y Yamada desea mucho que lo sea.

Siempre intenta acercarse, intenta hablarle, bromear, pero siempre está acogido con sonrisas tibias y no mucho más.

Se hartó.

“Buen trabajo, ¡muchachos!” saluda al entrar en los vestuarios después del entrenamiento. Algunos de sus compañeros de equipo devuelven la sonrisa, otros ni se preocupan de girarse y tomar nota de su presencia.

Oh, bien. No le importa.

Cuando se da cuenta de que la mayoría está yendo a las duchas, mientras Yabu sigue sentado, escribiendo algo al móvil, ve la ocasión perfecta.

Ya no está dispuesto a esperar.

“Hola, Yabu-kun.” le dice, alegre, sentándose a su lado. El mayor levanta los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido por la iniciativa. Pero, al menos, es bastante educado de bajar el móvil y devolver la sonrisa.

“Buen trabajo hoy, Yamada-kun.” dice, y parece solamente un poco incómodo. Espera que el menor diga algo más, y cuando no lo hace sigue. “Es muy impresionante, la manera como te libera de la marca. A veces pienso que también el entrenador se sorprenda.” confesa, sonrojándose un poco. Pues Yamada escoge hablar.

“No es nada, en serio. Créelo o no, tuve solamente suerte porque mi entrenador de niño estaba seguro de debernos convertir todos en campeones. En segundo grado.” se ríe sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿No vas a alcanzar a los muchachos?” le pregunta después, indicando con la cabeza hacia las duchas.

Es una pregunta bastante inocente – y bastante tonta también – pero por alguna razón parece darle a Yabu algo de pensar.

Juega con el móvil en las manos por algunos segundos, mirándolo intensamente, y al final vuelve a mirar a Yamada.

“Lo siento, ¿sabes?” dice, la voz calma. “La manera como te tratan. En principio he intentado hablar con ellos, pero…” se encoge de hombros.

“¿Los chicos son chicos?” dice Yamada con una sonrisita, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Gracias, en serio. Pero no hacerla más de lo que es. ¿Querría gustarles un poco más? Por supuesto. Pero me gusta mucho jugar, y es por esto que estoy aquí. Y si durante todo mi tiempo aquí no tendré éxito de gustarle a nadie, bien…” suspira. “No sería bueno. Pero no perdería el sueño por esto.”

Yabu sigue pareciendo pensativo, y Ryosuke se pregunta la razón. Es el mayor de ellos, pues Yamada realiza que tenga que pensar que sea su tarea hacerlos comportar bien a todos, pero no lo es.

Si los chicos quieren guardar rencor porque es bueno, que lo hagan.

“Sabes de ser muy bueno, claramente.” Yabu vuelve a hablar, después de su reflexión.

“¿Estás diciendo que presumo demasiado y por esto me odian? Porque intento en serio no hacerlo.” responde rápido, y al menos ahora tiene éxito de hacer reír al mayor.

“No presumes. Pero no te hace falta.” suspira y sacude la cabeza. “Sólo necesitan aprender a conocerte. Todos son escépticos cuando conocen a alguien nuevo, imagina si es tan mejor que ellos. Tienen que verte como a uno del equipo, y luego todo saldrá bien.” sonríe, incómodo. “Y si no lo hicieran, no deberías preocuparte. Creo que hará al menos un hombre de tu lado, en el equipo.” añade, bajando de vuelta los ojos enseguida.

Yamada está asombrado. Se siente como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza, destrozado y recompuesto de la manera equivocada.

No quiere ver algo que no existe, pero está demasiado tarde. Lo hizo ya.

“Oh.” comenta, sintiéndose bastante tonto. “Pues quizá debería preguntar a ese hombre porque me aprueba, así de poder hacer lo mismo con los demás.” sugiere, incapaz de no poner un aire engreído.

Yabu pone los ojos en blanco, y vuelve a mirarlo.

“No creo que sea una buena idea. Las razones para aprobar lo que nos gusta ya llegan demasiado sencillamente.”

Y no hay manera como Yamada pueda malinterpretar, ahora.

“Está bien así.” dice, ahora menos engreído y más consciente. “Pues supongo que no necesito a nadie más, ¿no? Hasta que tengo la aprobación del capitán, el rebaño va a entrar en razón.”

El mayor ríe otra vez, y a Yamada ahora le gusta aún más.

“Supongo que sí.” confirma. “Siempre y cuando me olvide de decirles que los llamaste ovejas.”

Ahora. Ahora es su momento, Ryosuke lo sabe.

“¿Pues?” se acerca, inclinando la cabeza de un lado. Porque su talento no está limitado en el campo de fútbol. “¿Qué tengo que hacer para hacerte olvidar de decírselo?”

Yabu no lo espera, pero no se echa atrás. Le sonríe, imitando la expresión maliciosa en la cara del menor.

“Una cena sería un buen principio.”

Yamada asiente algunas veces, como perdido en sus pensamientos, aunque nunca haya tenido la mente tan clara.

“Supongo que puedo.” se rinde sencillamente. “No querría perder puntos con el único aquí a quien le gusto.”

“¿Jamás dije que era yo?” Yabu se burla de él, levantándose y dirigiéndose a las duchas, los ojos aún en el menor.

“Lo serás, después de la cena.”

No debería presumir, en serio. De cuanto sea bueno con el fútbol, de cuanto sea bueno con otras cosas también.

Pero merece la pena para la manera como Yabu tropieza y corre el riesgo de caer al oírlo, merece la pena para la manera como se sonroja y se apresura a dejar el cuarto.

Además, bien. Le gusta ya. Las razones para pasar por alto los defectos de Yamada llegaran tan pronto como las para aprobarlo.


	14. Yabu/Inoo, Office

  1. **Su.Ri.Ru (Escalofrío)**



[Office!AU, Yabu Kota/Inoo Kei]

Kei no estaba seguro de muchísimas cosas.

No estaba seguro de querer seguir haciendo ese trabajo aburrido para toda la vida, no estaba seguro de tener o menos que dejarlo y buscar algo diferente, y mientras tanto intentar sobrevivir. Tampoco estaba seguro de que comer para la cena, en ese momento.

Lo único de que estaba absolutamente seguro, era que _odiaba_ su jefe. Con pasión.

Lo despreciaba. Le deseaba todo el mal posible, quería gritarle, decirle que era solamente un hijo de puta engreído seguro de que el dinero pudiera comprarlo todo, que pasaba todo su día en una silla que costaba más del alquilar de Kei, ladrando órdenes a sus empleados como si fuera el rey del mundo y…

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo mirando fijo su elaborador sin hacer nada, pero no importaba. No había nadie en la oficina con él.

Pues, había hecho un pequeño, minúsculo error, que no tenía que haber costado a la empresa más que diez mil yenes, pero por supuesto Yabu Kota nunca se lo habría dejado pasar.

Pues mientras todos sus colegas se habían ido a las seis para disfrutar el fin de semana, Kei estaba atrapado ahí por al menos otras dos horas, intentando ponerse al día con todos los atrasos desde el momento que la compañía había sido fundada. Veinte y seis años antes.

Iba a ser un infierno.

“Si hubiera querido que miraras en el vacío y fuera improductivo, te habría enviado a casa con todos los demás.”

Esa voz. Podía querer decir solamente que la verja de hierro se había abierto y el rey había llegado para sembrar el caos entre sus súbditos. Y el hecho que Kei fuera el único ahí significaba que toda su ira iba a ser desencadenada contra de él.

“Estaba solamente pensando en una manera más _productiva_ de hacer el trabajo, Yabu-san.” dijo, rechinando los dientes, sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

Como si sirviera en algo. Yabu fue a su lado, apoyándose en su escritorio y cruzando los brazos.

“No sabía qué fueras capaz de pensar, Inoo-san. Fuiste bastante bueno hasta ahora a fingir que todo lo que sabes hacer sea introducir datos en un elaborador. Algo para que existen máquinas, sabes, pero aquí nos gusta el calor humano.” se burló de él, mientras seguía mirándolo. “¿Pues? ¿A qué te llevó mirar a la pantalla? ¿Estas capaz de acabar dentro de domingo por la tarde o tenemos que volver a intentar el próximo fin de semana?”

Kei lo pensó en serio.

Aunque hubiera querido dimitir, estaba seguro de que Yabu fuera bastante mezquino de demandarlo, si le hubiera lanzado la silla. Pues la única opción practicable era responder educadamente o matarlo.

Ya que no tenía ganas de lidiar con sangre, huellas dactilares y cosas así, eligió la primera.

“Si quieres realmente que me ocupe de todos los atrasos del departamento de ventas, creo que seré aquí todos los fines de semana hasta la muerte.” dijo, intentando parecer divertido más que sarcástico. Pero no importaba realmente; estaba seguro de que Yabu no lo estuviera escuchando.

De reojo vio que lo miraba fijo, pero eso más que hacerlo enfadar aún más lo hizo sentir incómodo, por alguna razón. Y nervioso, mucho.

“Bueno, si tengo que quedarme aquí todos los fines de semana para controlar el trabajo de un empleado distraído, al menos me alegro de que sea agradable de mirar.” dijo entonces Yabu, y Kei necesitó todo su control para no caer de la silla.

Se inmovilizó por un momento, antes de atreverse a mirarlo.

“Lo siento, estoy seguro de que oí mal.” dijo entre los dientes, la cara de una tonalidad oscura de rojo.

Ahora que lo miraba, tenía una buena visual de la sonrisita abierta de Yabu, algo que le hizo tener aún más ganas de pegarlo.

Pero no antes de enterarse de que demonio hablase.

“Inoo-san…” empezó a decir el mayor, antes de sacudir la cabeza. “Bueno, sólo somos tú y yo, ¿te importaría mucho si te llamara Kei?” no esperó respuesta, y siguió. “Normalmente por la mañana llegas al menos con veinte minutos de retraso. Te tomas días de enfermedad más que la mayoría de la gente en este departamento. Tu trabajo es aproximativo y claramente no lo haces con pasión. Y estoy seguro de que te haya dado cuenta de que no soy una organización benéfica, pues tienes que haberte preguntado porque aún no haya despedido tu cara bonita.” se encogió de hombros, la sonrisita aún en el rostro. “Mitad de la gente aquí tiene más que cincuenta años, y la otra mitad es tan fea que no creo realmente que deberían permitirles de salir de casa. No me interesa como trabajas, es bueno tener algo lindo de mirar cuando estoy obligado a quedarme aquí con los plebeyos.”

Kei se salió los ojos, asombrado.

“ _Por favor_.” dijo. “Sigue así. No hay nada que me gustaría más que denunciarte por acoso sexual.” amenazó, porque ahora no había nada que lo obligara a seguir siendo educado.

Yabu se rio, de todas maneras, para nada impresionado por la amenaza.

“No, _tú_ por favor. Vamos, ¿quieres realmente hacerme creer que no te halague para nada?” hizo un sonido sarcástico. “No soy tonto, ¿sabes? Me doy cuenta de que la gente aquí me odie a muerte, y me da igual. No, mejor: me _gusta_ que me odien. Tiene que querer decir que hago un buen trabajo.” hizo una sonrisita, bajando la cabeza así de poder mirar a Kei directamente a los ojos. “Pues ahora dime, ¿no es bueno de alguna manera que el grande jefe malo te encuentre guapo? ¿No es bueno tener este tipo de poder sobre de mí? Yo que tú, lo usaría más que amenazar inútiles recursos legales que nunca llevarían a nada.”

Kei seguía sintiéndose incómodo, más que enfadado, y dentro de sí conocía la razón. Y lo hacía tan irritado con sí mismo de querer golpear la cabeza contra el escritorio, _fuerte_.

“Lo único que realmente me halaga, el ver al grande jefe malo ridiculizarse de esta manera. Uno pensaría que al estar a cargo de una compañía tan grande deberías tener más dignidad y amor propio para impedirte de ir por si acaso de un empleado y decirle que es lindo de mirar.” dijo entre los dientes, retrocediendo con la silla y metiéndose en pie, harto con la posición de inferioridad.

Yabu se encogió de hombros, como si lo que acababa de decir no tuviera importancia.

“Prefiero siempre ser feliz más que digno. El hecho que esté a cargo de una empresa tan grande significa solamente que tengo que preocuparme menos que vosotros de las apariencias. Tú no vas realmente a denunciarme y no hay a nadie arriba de mí que pueda despedirme.” sonrió, y esta vez parecía menos irrisorio. “Además, no te estoy realmente acosando. No te estoy pidiendo que te acuestes conmigo o perderás el trabajo, no te estoy tocando y no te estoy mirando con malicia. Estoy solamente subrayando que eres un hombre guapo. Si acaso, es un cumplido.”

Empeoró las cosas, en la opinión de Kei. Le habría realmente gustado que le hubiera metido mano al trasero, así podría haberse ido a la policía, o al consejo de administración, o de sus colegas para decirles que rayos de gilipollas fuera Yabu Kota. 

Esto estaba diferente.

“Bueno, pues _gracias_.” dijo, irónico. “¿El hecho de ser un hombre guapo al menos balancea mi error? Porque estoy volviendo loco con estos números, me serviría mucho una pausa en este momento.” dijo, en la que esperaba ser una manera alusiva; estaba seguro, de todas formas, de que no habría ganado el juego. Contra Yabu no.

El mayor se rio, profundamente divertido.

“ _Podría_ decirte que puedes dejar de trabajar, si aceptas cenar conmigo. Pero, ves, eso constituiría sin duda coerción y acoso, y aunque no me importe de mi dignidad, mi integridad me interesa.” tomó una silla y se sentó al escritorio al lado de Inoo. “Pues, este es el trato: tú sigues trabajando en los números del mes pasado, yo echo un vistazo a los de este mes y _después_ voy a llevarte a cenar. ¿Qué piensas?”

Kei hizo una mueca, volviendo a sentarse al elaborador.

“No veo lo que gano yo así.” comentó, aún esforzándose para no desviar la mirada del jefe.

Yabu se asomó adelante y le sonrió una vez más.

“Que no tendrás que trabajar solo. Y una cena conmigo. Puedo ser muy agradable cuando estoy fuera de aquí, juro.”

Kei sabía cuál debería haber sido su respuesta. Despreciaba ese hombre, lo _detestaba_ , quería verlo sufrir, pegarlo, gritarle y…

“Vale.” murmuró al final. “Será mejor que nos apresuramos, me muero de hambre.” y volvió a trabajar, ahora incapaz de seguir mirándolo, sabiendo qué su dignidad había completamente desaparecido.

Pero, bien. No estaba seguro de que habría seguido con ese trabajo para siempre, ¿pues qué tenía de perder?

Además, habría preferido con mucho ser feliz, más que digno.


	15. Yamada/Chinen, Ghost

  1. **Never let you go**



[Ghost!AU, Yamada Ryosuke/Chinen Yuri]

Despertarse, gemir, darse vueltas en la cama, levantarse, lavarse los dientes, la cara. Una vez. Dos.

Mirarse en el espejo, controlar de seguir siendo sí mismo y luego empezar con su día, fingiendo que todo siguiera siendo normal.

De vez en cuando, a Yamada le habría gustado enviar la imagen en el espejo a trabajar en su lugar, así de poder pasar todo el día en casa, con su compañía favorida en el mundo, la que nunca lo seguía afuera.

Pero hoy estaba diferente. Era domingo, podía muy bien permitirse de quedarse en casa. De quedarse a salvo. Quedarse con él.

“Hola.” dijo en cuanto abrió los ojos, echando un vistazo a la figura borrosa de Yuri, sentado en el borde de la cama.

“Buenos días.” respondió el menor con una sonrisa. “Parecía que durmieras bien.”

Yamada se sentó y recuperó las gafas, ansiado para ponérselas y ver mejor a Chinen.

“Es así.” le dijo, inclinando la cabeza y estudiando su expresión, perdido en sus pensamientos. “Llevaba un poco esperando hoy. No puedo creer de poder pasar todo el día contigo.”

Yuri suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, poniéndose en pie.

“Antes deberías comer algo. No querría que acabaras las energías.” se burló de él, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ryosuke quería levantarse, alcanzarlo, cogerla la muñeca e impedir que se fuera.

Guardarlo todo el día en la cama, estar con él y nada más.

Sabía de no poderlo hacer.

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Yuri en pie en una esquina, y sus ganas de quedarse en casa casi desapareció.

Tenía esa mirada en la cara. Era una sonrisa, pero no era la sonrisa a que estaba acostumbrado Yamada.

Era triste.

“Querría poderte preguntar si quieres algo por el desayuno. Es grosero comer solo.” susurró, sabiendo cuánto fueran tristes sus palabras, pero no sorprendió cuando Yuri rio.

“Por otra parte, el desayuno siempre fue la comida que me gustó menos. Lo comía solamente porque sabía qué lo querías tú.” suspiró, esperando pacientemente que el mayor se preparara el té y algo de arroz de comer con una sobra de tamagoyaki. En cuanto Yamada se sentó a la mesa, se le acercó. “Querría que lo hicieras, ¿sabes? Que desayunaras con alguien.”

Yamada se paró con los palillos en el aire y levantó los ojos para echarle un vistazo enojado.

“Lo estoy haciendo. No necesito realmente que alguien coma conmigo, está bien siquiera la compañía.” murmuró, mientras intentaba obligarse a tragar el arroz, sintiéndose como si en vez estuviera comiendo piedras.

“Sabes qué quiero decir, Ryosuke. Pasaron cinco meses, no creo que…”

“Cállate.” dijo el mayor entre los dientes, bajando los palillos y respirando hondo. No necesitaba todo esto. “Sé exactamente lo que quieres decir. Y es ridículo. Estás aquí, ¿no? No me hace falta nada más.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuvieran hablando de algo fútil.

“Me gustaría mucho poderme sentar frente a ti en este momento.” murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Cuando estaba en el hospital, ¿te acuerdas? Me lo prometiste. Prometiste que habrías intentado ser feliz.”

Yamada tuvo una rara sensación. Había tristeza, culpa. Negación, en la mayoría.

“Cuando lo hice, pensaba que nunca habría vuelto a verte. Pues habría intentado. Ahora no me hace falta.”

Yuri cerró los ojos por un momento, y Ryosuke estaba seguro de que habría llorado, si hubiera podido.

“Morí, Ryosuke.” murmuró al reabrirlos, una mirada fría en la cara. “Morí meses atrás. Sabía qué habría muerto. El hecho que sigas viéndome, el hecho que sigas amándome, no significa que tengas que aferrarte a estos ecos de un vínculo, que tengas que quedarte atado a un fantasma por el resto de tu vida.” se movió adelante, y Yamada lo vio meter una mano en la suya. Estaba fría, horriblemente, y fue todo lo que sintió. “Te hace falta alguien que puedas tocar, Ryo. Alguien que desayune contigo, alguien con quien salir, alguien con quien acostarte. No te hago falta yo. Ya no.” frunció los labios e hizo una pausa, como si estuviera intentando conseguir el coraje para decir lo que debía. “Creo que deberías dejarme ir, ahora.” susurró al final, bajando los ojos.

Yamada había guardado silencio durante todo el discurso. Había seguido esperando que llevara en otra parte, pero sabía de no poderse realmente esperar nada mejor que esto.

“No sabes lo que necesito.” se pasó las manos en la cara, fuerte, como si estuviera intentando hacerse daño, luego se puso en pie y fue frente al menor. “Me resentí contigo, ¿lo sabes esto? Del momento que moriste hasta que volví a verte, estuve enfadado contigo para haber muerto. Seguía pensando que no podías realmente haberme hecho esto, te _odié_ para haberte ido.” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Pero no lo hiciste, Yuri. No te fuiste. Y te quiero ahora como te quería cuando vivías. No es más importante que tocar, comer, ¿o tener sexo?” preguntó, sabiendo bien qué sus armas eran débiles.

Nunca había ganado en una discusión con Yuri. Estaba seguro de que no habría comenzado ahora.

“Lo es.” admitió Yuri, y de vuelta apareció esa sonrisa, y Ryosuke empezó a despreciarla. “Pero vivir es más importante que amar, Ryo. Y no puedes decir que vives, si prefieres pasar el tiempo con un hombre muerto en cambio de alguien que sigue con vida.”

Ryosuke sintió las lágrimas, y maldijo entre los dientes. Sabía qué significaban. Significaban que Yuri tenía razón, y que no había nada que pudiera decir para cambiar las cosas.

“¿Eres real?” encontró el coraje de preguntar, y la sonrisa en la cara del menor estaba más agradable ahora.

“¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Me siento real.” sacudió la cabeza. “Pero incluso si fuera imaginario, mi respuesta sería la misma. Aunque fuiste siempre terco e incapaz de dejar ir las cosas, pues supongo que tu imaginación no te diría cosas así.”

“Y mi imaginación te habría hecho mucho menos irritante.” respondió listo Yamada, las lágrimas que aún fluían. “No quiero dejarte ir, Yuri. No es justo.”

Chinen se le acercó y levantó la mano. Yamada sintió el toque frío contra la mejilla, e intentó hacer lo mejor para engañar su mente para que pensase que fuera real, que lo estuviese realmente tocando.

“Tampoco es justo dejar que me quedes.” le dijo el menor, firme. “Estás intentando aferrarte a mí así de no tener que admitir que se acabó. Así de dejar lejos cualquier culpa paranoica que tienes.” sacudió la cabeza. “Un sacrificio demasiado largo convierte el corazón en piedra, Ryo. No quiero que te despiertes un día y te enteres de que ya no sabes amar. “

Yamada sonrió. Estaba seguro de que fuera la misma sonrisa que despreciaba en Yuri.

“No te creé yo. Nunca te habría hecho tan sentimental.” bromeó, secándose las lágrimas de la cara. “Volveré a encontrarte, espero que lo sepas. Y que estarás ahí esperándome.”

Yuri hizo una mueca al alejarse, mirándolo bien.

“Lo sé qué volveremos a encontrarnos. Por esto querría que encontraras a alguien y fueras feliz, pero no quiero que alguien más sea el amor de tu vida. Lo seré yo para ti del otro lado.” sugirió, y Yamada estaba seguro de que se habría sonrojado, si hubiera podido.

“Trato hecho.” murmuró, tierno.

De repente, ya no se sentía triste.

*

“¿Yamada-san? El director pidió…”

Ryosuke ni estaba escuchando la secretaria de su jefe. No escuchaba mucho, últimamente.

No podía esperar de salir e irse a casa. O quizá le habría pedido a uno de sus amigos de salir juntos, aún tenía que decidir. Debería haber honrado la promesa de encontrar a alguien, y no lo habría hecho quedándose solo en casa.

Sí, decidió. Iba a salir.

Le hacía sin duda falta mantenerse ocupado por el tiempo que le quedaba en la tierra. Y para tener tantas cosas como posible de contarle al amor de su vida, del otro lado.


	16. Yaotome/Chinen, Serial Killers

  1. **I/O (Entrada/Salida)**



[Serial killers!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Chinen Yuri]

Matar estaba sencillo. Hikaru siempre lo había pensado.

Matar era algo impersonal por él. Era una especie de segunda naturaleza, algo electrizante, saber de poder poner fin a una vida cuando quería.

Desafiaba todos clichés. Sus padres siempre lo habían amado, no tenía ningún tío extraño que lo tocaba de niño. No era adicto a ninguna droga o algo así.

No había razón para que le gustase matar a la gente, excepto que le gustaba.

Pues, matar estaba sencillo. Vivir no lo estaba. Estar con otra gente no lo estaba.

Amar no lo estaba.

“Es muy tarde, Hikaru. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Si lo haces dentro de la media hora siguiente, quizá puedo hacer que valga la pena.”

Levantó los ojos hacia Yuri y sonrió.

“Aunque suene prometedor, creo que pasaré.” respondió, estirando los brazos y alejándose del elaborador como si fuera un enemigo jurado. “No pienso de tener la fuerza. Además, pareces cansado. No querría que te durmieras en medio.” bromeó.

“¡Ocurrió solamente una vez!” se quejó Chinen con una mueca. “Bien, ven lo mismo. Me pongo nervioso cuando me dejas dormir solo.”

Hikaru se levantó y lo siguió, dócil.

¿Lo hacía realmente sentir mejor acostarse al lado de un hombre que había matado docenas de personas?

Yuri lo sabía, porque Hikaru se lo había dicho. Lo sabía, porque Hikaru había intentado matar a él también.

En principio, había sido difícil por él no pensar que el menor estuviera solamente intentando salvarse la vida, pero después había realizado que no se trataba para nada de eso.

Yuri se excitaba pensándolo. Se excitaba _en serio_.

Nunca habría metido las manos alrededor de la garganta a alguien para sentir la vida deslizar despacio de él, nunca habría apuntado un cuchillo contra otro ser humano, pero cada vez que lo hacía Hikaru, estaba ahí esperándolo en casa, ansiado para conocer cada sórdido detalle.

Hikaru estaba seguro de que debería haberse alegrado de haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir cada aspecto de su vida, pero en cambio lo inquietaba. Mucho.

Se tumbó en la cama, sintiéndose ya mejor. Intentó concentrarse en lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, porque normalmente lo calmaba pensar en alguien que había perdido la vida por su causa, pero esta vez no funcionó.

“¿Pues?” preguntó Yuri, ligeramente agitado.

“¿Pues qué?”

Sabía lo que estaba por llegar. Y lo temía.

“¿Cómo fue hoy? ¿Algo divertido?” insistió el menor con una sonrisita, al saber muy bien cómo Hikaru hubiera pasado el día. Conocía las señales ya.

“Era un hombre.” le dijo Hikaru, lacónico, esperando que lo olvidara.

Por supuesto no lo hizo.

“Bien, ¿esto es todo? ¿Era un hombre y qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Dijo algo? ¿Se dio cuenta de que estaba por morir o lo tomaste por sorpresa?”

A Hikaru le gustaba lo que hacía, mucho. Sin embargo, no estaba tan loco de no darse cuenta de que fuera aterrador. La manera como Yuri hablaba de eso como si fuera algo trivial le daba náusea, y en el tiempo había tenido éxito de hacérselo querer menos y menos. Hasta que todo lo que se había quedado, era el miedo.

“Imploró, pero siempre lo hacen. Tenía un cuchillo, pues no intentó realmente luchar. Pero lo estrangulé en vez de apuñalarle, porque quería que _sintiera_ que estaba por morir.” respondió, como si estuviera contando un día aburrido en la oficina. “Tiene que dejar, Yuri.” dijo entonces, como si no tuviera control sobre sus palabras.

Yuri arrugó el entrecejo, sentándose y mirándolo fijo.

“¿Dejar qué? No me digas que quieres entregarte. Llevas años haciéndolo, deberías…”

“No yo.” lo interrumpió Hikaru. “Tú.”

El menor se salió los ojos, asombrado.

“¿Yo?” repitió, confuso. “¿Debería dejar qué? ¿Preguntar? Pensaba que habría sido bueno para ti tener a alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que no juzgue.”

Hikaru hizo un sonido sarcástico, sintiéndose más y más enfadado.

“Pero _deberías_ juzgarme.” dijo, al rechinar los dientes. “Deberías pensar que sea horrible y asqueroso. Si quieres seguir estando conmigo está bien, pero debería condenar lo que hago.” se lamió los labios, intentando calmarse. “Te sumergiste en el mundo de la noche y finges hacerlo para mí, pero no es así. Me encontraste a mí exactamente como yo te encontré a ti. A mí me hacía falta alguien que estuviera bien con que yo sea un asesino y a ti te hacía falta alguien que dejara que te concedieras a tu enfermedad.” escupió las palabras, realizando mientras hablaba como se hubiera sentido durante los meses pasados.

Yuri lo miró como si fuera una cucaracha, y eso lo hizo sentir un poco menor.

“¿ _Yo_ tengo una enfermedad?” dijo entre los dientes. “Tú matas la gente por diversión, ¿y yo tengo una enfermedad?” preguntó, incrédulo. “Sabes, entonces pensaba sinceramente que fueras loco. Que fueras una de esas personas a quien papá no las amaba bastante, y que había escogido hacérsela pagar al resto de la humanidad.” succionó el labio entre los dientes, incómodo. “Pero no es así, ¿verdad? Tú tienes miedo de la gente. No puedes sufrir no saberte relacionar con los demás, pues aprendiste a alejarlo todo, así de no tener nada más de perder.”

Hikaru siguió mirándolo por un tiempo infinito, reflexionando.

Encajaba. Encajaba perfectamente, y sabía qué Chinen tenía razón.

Sin embargo, sabía también qué se equivocaba.

“Si no puedo estar con la gente, pues tampoco debería estar contigo.” dijo, llano, arrodillándose en el colchón y acercándosele. “Mi primero instinto contigo estaba correcto. El hecho que pasamos este tiempo juntos fue solamente un hipo.”

Yuri lo conocía bastante bien de saber lo que estaba por ocurrir, pero se quedó quieto.

Fue sencillo por Hikaru, entonces, hacerlo acabar con la espalda contra el colchón, las manos alrededor de la garganta.

“Quizá solamente tienes instintos suicidas.” le dijo al menor, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deberías haber sabido qué solamente podía acabar así.”

“Soy enfermo.” contestó Yuri, sin quererse rendir al miedo. “Quizá el hecho que me estás matando me excita tanto como el resto.”

Hikaru siempre había creído que matar fuera sencillo, y lo era. Siempre había sabido qué había algo equivocado en él, pero no era loco. No como a Yuri.

Matar era sencillo. Amar no lo era.

Había amado a Yuri bastante para que matarlo fuera lo más difícil que hubiera hecho en su vida. Pero lo hizo lo mismo.


	17. Takaki/Inoo, Mental Institution

  1. **White love**



[Mental institution!AU, Takaki Yuya/Inoo Kei]

“El sensei me dijo que no debería enfadarme demasiado con mí mismo. Dijo que solamente pensar de hacerlo es un paso atrás, pero que el hecho que no haya intentado hacerlo realmente significa que estoy mejorando.” Yuya resopla, irónico. “Yo creo que no tenga idea de lo que dice. Pero si mejoro, de cualquier manera, eso significa que su trabajo duro cuando estudiaba psiquiatría no se fue por la ventana.” levanta los ojos a Kei, sonriendo. “¿A ti que te dice cuando estáis juntos? Supongo que no pueda realmente saber si mejoraste. Pero tampoco puede decir que empeoraste.”

El silencio que sigue es algo a que está acostumbrado, pero hace lo mismo una pausa entre una frase y otra, en caso de que Kei sienta la necesidad de intervenir.

Quizá, piensa, debería hablarle de algo más interesante de sus sesiones privadas con el jefe de la clínica, pues Kei se sentiría más animado a romper sus siete años de silencio.

Yuya no sabe realmente por qué, pero encuentra hablar así con Kei mucho más terapéutico que con todos los doctores que vio desde que llegó aquí, un año y medio antes.

“No entiendo porque sea asunto suyo si quiero matarme. Sigue haciéndome pregunta tras pregunta, intentando enterarse de cómo me haya roto, así de poderme arreglar.” suspira, quitándose el pelo de la cara. “No lo soy, ¿sabes? Roto, quiero decir. Y me gustaría mucho serlo, porque querría decir que se puede hacer algo.” sigue esperando una respuesta, luego decide de continuar. Le dijo las mismas cosas a Kei muchas veces, pero supone que no haya problemas en molestar a alguien que no va a decirle que se calle. “A veces, no hace falta una real motivación para matarse. A veces es solamente la falta de una razón para vivir, que es más o menos lo mismo para mí, en mi opinión.” se muerde el labio inferior porque, aunque sea acostumbrado, sigue doliendo pensar en su vida. “Mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos o hermanas. Paso de trabajo en trabajo y no salgo con nadie. ¿Por qué debería seguir así? ¿Por qué a alguien debería importarle si quiero hacerlo?” se arregla de vuelta el pelo, aunque se dé cuenta de que ya no lo tiene en la cara. “Es frustrante. A nadie le importa bastante de hacerme tener ganas de vivir, pero se le importa la cantidad correcta para impedirme de morir.”

Kei ni siquiera lo está mirando. Mira fijo un punto frente a sí, en pie y sin hacer nada más.

De alguna manera, Yuya sabe qué está escuchando.

Su primera semana ahí, otro paciente le había hablado de él. Inoo Kei, veinte y nueve años. En ese estado desde que tenía veinte y dos.

Un día estaba caminado mano a mano con su novio, como cualquier otro día, y de la nada un hombre los había atracado, su novio había intentado contrastarlo y...

Yuya lo siente por él, en serio. Más de cómo lo sentiría por alguien que dejó de hablar por cualquier razón diferente.

“Sabes, a veces te envidio.” murmura, y casi se espera sorpresa en la cara de Kei. Cuando se queda inmóvil, sin emociones como siempre, Takaki sigue. “Querría poderte dar mi voz, mis ganas de hablar. Y querría que tú pudieras darme un poco del amor que tienes.” cierra los ojos por un instante, y cuando vuelve a abrirlos sonríe. “Supongo que sea un sentimiento maravilloso, lo que tienes por tu novio. Tiene que serlo, si aún no estás capaz de seguir adelante.” sabe qué suena inapropiado y probablemente ofensivo, pero está en un manicomio, puede permitirse de decir todo lo que quiere. “Lo siento mucho que lo perdiste, Kei. Pero no estás solo. Sé qué no es sencillo, pero al menos sigues en pie. No intentaste quitarte la vida ni nada, pues significa que dentro de ti sigues teniendo algo de ganas de vivir. Supongo que sea lo a que te estás aferrando para seguir adelante.” sacude la cabeza. “El amor te hace más fuerte. Hablar es sobreestimado. Por mi parte, ayuda solamente a hacerme parecer más tonto.” se levanta y se pone frente a él, intentando mirarlo a los ojos, intentando obtener alguna reacción por su parte, de recorrer los caminos ocultados donde vaga la mente de Kei. “Si me necesitas, sabes dónde encontrarme.” dice al final, rindiéndose por ese día, sabiendo qué volverá mañana, y que será igualmente inútil.

Toma solamente un instante, aunque Yuya lo perciba como si el tiempo se hubiera parado.

Kei le pone una mano en el hombro. Aún no lo mira, aún no habla, pero su mano está ahí.

Yuya siempre lo supe que estaba escuchando. Y será seguramente de vuelta mañana.

*

“Eres increíble, ¿sabes?”

Yuya se gira hacia el otro lado de la cama y levanta una ceja.

“Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero, ¿Por qué?”

Kei pone los ojos en blanco y gatea hacia él, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

“Porque sí. Sabes, apostaste mucho sobre mí. Decidiste de amar para encontrar a ti mismo. La mayoría de la gente, ellos aman para perderse.” explica, sonrojándose un poco.

Yuya se ríe, bajándose para besarle la frente.

“Estaba ya perdido, Kei-chan. Y no elegí de amar para encontrar a mí mismo. Elegí a ti.”

Kei sonroja aún más profundamente, ocultando la cara contra la piel del mayor.

“Pues… ¿ahora tienes una razón para vivir?” murmura, casi como si se avergonzara de la pregunta.

Pero a Yuya no le importa. Lleva años sin que le importe.

“Hasta que sigues hablando conmigo.”

Inoo levanta los ojos, y la sonrisa en su rostro está más confiada ahora.

“Quizá no encontraste a ti mismo. Quizá solamente encontraste a mí.” se encoge de hombros, y suspira de beatitud.

“Sin duda.” confirma Yuya. “Y tomo todo el crédito. Al infierno los loqueros, de verdad: la respuesta correcta siempre fue frente a nosotros.”

Lo besa; porque no quiere realmente seguir hablando de esto, y porque sabe qué tampoco Kei quiere.

Se hicieron de vuelta enteros. Nunca iban a volver a perderse por nada en el mundo.


	18. Yaotome/Inoo, Artists

  1. **Draw my life**



[Artists!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]

Debería concentrarse solamente en el pincel.

Es lo único que no lo agite, en este momento.

Sin embargo, no puede hacerlo realmente; tiene un trabajo de hacer y lo hará, no importa si mientras tanto volverá loco.

“Estoy bien así, ¿Yaotome-san?”

La voz también es un problema.

“Perfecto, Inoo-sama.” responde, y está apenas oíble. “Estás cansado, ¿quieres hacer una pausa? Ahora sería un buen momento, porque cuando voy a empezar con las piernas creo que sea mejor hacerlo de una vez.” mucho mejor, piensa. De esa manera, quizá, su mente va a explotar solamente una vez más que ciento.

“Me gustaría una pausa.” acuerda Inoo, sentándose recto y estirando los brazos. “Pensaba que pasar horas tirado habría sido más relajante que así. Es muy doloroso mantener la misma posición todo este tiempo.” se queja, levantándose y haciendo una mueca. “Deberías avisar a tus modelos.”

Hikaru se ríe, desviando la mirada. Es más sabio no mirarlo, en este momento.

“Tu padre ordenó el retrato porque lo querías tú. No puedes culpar a él y tampoco a mí.” responde, fingiendo ser muy ocupado con los pinceles.

Por esta razón, se da cuenta de que Kei está a su lado demasiado tarde, y sobresalta.

“Por supuesto lo quise yo. Si hubiera dejado hacer a mi padre, probablemente habría acabado con un kimono voluminoso quedándome sentado durante horas mientras tú intentabas capturar la dignidad de mi entero linaje en el lienzo.” sonríe. “Mis gustos son un poco menos convencionales que así.”

Hikaru hace una mueca, y se atreve a mirarlo por una fracción de segundo.

“Espero solamente que tu padre no sea demasiado decepcionado al ver el resultado final.” comenta, refiriéndose claramente a como Kei haya decidido llevar solamente un yukata ligero, y ni siquiera llevarlo de manera adecuada, con una manga que desliza bajo su hombro de una manera deliciosa e insufrible.

“Yo soy el sujeto y tú el artista. Somos los únicos dos cuya opinión final importa.” Kei sonríe, inclinando la cabeza mientras sigue mirando al pintor. “¿Te gusta hasta ahora?”

Hikaru tiene cientos de maneras diferentes para responder. Querría poderle decir _cuánto_ le guste hasta ahora, pero le importa demasiado de su cabeza para arriesgarla de esa manera.

“Me estoy divirtiendo trabajando.” responde entonces, cauteloso.

Kei lo mira de una manera que le dice a Hikaru que sabe exactamente lo que está pasando, y eso no ayuda. Para nada. El obochan lo está ya provocando bastante involuntariamente, no le hace falta que lo haya a propósito también.

“Pareces nervioso.” declara, con una risita en el rostro que no hace nada para hacerle evitar a Hikaru de pensar que lo esté haciendo para provocarlo.

“Pero no lo estoy.” responde, intentando mirarlo distraídamente, sin desviar la mirada. “Sólo estoy concentrado. Soy así cuando trabajo.”

Kei le echa un vistazo curioso, bajando el brazo así que el yukata deslice aún más.

“Pues me gustaría saber cómo eres cuando no trabajas. Aposto que sabes ser divertido, cuando quieres.”

A Hikaru le gustaría mucho tomar la lata de pintura negra y echarlo contra el lienzo, borrar, lo que hizo hasta ahora y entregarle al padre de Kei un retrato de su hijo en negro, diciéndole que le encaja mucho mejor que todo.

En vez respira hondo, mientras mantener la calma se hace más y más difícil.

“Puedo ser divertido también cuando trabajo.” es su débil defensa, que solamente hacer reír a Kei.

“Yo lo pensaba también.” asiente. “Fuiste divertido las primeras veces que vine aquí. Y luego has dejado de hablarme. Tu comportamiento me llevaría a creer que me desprecies… si no fuera por la manera como me miras.”

En negro. Con algunas motas rojo púrpura. Puede imaginarlo perfectamente, y es así que realmente pintaría a Kei si tuviera carta blanca.

“Sé qué no eres un artista, pero esté seguro de que puedas entender que es difícil retraer a alguien sin mirarlo.” contesta, amargo, y quiere decirle que deberían volver a trabajar, pero Kei está aún demasiado cerca, algo que hace difícil pensar coherentemente.

“En realidad, pensaba que me estuvieras mirando como si no quisieras para nada que hubiera un lienzo entre nosotros.” sonríe, y el hecho que no haya rastros de burla hace sentir a Hikaru un poco mejor. “Deberías decirlo, si es así. Podría ser parte del divertimiento de que hablábamos.”

No entiende, no completamente. Kei piensa que se trate de sexo, porque está consciente de su aspecto, está consciente de la manera como se comporta. Y aunque el elemento sexual sea fuerte, Hikaru se ha rendido desde algunas semanas al hecho que no se tratase solamente de eso.

“¿Lo que sugieres es que nos divertimos mientras trabajamos y luego cada uno felizmente por su camino?” no puede evitar de preguntar, porque _tiene_ que saber lo que pasa por esa cabeza linda que tiene.

Kei frunce el entrecejo y cruza los brazos.

“No planeé tan adelante en el futuro. De todas maneras, me gustaría ver donde lleva esto. Con o sin separación de los caminos.”

Hikaru titubea. La tentación es fuerte, pues él tiene que ser más fuerte que esa.

“Pierdo en cualquier caso.” explica, finalmente rindiéndose. Baja el pincel y le acaricia la cara a Kei con el dorso de la mano, tierno. “Con la separación de los caminos, me quedaría decepcionado y roto y queriendo mucho más. Sin, no hay nada en el futuro. Para empezar, porque tu padre me mataría si supiera que pagó para que te pusiera las manos encima.”

Kei ríe, con ganas.

“Entiendo.” le asegura, asintiendo. “Pensaba que me mirabas solamente porque te gustaba lo que veías. Pero no estoy para nada decepcionado de que no sea así.” suspira. “No deberías estar tan dividido. Está bien sufrir por amor, pero esto debería hacerte tener ganas de amar aún más.” le toma una mano, besando la palma. “Mi padre podría matarte. Y podría matarme a mí también. Pero siempre pensé que morir por amor, sea vivir por eso. ¿Y no crees que sea algo que deberíamos hacer?”

Hikaru se sale los ojos, asombrado.

La simplicidad con que mencionó la palabra ‘amor’ lo hace sentir diferente, de alguna manera. Lo hace sufrir más.

Le hace tener aún más ganas de amarlo.

“Pues, ¿estás diciendo que debería ceder a un capricho con la promesa de la muerte porque entonces sería feliz?” responde, aún incrédulo.

Kei pone los ojos en blanco, luego vuelve a la chaise longue donde posa, tirándolo consigo y sentándose mirando arriba.

“No es un capricho, la muerte no está prometida. Y no serías solamente feliz. Serías feliz conmigo.” especifica. “Ahora. ¿Te gustaría probar cuanto sea cómoda esta cosa donde me haces pasar horas tras horas?” pregunta, y de alguna manera Hikaru sabe qué se trata de un ultimátum. Y ama el hecho que lo sea.

“Ya no sería capaz de pensar en nada más mientras te retrajo.” le hace notar, pero se siente, listo para responder a su llamada.

“Bueno. No quiero que lo hagas.” Kei se le acerca, tan cerca que Hikaru puede sentir su aliento contra la piel. “Hagámoslo. Y prometo que será la mejor obra de arte que pintarás en tu vida.”

Hikaru sabe qué tiene razón. Exactamente como sabe qué besarlo en este momento sería equivocado.

Pero aún tiene algo de sufrimiento y de amor con que lidiar, pues lo besa de todos modos.


	19. Yabu/Chinen, Prostitution

  1. **Tokimeki wa uso ja nai (Este latido no es una mentira)**



[Prostitution!AU, Yabu Kota/Chinen Yuri]

Yuri sabe qué no debería. Está perfectamente consciente de que sea equivocado.

Los otros chicos se lo dijeron, el primer día: nunca caer con los clientes. Nunca son buena gente.

Cayó, sin duda. Mal.

Fundamentalmente, no piensa que sea un mérito especifico de Yabu Kota. Cree solamente que los otros hombres sean tan malos que él parece sencillamente mejor en comparación. O, al menos, esto es lo que sigue repitiéndose.

Aun así, tiene que admitir que sea raro pensar en cuanto le guste este hombre mientras se mueve dentro de él como si su vida dependiera de esto, después de haber cuidadosamente puesto el dinero en la mesilla antes de comenzar.

Yuri sabe qué su vida es un desastre. Pues, ¿Por qué enamorarse no debería ser aún peor?

Se siente diferente, las noches cuando Yabu está ahí. Tiene su número – algo que rompe la regla número uno – así que el mayor pueda decirle las noches cuando vendrá, y esto pone siempre a Yuri de humor bastante bueno de soportar todas las manos que lo tocan antes de que sea el momento de Yabu.

Cuando está ahí, Yuri hace lo mejor para olvidar del dinero. Algunas veces fingió de quererlo guardar enseguida, solamente para no tener que verlo.

Sería más que dispuesto a hacerlo gratis, y es algo que nunca ocurrió, con ningún cliente. Hay los hermosos, los que no lo tratan demasiado mal, pero no es esto.

Desde la primera vez que fue ahí, algo se desencadenó con Yabu. Algo que le hace tener ganas a Yuri de decirle que se olvide del dinero y que se lo folles todas las veces que quiere.

“Ahí.” gime, bajo, y si Yabu lo hubiera visto con alguien más se habría complacido de la honestad de los sonidos que hace, tan diferentes de los gemidos lascivos que reserva a hombres menos dignos. “Por favor, por favor, por favor, déjame tocar, yo...”

Abre los ojos a tiempo para ver la sonrisa de Yabu, engreída, pero no le importa. En su trabajo, no hay mucho sitio por el placer, pues está dispuesto a pedirlo cuando sabe de poderlo obtener. Y bien.

“Baja las manos.” responde Kota en tono reconfortante, para nada afectado por la velocidad con que se está empujando en él. “Te vi correrte así. Mala suerte.”

Joder, pone a Yuri más cachondo que todo. El hecho que Yabu lo conozca bastante bien de decir algo así, y el hecho que – _dios_ , sí – puede muy bien correrse solamente así, solamente con él.

Yabu siempre juega un juego con su cuerpo, como si su piel fuera un mapa y él tuviera que buscar y encontrar cada punto que lo hace derretir.

Y ganas. Todas las veces.

Pues, se puede correr así. Y lo hace, después de menos de dos minutos.

Verlo correrse desencadena a Yabu también, siempre lo hace. Hace a Yuri estúpidamente orgulloso, aunque se dé cuenta de que el mayor es ese tipo de cliente con quien sus talentos son inútiles, ya que prefiere hacerlo estar tirado ahí y tomándolo.

Y eso funciona maravillosamente por Yuri.

“Tan bueno.” dice Yabu después de un rato, casi incrédulo, girándose para mirarlo y sonriendo. “A veces pienso que me pidas de tocarte solamente porque te excita que te lo niegue.” se burla de él, y Yuri se encoge de hombros, porque es realmente así.

“¿Importa? De todas maneras, te excita negármelo.” responde, sintiéndose aún trastornado.

Yabu se ríe y se le acerca, besándole un hombro.

“¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? Creo que estoy bastante eufórico de darte otro revolcón.”

Cuanto tiempo tengo. A Yuri no le gusta la pregunta, no le gusta que tiempo y dinero establezcan cuantas veces pueden hacerlo, no le gusta que tenga que irse no porque quiera, sino porque el billete expiró.

“Una hora. Hora y media.” responde, con una mueca. Luego hesita por un momento, pero al final decide que no tiene nada de perder. “Sabes, no te haces realmente falta venir aquí. Podríamos encontrarnos cuando no estoy trabajando, así puedes darme todos los revolcones que quieres.” dice, casualmente, como si no significara nada por él.

Pero no es así, y tiene la sensación de que Yabu también lo sepa.

Hay burla en la cara del menor, y a Yuri no le gusta, pero la ignora, porque no tiene otra elección.

“¿Encontrarnos en otro lugar? ¿Piensas que sea rico o algo así?” bromea, sentándose y tirándolo consigo, dejando que se siente en su regazo. Yuri la toma como una buena señal, aunque podría ser solamente condescendiente.

“Lo eres.” le hace notar. “Pero no quería decir que deberías pagar.”

Yabu levanta una ceja, y su mano empieza a dibujar un camino por la cadera del menor.

“Bueno, salir con una puta es sin duda _el_ sueño.” comenta, haciendo un sonido sarcástico.

Yuri intenta alejarse de su agarre, pero Yabu lo tiene bien y fracasa.

“Estaba hablando de _follar_ a una puta. Eso parece más algo tuyo.” dice entre los dientes, lamiéndose los labios mientras intenta mantener la calma. Fracasa con eso también.

“Lo es.” confirma Yabu, pasando la punta de la nariz por su cara, inspirando hondo. “Me gusta mucho, follarme a _esta_ puta.” levanta los ojos y suspira. “Seamos realistas, Yuri: ¿Cómo piensas que acabaría? Te llamo, vienes a mi casa, follamos, ¿y luego te acompaño a dejarte follar de otros hombres? Puedo apenas ahora, aunque siendo consciente de que es como te ganas la vida. No creo que podría soportarlo si tuviera que verte de un punto de vista diferente de lo de un cliente.” dice, y Yuri piensa que casi lo prefería cuando se estaba burlando de él.

“Realísticamente.” repite. “Me gusta acostarme contigo. Y nunca me gusta, con ningún cliente. Pues, para mí, es lógico: si es algo que me gusta, parece tonto que tengas que pagar. No te estoy pidiendo nada más desafiante que de follarme en un lugar diferente de un burdel, sin dejar el dinero en la mesilla.” se encoge de hombros. “En este momento, hay hombres que me follan y tú me follas también. No hay otra diferencia.” dice, pero suena como si no lo creyera, porque no es lo que quiere realmente. Ahora, de todos modos, tomaría todo lo que Yabu esté dispuesto a ofrecerle.

“Hay una.” lo contradice el mayor con una sonrisa tierna. Pasa un dedo en su cara, y al llegar al mentón lo hace girar, así de poderlo mirar a los ojos. “Por otra parte, lo que dijiste es verdad. _Soy_ rico. Supongo que si quisieras, podrías dejar con esta vida. Yo podría…”

“El punto era exactamente no tomar dinero de ti.” lo interrumpe Yuri, sonrojándose. Tiene éxito de alejarse, ahora, y se arrodilla en la cama frente a él. “Me metí yo en este lío, y no tengo planes para seguir siendo una puta hasta el final de mis días. Pero tengo que hacerlo solo, no quiero tu caridad solamente porque soy un buen polvo. _Realísticamente_ , querría solamente decir que te pertenezco, y sería aún pero que ahora.”

Yabu le echa un vistazo triste y asiente.

“Lo siento.” se disculpa. “No quiero poseerte. Y no bromeaba antes. Salir con una puta _es_ realmente el sueño.” se ríe. “Bueno, al menos, esta puta en particular.” especifica, y luego suspira exasperado. “Pues, vale, intentamos ser prácticos más que realistas: puedo soportar pensar que hagas esto, si no es para siempre. Y me gustaría en serio tenerte en cualquier otro lugar más que aquí porque – honestamente – si no hubiera sido para ti nunca habría pisado aquí después de la primera vez.” titubea, y luego sonríe. “Pero antes quiero el paquete completo. Si nuestro tiempo no está limitado y no pago por el sexo, quiero hacerlo bien. Llevarte a cenar, pasar un buen rato juntos y luego decir casualmente que sí cuando me pides de subir a casa contigo. Solamente entonces _podría_ aceptar de follarte en el suelo de tu piso.”

Yuri ríe. Ríe más de lo que requiere el chiste, ríe un poco histérico, pero está completamente agotado por los acontecimientos, y no sabe cómo descargarse.

“Podría aceptar la cena.” confirma, sonriendo abiertamente. “Y el follarme en el suelo. Puedo aceptar todo lo que quieres, de verdad.”

Yabu se le acerca y lo hace tumbar, luego se pone encima a él y se baja para besarlo.

“¿Visto? No tiene que ser realístico.” murmura contra sus labios, aún sonriendo. “Después de todo, el amor es un ejemplo envejecido del poco que la realidad signifique para nosotros. Podemos decidirlo todo a medida que lo enfrentamos.”

En este momento, Yuri casi quiere aceptar su oferta. Dejar con esta vida y pertenecerle, porque no le interesa, porque quiere ser suyo.

Sin embargo, es un hombre paciente, y sabe qué Yabu también va a serlo.

Pues lo besa otra vez, listo para disfrutar la última vez en que sus minutos serán contados, y listo para despedirse de la realidad y dar la bienvenida al amor en su vida.


	20. Takaki/Chinen, Witchcraft

  1. **Ai dake ga subete (Sólo el amor es todo)**



[Witchcraft!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]

La magia era algo sutil, Yuya se había enterado de eso durante los años pasados de hechicero.

La magia había destruido su familia. La magia había destruido su pueblo natal. Había destruido su vida, en algún punto.

La magia le había hecho encontrar a Yuri, y había vuelto a juntar las piezas.

“¿Piensas jamás qué deberíamos dejar?” le preguntó al menor una noche, mientras estaban tirados en el sofá, sencillamente estando juntos.

“¿De acurrucarnos? A veces. Pero parece que te guste tanto.” Yuri se burló de él, y ni intentó desplazarse cuando el mayor le dio un golpe en la nuca.

“Hablaba de la magia, mocoso.” se explicó Yuya, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Y lo sabes.”

Yuri puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó, girándose para mirarlo.

“Por supuesto lo sé.” respondió, calmo. “Pero no entiendo porque te vino a la mente, pues estaba solamente intentando darte una forma de salir, en caso de que quisieras repensarlo.”

Yuya se mordisqueó el labio inferior, pensativo.

“Mírate alrededor, Yu.” dijo, con una señal de la cabeza. “Todo lo que tenemos. La casa, los coches, el dinero. Nada es real. No tendríamos nada de esto, si no probáramos suerte en la magia.”

Yuri le sonrió con ternura, luego se acercó para tomarle las manos, besando el dorso.

“ _Yo_ pruebo suerte en la magia, Yuya. Tú no pruebas suerte, lo eres.” le hizo notar, y suspiró. “Y es real. Conduzco realmente un coche muy costoso, vamos realmente en restaurantes muy costosos.” sonrió, malicioso. “Me follas realmente en una cama muy costosa.” añadió, solamente por el placer perverso de ver sonrojar a Yuya.

“La mayoría de la gente tiene que trabajar duro para todo esto. Mientras todo lo que tenemos que hacer nosotros es decir algunas palabras en el momento correcto del mes y mezclar algunas hierbas. ¿Te parece realmente justo?” se quejó, aún tenso.

Yuri lo miró como si hubiera vuelto completamente loco.

“La mayoría de la gente rica nace rica y pasa sus días con el culo en una silla, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Al menos nosotros tenemos un talento.” hizo una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza. “No sé por qué te quejas tanto. ¿Qué querrías que hiciéramos? ¿Dónde está el límite? Podríamos dejar de practicar la magia y encontrar una manera alterativa de vivir, claro. ¿Y luego? ¿Debería cortarme una pierna en señal de respeto por los lisiados?” ironizó. “Naciste así, Yuya. Eres un hechicero. Si hubieras nacido con un talento para dibujar, habrías sido un artista. No veo diferencias.”

Yuya se puso en pie, sintiéndose de repente como si no pudiese respirar.

“No son muchas las casas arruinadas por la pintura.” murmuró. “Ni las familias destruidas por el dibujo.”

Yuri entonces se hizo cauteloso, y Yuya sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando. Siempre tenía cuidado cuando hablaban del pasado del mayor.

“Lo olvidé, lo siento.” Chinen suspiró y se puso en pie al lado de Yuya. “Soy quince años hoy, ¿verdad?” preguntó, pasando el dorso de la mano en la cara del mayor.

“Estaban solamente peleando. Como cualquier pareja.” cerró los ojos y tembló, pensando en esa noche. “No hables del secreto que guardas. Mi abuela siempre se lo decía a mis hermanas y a mí. Sabía qué podía ser peligroso, lo que hacemos. Especialmente si otra gente se hubiera enterado de eso.” volvió a sentarse en el sofá, tomándose la cabeza en las manos. “Mi madre se lo dijo a _una_ amiga. Fue un error tonto, y mi padre tuvo razón a enfadarse, pero…” volvió a levantar los ojos, mirando a Yuri con determinación. “Somos hechiceros, Yuri. Incluso en una pelea tonta, si se pierde el control por una fracción de segundo, la gente se muere.”

Levantó la mano, con cuidado, y un momento después Yuri vio una espiral de sombras aparecer en la palma, y aguantó la respiración.

Yuya sabía qué lo asustaba, de alguna manera, así como lo emocionaba y lo excitaba, cuanto fuera de hecho poderoso. Tenía razón, Yuya _era_ legítimo, mucho más que él. Y era esto que aterrorizaba al mayor.

“No eres tu padre.” murmuró Yuri. Hesitando, se le sentó a un lado y le cogió la muñeca, haciéndole bajar la mano. “Eres demasiado marcado por tu pasado. Lo sé qué nunca dejarías que me pase nada. No estaría contigo si no te pudiera confiar mi vida, Yuu.” dijo, increíblemente serio.

Yuya sonrió, tristemente, y sacudió la cabeza.

“Todo en nosotros desafía las leyes de la naturaleza, Yuri. Todo es exactamente lo contrario de lo que debería ser. Si no fuera así, si no tuviera el poder de _tomar una vida_ al chasquear los dedos…”

“¿Qué seriamos?” lo interrumpió Yuri, tenso. “Nos amamos también de manera diferente, Yuya. Compartimos un vínculo que nadie podría comprender. ¿Eso también es un mal?” se le sentó en el regazo, la frente contra la suya. “La manera como estamos juntos es manchada. Es impura. Es imperfecta, y quizá también equivocada.” respiró hondo, y luego volvió a sonreír. “Pero somos nosotros, Yuya. No hay otra elección, si alguien estaba destinado a amarnos, estaba siempre destinado a amarnos de manera sucia. Porque cualquier podría amarnos de manera limpia, pero no seríamos capaces de sentirlo.” le tomó la mano al mayor, llevándosela a la cara, dejando que lo acariciase. “Yo siento _esto_ , Yuya. Siento alguien que ningún hombre normal podría hacerme sentir. Pero, aún más importante…” se asomó adelante, besándole los labios. “Es algo que ningún otro hechicero podría hacerme sentir. Eres tú, Yuya. Eres tú con tu poder, eres tú con la posibilidad de matar al chasquear los dedos. Y creo realmente que seas perfecto así como eres. Sin embargo, aunque tuvieras que decidir de dejar de usar la magia, aunque si tuviera que meterme a hacer el camarero para llegar a fin del mes…” lo besó una vez más, más profundamente ahora. “Tú seguirías siendo tú, y yo seguiría amándote. De la manera más sucia e imperfecta posible.”

Yuya se dejó ir. Envolvió los brazos alrededor del menor y lo abrazó fuerte, casi demasiado, incapaz de dejarlo.

Él también lo sentía. Cada fibra de su cuerpo reconocía a Yuri como suyo, y no por la magia que compartía, sino porque eran ellos.

Tenía razón. No iba a pasar nada, no a dos personas juntadas por el destino.

“Te amo, Chinen Yuri.” murmuró, besándolo. “Con o sin magia. Y no me interesa de lo que es correcto y lo que no lo es. No me interesa ser amado de manera limpia.” le peinó el pelo, mirándolo a los ojos. “Nací sucio. No hay otra manera como deberías amarme.”

“Naciste maravilloso, Takaki Yuya.” lo corrigió Yuri, sonriendo. “Naciste manchado por un secreto de que no deberías hablar. No con los que no sabrían cómo amarte para lo que eres.”

La magia había destruido su familia. En algún punto, quince años antes, Yuya habría dado lo que fuera para deshacerse del poder que corría por sus venas.

Ahora sentía ese poder emerger y encontrar a lo de Yuri, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba posible que existiera solamente un tipo de magia. Y que lo que sentía en ese momento estaba destinado a construir algo, en cambio. Con Yuri.


	21. Arioka/Yamada, Neighbours

  1. **Parade wa owaranai (El desfile no se acabó)**



[Neighbours!AU, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke]

Yamada se sentía como si su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón se hubieran juntado, hubieran estudiado un plan preciso, y al final lo hubieran jodido.

Pese a que fuera solamente en el final de los años veinte, había pasado ya por toda la experiencia de la relación seria, había compartido su vida con otro ser humano durante _años_ , lo había amado y había sido amado. O al menos lo esperaba, al ver como se había acabado.

De todos modos, había pasado un año. Ryosuke no pensaba de haber terminado con los hombres por el resto de su vida – había _algunas_ cosas que seguían gustándole – pero no estaba dispuesto a enamorarse. Al menos, no por un poco de tiempo más.

Pero luego, por supuesto, el destino tenía siempre una ironía rara cuando se trataba de él.

“Buenos días, ¡Yamada-kun! Saliste temprano esta mañana.”

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo sobresaltar, pero Ryosuke estaba bastante confiado de que habría tenido el mismo efecto en su corazón aun cuando lo hubiera visto llegar desde lejos.

Gracioso.

“Buenos días, Arioka-kun.” sonrió, intentando esforzarse para no sonrojarse. “Sí, tengo que ir a trabajar temprano esta mañana. Alguna gran emergencia que aparentemente no se puede resolver a las nueve.” se sintió un tal idiota mientras hablaba con su vecino, pero no pudo evitar de seguir. “Al menos, saldré unas horas antes. Supongo que pueda merecer la pena.”

La sonrisa que le hizo Arioka en respuesta le hizo sentir las piernas como goma, le dio un nudo en el estómago y le hizo sentir la cabeza ligera.

Estaba empezando a creer que esta historia habría acabado o con su mudanza o con una excursión a urgencias.

“Nada mal.” comentó el mayor, mirando de reojo el reloj. “Yo también voy a salir temprano del trabajo, hoy. ¿Qué piensas de celebrar un acontecimiento tan inusual e irnos a tomar algo juntos? Somos vecinos desde más de dos meses y nos encontramos solamente aquí en el pasillo.” hizo una pausa y se rio nerviosamente. “Además, no tuve ocasión de hacer muchos amigos fuera del trabajo. Supongo que me vendría bien.”

Oh, un amigo. Por supuesto. A Yamada también le habría venido bien un amigo.

“Pues, vale. Seré a casa alrededor de las seis, ¿nos encontramos aquí y salimos juntos?”

El entusiasmo en la cara de Arioka hizo recomenzar todo el proceso de piernas-estómago-cabeza de vuelta, pero a Yamada no le importaba nada.

“¡Genial! Pues, hasta luego.”

Miró al mayor irse, y tardó un poco antes de volver a moverse.

Sí, a Yamada le habría venido muy bien un amigo.

Lástima que no fuera para nada lo que quería que fuera por él Arioka Daiki.

*

Iba mal. Muy, muy mal.

Yamada le había mentido, por supuesto. Había llegado a casa a las cinco y media, así de poderse duchar, cambiar y convencer del hecho que no fuera una pésima idea.

De alguna manera, había llegado vivo con Arioka en un bar cerca de su condominio; de alguna manera había tenido éxito de pedir un coctel, y actualmente estaba procediendo a beberlo, demasiado rápidamente.

Se había enterado de que beber mantenía su boca bastante ocupada, y le impedía de decir algo muy tonto.

Daiki no parecía lamentarlo, de todas maneras; llevaba algún tiempo hablando de lo que hacía en Chiba – donde vivía hasta dos meses antes – permitiéndole a Yamada de quedarse ahí sentado y escuchar.

Aunque supiera que no podía durar para siempre.

“Estoy hablando solamente yo, lo siento. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Yamada-kun?”

Ryosuke tragó tan lentamente como posible, y lo miró por un momento, al salirse los ojos.

“Qué te digo de…” repitió, y suspiró. “No hay mucho de decir. Vivo en mi piso actual desde que dejé la casa de mis padres, aquí en Tokyo. Trabajo en la oficina administrativa de la universidad donde fui, y pasé años diciéndose que es solamente un trabajo temporáneo.” se rio y se encogió de hombros, incómodo. “Créeme, es una vida bastante aburrida. Prefiero oír de la tuya.”

Arioka se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, una mirada curiosa en la cara.

“¿Estás viendo a alguien?” le preguntó entonces, de manera inocente.

Al infierno. Yamada casi arriesgó sofocar con su coctel al oírlo.

“No. No exactamente. He…” se sonrojó profundamente y bajó el vaso, sintiendo la cabeza de repente ligera. “Hasta alrededor de un año atrás, sí. No veo a nadie desde entonces.” murmuró, esperando salir así.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

Arioka estudió su expresión por un momento, luego apoyó los codos en la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

“¿Tengo entendido que fuera algo serio?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado y esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

Y los nervios de Yamada podían soportar solamente hasta un punto.

“Lo era.” confirmó. “Ni siquiera se acabó bien, pues no fui muy ansiado para recomenzar. Estuvimos juntos cuatro años, él y yo, y al final iba tan mal de hacerme dudar que jamás haya merecido la pena.” no tenía éxito de pararse. Llevaba un tiempo sin hablar de esto, pero el hecho que siguiera siendo tan duro le hacía imposible contar la historia de manera apropiadamente vaga. “Honestamente, no creía que habría vuelto a sentirme atraído por un hombre. Hasta un poco de tiempo atrás me sentía como si no importara cuanto pudiera gustarme alguien, que no mereciera la pena.” se encogió de hombros y dio otro trago, ignaro de la manera como había expresado el concepto.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta, habría corrido fuera del bar y se habría apresurado a cambiar de casa y – posiblemente – de identidad.

“Hasta un poco de tiempo atrás, ¿sí?” repitió Arioka, una sonrisita consciente en el rostro. “Pues, ¿encontraste a alguien que te hizo cambiar de idea, recientemente?”

Ahí, Yamada se dio cuenta. Y tuvo ganas de gritar.

Pero no podía negar, no podía admitir y no podía realmente escapar. Pues lo único que le quedaba era ser audaz, y al infierno con todo.

“Sí.” fue con cuidado, devolviendo la sonrisa y esperando que Arioka no se diera cuenta de su incómodo. “Y me confunde. Mucho.”

“¿Por qué?” Daiki frunció el entrecejo, curioso.

Yamada lo pensó cuidadosamente, pero no había nada que pudiese decir para salvar la situación, pues brincó al abismo.

“Porque había renunciado en los hombres. No para siempre, pero como he dicho… no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto. O que me afectase tanto.” hizo una mueca, profundamente avergonzado. “Supongo que soy hecho así y punto, ¿no?”

Daiki siguió mirándolo, y el interés en su cara era lo único que le impedía a Yamada de levantarse e irse. Del país.

“Lo siento si…” hizo una pausa y una sonrisita. “Si esta _persona_ te dio problemas. Estoy seguro que no tuviera intención de ser un peso para ti. Especialmente después de lo que tiene que haberte hecho tu ex.”

“ _Por favor_.” Ryosuke chasqueó la lengua. “Él me rompió el corazón. _Tú_ , por otra parte, rompiste solamente la vida que me había construido durante los meses pasados. Tienes que ponerte a trabajar si quieres alcanzar su estatus.”

Podía leer en el rostro de Arioka que estaba satisfecho por la admisión que fuera efectivamente por él que Yamada estaba atraído, pero había algo más. Algo más serio.

“No lo haré.” dijo, con cuidado. “No puedo hacer promesas, por supuesto, pero puedo decirte que haré todo lo que puedo para evitar de romperte el corazón. Si me darás la posibilidad de hacerlo volver entero.”

Yamada lo miró, aterrorizado.

Le gustaba Arioka. Pero, aunque le gustase, no había pensado que pudiese realmente tener consecuencia, pues ahora que tenía la posibilidad, se sentía como si estuviera saltando al vacío sin paracaídas, abriéndose de vuelta a la posibilidad de sentir ese dolor.

Pero luego se concedió una mirada atrás a su vida, a lo que había sido la relación precedente. Y cuando volvió a mirar frente a sí, realizó que Arioka Daiki no tenía nada en común con ese hombre. No podía, no quería creer que fuera así.

“Intentamos con una cena, antes.” dijo, con una sonrisa de repente tímida. “Y quizá una película. Algunos besos y algo así. Luego podríamos hablar de mi corazón roto.”

La sonrisa en la cara de Daiki estaba tan luminosa que Yamada se lo olvidó enseguida todo.

“Pequeños pasos.” asintió. “Me apunto.”

Yamada aún no estaba listo, para nada. Seguía estando demasiado herido, demasiado aterrorizado, demasiado desconfiado.

Sin embargo, quería que Arioka lo curase de todo esto, y algo más.


	22. Yaotome/Nakajima, Historical

  1. **Call & Pray **



[Historical!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]

Era hermoso, visto desde lejos.

Era elegante, noble, siempre con una expresión reconfortante en la cara.

Desde cerca, Yuto siempre lo había encontrado muy diferente, pero eso no quería decir que no le gustara aún así.

Estaba dócilmente arrodillado en una esquina del cuarto, escuchando a Hikaru hablar con sus legados de algún ataque en la región, a manos de…

Yuto no había entendido los detalles, demasiado concentrado en la manera como su shogun se dirigía a sus subordinados, cuanto lo hiciera de manera gentil pero firme, dejándoles saber qué a pesar del tono utilizado no les estaba dando sugerencias, sino órdenes.

Nunca hablaba así con él, y era al mismo tiempo una bendición y una maldición. Yuto no habría apreciado el tono condescendiente dirigido a él, pero el hecho que Hikaru no lo hiciera significaba solamente que no lo consideraba necesario, porque a Yuto no le hacía falta ser convencido de nada. Porque le pertenecía.

Tuvo apenas éxito de aguantar un suspiro cuando los hombres dejaron el cuarto, y se quedó en su esquina, esperando que el mayor le diera instrucciones sobre lo que quería que hiciera.

Yuto estaba dividido, en realidad: una parte de él quería quedarse, mientras el lado más sano lo temía como la peor pesadilla posible. Estaba a menudo así, cuando se trataba del tiempo que pasaba solo con Hikaru.

Vio al mayor tomarse la cabeza entre las manos y luego levantar los ojos hacia él, como realizando solamente en ese momento que seguía estando ahí.

“Eres tan dócil cuando tengo un encuentro importante que a veces te confundo por una pieza de mobiliario.” se burló de Yuto, que en respuesta se sonrojó.

“Supongo que no te alegrarías mucho si hablara. Intento solamente hacer lo que debo.”

Hikaru hizo una sonrisita y se levantó, caminando hacia él. Le tomó el mentón y le hizo levantar la cabeza, mirándolo a los ojos.

“Fuiste bueno, como siempre.” le aseguró. “Me pregunto solamente porque no seas igualmente manso cuando estamos solos.”

Yuto se atrevió a sonreír, aunque desapareció enseguida.

“Porque tampoco te gustaría eso. Si fuera más dócil que así, te habrías hartado de mí después de poco tiempo. En cambio, tres años después de mi llegar a tu palacio, sigo estando aquí.” dijo, llano, esperando no haber cruzado el límite. Suspiró con alivio cuando Hikaru rio.

“No es muy halagador para mí, pero es verdad.” confirmó. “El hecho que sigas rebelándote es un constante motivo de diversión para mí. No te habría encontrado tan interesante si te hubieras rendido a todos mis caprichos.”

Yuto absorbió el golpe y se mordió fuerte la lengua para impedirse de responder.

Por supuesto, era toda una ilusión. Tenía de todas maneras que rendirse a todos sus caprichos, tenía que satisfacer todos los deseos del shogun. Y luego tenía que mentir a sí mismo, diciéndose que era solamente porque le habría gustado guardar la cabeza en el cuello.

La razón no era esa desde un poco de tiempo. 

“Pues me alegro de haberme hecho interesante.” murmuró, volviendo a bajar la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

Hikaru le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, indicando la cama con la cabeza.

“Si te vas a acostar, puedo mostrarte cuanto te encuentre interesante.” dijo, con una sonrisa relajada y engreído.

Estaba muy parecida a la manera como se había dirigido a sus matones, excepto que su petición no mascaraba una orden. No necesitaba ordenar nada, no a Yuto.

El menor no dijo nada y caminó despacio hacia la cama, deshaciendo el cinturón del kimono y dejándolo caer al suelo, antes de subir a la cama, mecánicamente. Se giró y vio que Hikaru lo miraba fijo, voraz.

Amaba esa mirada en él. Amaba el momento justo antes, cuando lo shogun parecía listo para comerlo vivo, cuando mostraba de encontrarlo irresistible.

Hacía sentir bien a Yuto, era el único momento del día en que tenía éxito de olvidar la naturaleza de su condición, e iludirse de que lo que tenían fuera real.

Duró hasta el primer toque de Hikaru en su piel, posesivo ya. como si estuviera tocando un objeto más que a un ser humano. Y se acabó ahí por Yuto.

Se tumbó y lo tomó, y lo disfrutó; el dolor porque Hikaru no podía preocuparse con ir despacio, la humillación de sentirse solamente un trozo de carne. El placer, porque no podía evitarlo.

Al correrse, comprendió, se sintió ligeramente peor de la vez antes. Siempre era así, se sentía como si cada vez que tenían sexo llegase más y más cerca del final.

De su fallecimiento, si Hikaru hubiera decidido eso por él. Aún peor, de su libertad.

No era lo que quería.

“¿Puedo quedarme?” se dejó escapar, y ni siquiera tuvo éxito de arrepentirse.

La miraba en el rostro de Hikaru estaba impagable. Se paró mientras aún estaba dentro de él, maldiciendo entre los dientes.

“¿Qué quiere decir puedes quedarte?” repitió, frunciendo el entrecejo. Titubeó por un momento y luego salió de él, visiblemente irritado. “Deberías aprender tu lugar en la cama también, Yuto. Uno pensaría que sea lo único en qué sirves, deberías hacerlo mejor.” dijo, deliberadamente ofensivo.

A Yuto no le importaba. En ese momento no.

“Lo siento. No querías… puedes seguir si…” se sonrojó y se le acercó de vuelta, pero Hikaru lo empujó.

“ _Gracias_ por el permiso.” ironizó. “Por supuesto puedo seguir, si quiero. Por supuesto no puedes negármelo.” suspiró. “No quiero. Quiero saber lo que querías decir. Ahora mismo.” ordenó.

Tenía esa mirada en la cara, la que ponía cuando alguien lo decepcionaba. Yuto estaba aterrorizado por esa, en principio.

Ya no lo asustaba, y no porque pensase que Hikaru no fuera capaz de hacerle daño: lo era. Sencillamente, ya no tenía miedo del dolor.

“Esta noche.” murmuró, profundamente avergonzado. “Quiero dormir en tu cama esta noche. Nunca me lo dejas hacer. Haces lo que quieres conmigo y luego me haces ir, como si fuera cualquier otra…”

“¿Puta?” lo interrumpió Hikaru, ahora mucho más allá del estar enfadado. “Y, exactamente, ¿Qué pensabas de ser, Yuto? Viniste aquí porque te compré, ¿no? Nunca hubo ni una pizca de consentimiento por tu parte, no nos encontramos y enamoramos, pues no creo de deberte nada más de lo que te doy ya. Que es mucho, pequeña zorra ingrata.” escupió las palabras, la vena en su cuello tan espesa que Yuto temió que pudiera explotar en algún momento.

El menor tragó un par de veces, intentando esforzarse para no llorar.

Había dicho demasiado ya, ambos lo habían hecho.

No se podía volver atrás.

“Lo sé qué es mucho. Quizá es esto que es equivocado, en esta situación.” dijo, calmo. “Es verdad, me compraste. Sé cuál es mi papel, sé de ser una puta y sé qué en el momento en que te cansarás de mí me tirarás como un juguete roto.” su voz tembló por un momento, pero se recuperó rápidamente. “Pero veo la diferencia en la manera como me coges ahora, con respecto al principio. Y siento la diferencia en la manera como me dejo coger. No es verdad que nunca hubo consentimiento por mi parte, Hikaru, y sé qué estás consciente de esto.” suspiró, frustrado. “Querría solamente que no tuvieras miedo de mostrarme más de esto. Más del tirano gentil, más del hombre que piensas de tener que ser para triunfar. Lo pensé mil de veces durante los años, y no llegué a ninguna conclusión. Todo, excepto nuestro dolor, es un misterio si no escogimos hablar entre nosotros. Y…” sabía qué estaba yendo más alla, sabía qué había más que su vida en riesgo, pero no podía pararse ahora, aunque lo hubiera querido. Y no lo quería. “Y no me importa de mi dolor, aprendí a vivir con eso mucho tiempo atrás. Es el tuyo que no sufro, Hikaru.”

La cara del shogun estaba tallada en la piedra mientras lo escuchaba. Yuto sabía qué estaba reflexionando, qué estaba pensando intensamente en sus palabras. Y que estaba elaborando su juicio final.

“Toda mi vida, intenté captar la verdad sobre la eternidad.” dijo entonces, mortalmente serio. “Siempre pensé de tener que protegerme, para estar a salvo de todo. Enemigos, amigos o amantes, nunca hizo una diferencia para mí. Y es por esto que pensaba que tú fueras una elección segura. Eras alguien que me gustaba, pero que nunca debería haberse acercado a mí más que así.” miró hondo en los ojos del menor, y sacudió la cabeza. “Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si quieres.” decretó al final, luego se giró rápidamente y se tumbó, como si no quisiera que Yuto viera su cara después de la concesión que le había hecho.

El menor se quedó quieto algunos instantes antes de alcanzarlo, apoyando la frente contra su nuca y respirando hondo.

“Gracias.” susurró contra su piel, aun sabiendo bien qué la gratitud sola nunca podía expresar como se sintiera realmente.

“No lo digas.” murmuró Hikaru. “Y será mejor que dejes el dolor afuera. Tengo bastante del mío para preocuparme del tuyo también.” añadió, amargo.

Pero Yuto conocía al shogun mejor que todo el mundo; y sabía qué Hikaru había derretido todo el dolor sobrante por esa noche, y que habría trabajado para hacerlo desvanecer una vez por todas.

Para siempre.


	23. Takaki/Yamada, Blind date

  1. **Miracle wonder magic**



[Blind date!AU, Takaki Yuya/Yamada Ryosuke]

_“De verdad, no recuerdo de haberte pedido que me engancharas con nadie, Kei.”_

_“Vale, no lo hiciste. Pero puedes agradecerme más tarde.”_

_“De verdad piensas que necesite que te entrometas tú, ¿Qué no pueda encontrar a un hombre solo? ¿O qué_ quiera _a alguien en este momento?”_

_“Pongámoslo de esta manera, Yuuyan: Kota y yo nos negamos a seguir saliendo contigo que estás de morros. Empezamos a sentirnos como si tuviéramos a un hijo mayorcito y todas las niñeras del mundo hubieran dejado de trabajar. Pues esta noche vas a conocer a este chico que me presentó mi colega, y si no te gusta al menos habrás recordado a ti mismo lo que quiere decir tener una cita. ¿Está claro?”_

_“Clarísimo.”_

A Yuya no le gusta para nada la situación.

Kei le había hecho ver una foto del chico en redes, y por mucho que podía entender de una foto con una postura cuidadosa, es bastante hermoso, pero nunca fue eso el punto.

Fue con personas, en pasado, y nunca acabó bien. Le gusta su vida tal como es, y no piensa que le haga realmente _falta_ a alguien para sentirse completo.

Sin embargo, era un concepto difícil de explicar a Kota y Kei, que estaban juntos desde tan tiempo de parecer una pareja de viejos cascarrabias, listos para arreglar a todo el mundo de la manera como se habían arreglado ellos.

Pues Yuya en este momento está sentado en un restaurante, listo para pasar un par de horas increíblemente desprovistas de significado con un hombre guapo que no le interesa para nada. Genial.

Al verlo entrar de la puerta, al menos, tiene que admitir que la foto en general no estaba tan construida: es realmente atractivo, este Yamada Ryosuke.

Sonríe mientras se acerca a la mesa, la forma de andar naturalmente elegante.

“Hola. Tú tienes que ser Takaki Yuya.” dice, la sonrisa aún más larga ahora.

De repente, Yuya se siente muy consciente de sí. Piensa en _su_ imagen del perfil, que debería haber sido graciosa, seguramente nada para causar una buena impresión con…

“Sí, soy yo.” escupe, nervioso, y luego se sonroja e indica la silla frente a sí. “Toma asiento.” lo invita, intentando retomar las riendas de sí mismo mientras Yamada hace como le pidió.

“Soy Yamada Ryosuke.” se presenta con una sonrisita. “Por supuesto. A menos que no tengas más que una cita a ciegas esta noche.” bromea.

“No es realmente mi ambiente.” responde Yuya con una mueca, antes de realizar que podría parecer grosero. “Quiero decir, no es que tenga nada contra la gente que va a citas a ciegas, quería solamente decir que…”

Yamada ríe, y eso hace sentir mejor a Yuya, porque la risa no parece de burla.

“No te preocupes. Estás bastante incómodo que había entendido ya que no estás acostumbrado.” lo tranquiliza. “Tampoco a mí me gustan mucho, por cierto. Pero si conoces a Chinen, estoy seguro de que puedas entender que no es sencillo decirle que no.”

Yuya conoce al colega de Kei bastante bien de creer a Yamada.

“Pues, bien. Finjamos de habernos encontrados por casualidad y haber decidido de cenar juntos sin que nadie se entrometiera, ¿podemos, por favor? O no estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir hasta el final de la noche.” sugirió, desplazando el peso en la silla, incómodo. Yamada ríe una vez más.

“Trato hecho.” acepta con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Desde ahí, se hace más sencillo. Yuya nunca fue tipo de abrirse mucho con las personas que no conoce bien, pero de alguna manera es natural por él hablar con este chico. Media hora del principio de la cena, están acabando el entrante y Yamada sabe ya todo lo que hay de saber sobre la familia de Yuya y su trabajo.

Impresionante, piensa Yuya. Espantoso, también.

“Pues.” le dice Yamada, al acabar de comer. Parece más serio ahora, mientras apoya la espalda contra la silla y cruza los brazos. “¿Por qué Inoo-kun pensó que necesitaras a él para tener una cita? Porque, tengo que decírtelo, no esperaba pasar una noche tan buena.”

Yuya levanta una ceja, pero no se ofende.

“Dime de ti y te diré de mí.” lo desafía. “Después de todo, Chinen-kun hizo lo mismo para ti, ¿no?”

El menor sonríe y asiente.

“Sí, efectivamente.” admite, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Bueno, Yuri tiende a creer que tenga un gusto horrible para los hombres, pues se encargó de encontrar a uno decente para mí. Esta es toda la historia.” suspira. “De todas maneras, no puedo decir que se equivoque. _Tengo_ una especie de pasión por el hombre equivocado.”

Por un momento, Yuya se pregunta si él encaje o menos en la categoría, pero decide que no quiere tomar ese camino, aún no.

“Para mí está un poco más complicado.” empieza a explicar. “Oh, bueno. No lo es. Por supuesto, como cualquiera llegó soltero a treinta años, tuve mi parte de malas relaciones. Pero no es por esas que renuncié a ver a alguien, he solamente…” encuentra difícil expresarse, pero sigue siendo determinado en hacer lo mejor. Por alguna razón, quiere que Yamada entienda. “Fui solo durante mucho tiempo. Vivo solo desde que tengo dieciocho años, tengo mi manera de vivir. Nunca encontré a nadie que me hiciera desear cambiarla, pues he sólo pensado que no existiera.” se encoge de hombros. “Kei insiste porque lleva toda la vida estando con Yabu. _Es_ su vida. Pues piensa que yo también debería tener algo así, sin realizar que no está posible.” dice, sintiéndose incómodo para haberse abierto tanto con alguien que conoce hace apenas un par de horas.

Yamada lo piensa por un rato, y al final asiente.

“Estoy de acuerdo.” dice, una sonrisa tierna en la cara. “Es ridículo pensar que tú o yo podemos tener el mismo tipo de relación que Inoo-kun tiene con alguien con quien está desde que era un chico.” suspira. “De todas maneras, te equivocas, ¿sabes?”

Yuya frunce el entrecejo y se pone defensivo.

“¿Cómo?”

Yamada pone los brazos en la mesa y se asoma adelante, mirándolo a los ojos.

“Dijiste que nunca encontraste a nadie que te hiciera desear cambiar la manera como vives. Y tengo dos objeciones de hacer.” respira hondo, antes de seguir. “En primer lugar, si encontraras la persona correcta, no deberías para nada cambiar tu vida. Deberías solamente hacer sitio por esa persona.” hace una sonrisita y levanta una ceja. “Además, no encontraste la persona que te hiciera desear cambiar la manera como vives… todavía. Tiene que ser la correcta solamente una vez.”

Yuya absorbe el mensaje. Piensa en las palabras de Yamada por un minuto, las reflexiona.

Le gusta como suenan.

“Quizá tienes razón. Pues, por ejemplo, digamos que alguien como a mí de inesperadamente encuentra a un chico, digamos que ese chico toca los puntos correctos con él…”

“Quizá son compatibles. O quizá nunca van a serlo.” Yamada se encoge de hombros y sonríe. “Digo solamente que podrían. Que no deberías rendirte solamente porque aún no pasó.”

Yuya sabe bien de que están hablando, y sabe qué por una vez no lo asusta.

Se siente como si lloviera en la adorable historia que se construyó, esa manera como siempre pensó que tuviera que proceder su vida.

Pero quizá eso era un Yuya menos evolucionado. Uno que aún no había encontrado al hombre correcto.

Y al Takaki Yuya actual quiere correr el riesgo, y dejarse iludir por un nuevo tipo de historia. Una contada de alguien diferente, quizá.

“Pues, quizá son compatibles.” dice al final, devolviendo la sonrisa de Yamada. “¿Qué pueden hacer esas personas para enterarse de donde lleva?”

“¿Hipotéticamente?” Yamada se ríe. “Podrían pedir la cuenta e ir a beber algo. Y luego pueden volver a casa y uno de los dos puede esperar un tiempo breve antes de llamar al otro para concertar una segunda cita.”

“Hipotéticamente.” repite Yuya, perdido en sus pensamientos. Luego hace señal al camarero para tener la cuenta y se gira para volver a mirar a Yamada. “¿Te gustaría seguir con algo de beber?” le pregunta entonces, confiado como nunca fue en su vida.

Kei habría sido tan engreído. Habría pensado de haber siempre tenido razón, y Yuya puede soportarlo apenas.

Pero, bueno. Quizá nunca pasará.

Tendrá solamente que esperar y ver.


	24. Yaotome/Inoo, Superheroes

  1. **Lucky-Unlucky**



[Superheroes!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Inoo Kei]

Estar desnudo en la misma cama con Kei y tener sexo con él hace sentir a Hikaru muchas cosas diferentes.

Se siente relajado, para empezar; el sexo es prácticamente la única actividad que – cuando emprendida – hace callar a Kei. O no lo hace callar, que está igualmente bien.

Se siente a salvo, de alguna manera. Estar con alguien como a él, alguien que no lo haga sentir diferente, es liberador para Hikaru. Sabe qué no tiene que controlarse, que no va a pasar nada mal mientras está con Kei.

Una pequeña parte de él, de todas maneras, se siente incomoda también. Casi nunca hablan de esto, se limitan a encontrarse en los pasillos, follar y volver a ser mejores amigos, como si por ellos tener sexo fuera como ir al pub y tomar una cerveza.

Cada vez que intenta sacar el tema, Kei ríe y le dice que piensa demasiado. Y quizá es verdad.

“¿Crees que tu resistencia llegue de tu ser un mutante o eres sencillamente tal?”

Hikaru casi sofoca en su respiración, tomado por sorpresa por las palabras de Kei.

Acabaron con la tercera ronda de la noche, y la pregunta del menor no está tan al azar.

“Deberíamos preguntárselo a los científicos. Sería una buena ventaja del ser un jodido superhéroe.” Hikaru frunce la nariz. “Una de las muy pocas.”

Kei se ríe y se apoya contra de él, acariciándole distraídamente el pecho.

“Me gustaría decir de tener tu misma resistencia, pero quizá para mí es solamente el sexo en sí. Me gusta demasiado.” sonríe, malicioso, y se extiende para darle un beso bajo el cuello a Hikaru. “Además, no encuentro que ser un mutante sea nada mal. ¿Preferirías ser aburrido como el resto de la humanidad?”

Hikaru finge pensarlo, porque no le hace realmente falta. Conoce la respuesta desde el primer momento que se manifestó su poder.

“Por supuesto me gustaría.” dijo, firme. “Piénsalo. Nadie te miraría como si fuera un bicho raro. No deberías mantener el control todo el tiempo para evitar de incendiar algo. Ninguna responsabilidad sobre el jodido mundo, como si el hecho de ser capaz de hacer cosas nos dé automáticamente la tarea de hacer ir todo como la seda. ¿Qué hay de malo?” levanta una ceja, con humor aún peor que antes. Adiós a su beatitud post-sexo.

Kei se sienta, despacio, extiende una mano y hace aparecer un pequeño rayo. Es encantador, en serio, pero no es esto el punto.

“No recuerdo de haber estado sin poderes.” dice, lentamente. “Quiero decir, no es que fuera tan joven cuando se manifestó mi mutación, sólo… borré lo que era antes, y esto es todo lo que soy ahora, lo que siempre seré.” sonríe y se encoge de hombros. “Lo que _amo_ ser. Me gusta todo, Hikka, lo sabe. Me gusta el poder, me gusta la responsabilidad. No me importa de cómo nos miran los humanos, porque siempre nos enseñaron que ellos no entienden. No es su culpa ni nuestra. Y seguro no cambiaría lo que puedo hacer por una vida donde nadie me mira.”

Hikaru pone los ojos en blanco, y no responde enseguida.

Lo sabe, por supuesto lo sabe. Es amigo de Kei de toda la vida, y aunque siempre haya admirado su entusiasmo – envidiado, a veces – nunca lo compartió.

A él le importa de las miradas. Le importa ser diferente.

“Tú creciste oyéndote decir que eres especial, Kei. No es exactamente lo mismo.” murmura, sabiendo bien qué esto es solamente una parte minúscula de la substancial diferencia entre Kei y él. Se limita a abrir la caja de Pandora, e Hikaru no está ni siquiera seguro de quererlo.

Inoo frunce el entrecejo, confuso.

“Yo te digo siempre que eres especial.” le hace notar. “Por supuesto, no hablo solamente de tus poderes. Sí, ser capaz de conjurar fuego es genial y todo, pero lo sabes qué eres mucho más que eso. _Yo_ lo sé.” suspira, frustrado, como si no supiera como explicar. “Sí, crecí con padres alentadores y tú no. No cambia nada. Estás rodeado por gente que te aprecia, que te ama, pues no entiendo porque te concentres en la que no lo hace.”

“Mis padres no tienen nada que ver con esto.” responde listo Hikaru, brusco. “Me abandonaron muy antes del manifestarse de mi mutación. Pues, en realidad, es lo único para que no puedo culpar mis poderes.” sacude la cabeza. “Estoy consciente de la gente que rodea. Estoy consciente de estar a salvo en mi mundo, con otros mutantes, contigo y con el resto de nuestros amigos. Pero es _nuestro_ mundo, Kei-chan. No _el_ mundo, lo que nos piden que protegemos. Pienso que sea bastante hipócrita que nos menosprecien y luego exijan que les salvemos el culo, digo solamente esto.”

Kei ríe, de todo corazón.

“Por supuesto son hipócritas, ¡Hikka!” dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Todos somos hipócritas, de alguna manera. Todos hacemos cosas tontas y contradictorias, todos tenemos defectos y todos pensamos de ser mejores que alguien más, en algún punto en la vida.” gatea en su regazo, llevando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. “Y tú eres uno que nunca cambia la primera opinión que se hace de alguien. ¿No es lo mismo que juzgar a alguien solamente porque es un mutante?” le hace notar, e Hikaru le daría con gusto un puñetazo. Fuerte. Si no tuviera perfectamente razón.

“Vale, vale.” se rinde. “Pues, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué daré otra posibilidad a la humanidad? Quieres que salga y me encuentre un amigo humano o un novio humano, ¿y qué juntos nos convertimos en el emblema de como mutantes y humanos no tengan que ser enemigos?” ironiza, haciendo reír a Kei otra vez.

“No, esto no lo quiero.” sonríe y se le acerca, besándole los labios. “Quiero que te quedes en esta cama conmigo y te olvides de cuanto desprecias tu condición. Quiero que te concentres en el hecho que estoy aquí, que pienso que seas maravilloso, y divertido, y gentil y un montón de cosas más. Y que encuentro tu poder muy caliente, también – con doble sentido.” sonríe, malicioso, e Hikaru _tiene_ que besarlo. “Y quiero que dejes de parecer tan perdido, Hikaru. Entiendo el peso de tu pasado, pero ya no eres esa persona. No eres el chico pequeño perdido que no tiene a nadie en el mundo. Tienes una familia, ahora. Nosotros somos tu familia, Hikka, _yo_ lo soy. Si me dejas serlo.”

Las palabras de Kei pesan una tonelada. Hikaru casi entra en pánico al oírlas, porque siempre fue así, no está acostumbrado a tener a alguien que se preocupe por él, no está acostumbrado a que a alguien le importe y…

“Nací perdido, y no tengo placer en hacerme encontrar.” murmura al final, pero luego sonríe. “A menos que seas tú, claro. De todos modos, no hay manera de ocultarse de ti.”

La sonrisa de Kei merece todo el dolor de lo que se dijeron. Y más.

“Fuego y tormenta.” murmura Inoo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Molamos, Yaotome Hikaru. Como mutantes, como personas, como…” hace una pausa, encogiéndose de hombros.

“¿Cómo amantes?” lo provoca Hikaru, y luego lo empuja rápidamente con la espalda contra el colchón, y se apresura a meterse encima a él, así que sea imposible para él moverse.

“Como cualquier quiera que sea, Hikaru.” responde el menor, serio. “Hasta que me querrás.”

Hikaru quiere decirle exactamente en qué papel lo quiere en su vida, pero utilizó ya demasiadas palabras para hablar de algo doloroso, pues guardará las cosas agradables por más tarde.

Por ahora, se limitará a coger el indicio. Se lo cogerá. 


	25. Nakajima/Yamada, Boarding school

  1. **Joubachi (Abeja reina)**



[Boarding school!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke]

No era un secreto que Yamada odiase ese lugar.

No era un secreto para sus padres, que tenían que oírlo quejarse todos los días cuando llamaban. No era un secreto para ninguno de los profesores, que tenían que lidiar con su comportamiento mucho menos que agradable.

Y tampoco era un secreto para sus compañeros de escuela, y había hecho tanto un buen trabajo en hacerse insoportable que ya prácticamente ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse.

Bueno, casi. Ryosuke habría enfrentado mejor la soledad, si no hubiera sido por Nakajima jodidísimo Yuto.

Se estaba actualmente quejando de algo, mientras el menor luchaba para mantenerlo quieto y quitarle la ropa.

Molesto, en serio.

“…y esa tonta profesora de matemática, ¿Qué piensa? ¿Crees de ser la única mujer sobre la tierra quien comprende el análisis? Tenía a un profesor de todo respeto en mi vieja escuela, no hace falta que me mire como si no supiera cuanto son dos más dos.” se quejó, dándose apenas cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Yuto.

“Lo sé. Es insufrible.” respondió distraídamente Nakajima, mientras se ocupaba del resto de los botones de la camisa de Ryosuke. “Uno pensaría que todo lo que hace sea quejarse.” añadió después, pero Ryosuke ignoró completamente la ironía.

“¿Verdad? Quiero decir, alguien debería realmente bajarla de su pedestal. Sabes, es por esto que no me gusta aquí. Todo parece tan falso, tan desagradable. Parece que os sentéis los más inteligentes en el mundo, que el hecho de asistir a esta escuela os haga mejores de gente que asiste a otro lugar. No es justo, es bastante irritante.”

Eso tuvo éxito de llamar la atención de Yuto.

“Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta de que fueras el hijo de un pobre peón que está aquí con una beca.” ironizó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Eres tan privilegiado como el resto de los chicos aquí, Yamada. No pienses de no serlo solamente porque pasa todo el tiempo quejándote de _nosotros_.” hizo una sonrisita. “No es que quejes tanto de este lugar cuando tengo éxito de quitarte la ropa de encima, ¿no? En esos momentos no pareces tan apenado.”

Yamada al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

“Eso es diferente. No es para nada mi culpa, supongo que el sexo sea lo único que no discrimina sobre la base de la clase.” suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, luego se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos. “No digo que no soy privilegiado. Soy rico, vale. Pero no me voy por ahí con ese aire engreído, ¿no?”

Yuto estaba muy dividido.

De un lado, quería _mucho_ a Yamada desnudo dentro de los diez segundos siguiente.

Del otro, no podía siempre dejarle ganas las discusiones solamente porque estaba cachondo.

“En realidad…” empezó e hizo una mueca. “Lo haces, ¿sí?” se encogió de hombros. “Todo lo que nos oímos decir es cuanto fuera bueno tu viejo colegio, cuanto sean simpáticos tus amigos en tu casa, como si nosotros viviéramos en una burbuja y tú fueras la única persona en el mundo que jamás vivió una vida afuera de estas paredes.” se mordió un labio, incómodo. “No todos somos tan mal, ¿sabes? Hay gente simpática aquí también. Pero cada vez que hablo con uno de nuestros compañeros, mitad de ellos tiene miedo de ti y la otra mitad quiere patearte. Mucho.”

Yamada estaba por explotar, se dio cuenta. De todas maneras, alguien tenía que decírselo, y ya que él era el único con quien hablaba…

“Yo… yo nunca he…” Ryosuke empezó a decir confusamente, luego respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. “¡Ni siquiera hicieron el esfuerzo para conocerme! Por supuesto piensan que dé miedo o sea insufrible, ¡lo decidieron en el momento que entré en clase!” se quejó, empezando a abotonarse la camisa.

Y ahí se iba la tarde de sexo de Yuto, muchas gracias.

“El contrario también es verdadero.” intentó explicar, aunque tuviera la sensación de hablar con un niño de cinco años. “Del momento que tu padre te dijo que te estaba enviando en internado, decidiste que lo habrías odiado, porque es un _internado_ , y es una especie de punición, ¿no?” suspiró, frustrado. “No sería mejor, en cambio, ¿divertirse aquí? ¿No sería mejor intentar disfrutar la ocasión, pese a cuanto te dé asco? Porque te lo digo, hay un futuro solitario frente a ti si no empiezas a ser más amable. Con los otros muchachos y también con los profesores. Tienes la posibilidad de hacer tu vida agradable o un infierno, y en este momento estás eligiendo la segunda opción. Y eso, en mi opinión, es algo muy, muy tonto.” se paró y lo miró, encontrándolo casi aturdido. Se limpió la garganta e intentó recomponerse. “Ahora. ¿La lección de ciencias sociales se acabó? ¿Podemos tener sexo? Porque supongo que, al menos, eso te vendría bien.”

Yamada arrugó el entrecejo, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con una voz débil que Yuto nunca le había oído utilizar antes.

“Dijiste que mitad de los muchachos tiene miedo de mí y la otra mitad quiere patearme.” dijo, hesitando. “Pues, ¿de qué mitad eres parte tú? ¿Es solamente por el sexo que sigues hablando conmigo?”

Si hubiera sido cualquiera, Yuto lo habría abrazado. Pero no sabía cómo habría reaccionado Ryosuke y, honestamente, no lo merecía ni un poco.

“No hagas preguntas y no se te contarán mentiras.” contestó, amargo, y luego suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. “Yo soy él raro, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta. Hablo contigo porque me gusta – cuando no eres un gilipollas – y es la misma razón para que me acuesto contigo. Nada más, nada menos.” hizo una mueca e inclinó la cabeza de un lado. “Pero, si tuvieras que seguir mi consejo y empezar a hablar con otra gente, me gustaría seguir teniendo algunos privilegios para mí. No hace realmente falta ser demasiado amigable con todo el mundo.” añadió, y se sintió de hecho feliz cuando vio a Ryosuke sonreír. No lo hacía a menudo.

“Te gusto. “declaró, una mirada engreída en la cara. “Puedes bien fingir que sea por razones raras, pero te gusto. Pues no soy tan mal, ¿no?” empezó a deshacerse de vuelta la camisa, los ojos fijos al menor. “Pues, vale. Podría o no podría seguir tu consejo. De todas maneras, mi futuro no parece tan sombrío, ¿no? Estarás tú.”

Yuto quería golpear la cabeza contra la pared y maldecir a Yamada Ryosuke para haber usado sus palabras fuera de contexto así de traer el significado que quería él.

Pero, más que eso, quería quitarle la ropa. Mucho.

“Vale, vale. Haz lo que sea.” murmuró. “Yo haré _quien_ sea.”

Sabía por qué le gustaba Yamada. El sexo lo hacía más sufrible, ya que no hablaba tanto.

Eso, y quizá algo más. No tenía que decidir en ese momento.

Aparentemente, tenían un largo camino frente a ellos para aprenderlo todo.


	26. Yaotome/Nakajima, Family

  1. **Journey**



[Family!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Nakajima Yuto]

_“Lo siento mucho, Hikka, lo sé qué adoras a los niños y que probablemente quieres bastante de hacer un equipo de béisbol, pero yo no soy hecho por eso. Dudo que nunca querré ser padre.”_

“Hikka, estoy realmente tratando de mantener la calma, pero… ¿Por qué demonio me llevaste velitas verdes? Pensaba que hubiéramos traído al mundo a una niña, no a Yoda.”

Hikaru abrió la boca para responder, pero luego volvió a cerrarla y respiró hondo antes de aventurarse en una respuesta.

“En primer lugar, ninguno de los dos posee un útero, pues no trajimos ni una cosa al mundo.” le hizo notar, y se apresuró a seguir antes de que Yuto pudiera matarlo. “Segundo, en la tienda habían acabado las velas rosas, pues eran estas o las azules, y elegí las con que estaba menos probable que esta noche tenía que dormir en el sofá.” hizo una sonrisita. “Y tercero… ¿Cuánto habría sido genial traer al mundo a Yoda?”

Yuto se llevó las manos a las sienes y empezó a masajearlas a contrarreloj, como si lidiar con Hikaru le hubiera dado una migraña.

“Muy genial.” tuvo éxito de murmurar, antes de arrancar las velas de la mano de su novio. “Vale, voy a hacerlas funcionar. Por supuesto caerán muy mal con el pastel, pero no es que aquí le importe a nadie.” se giró hacia el parque y se acurrucó, extendiendo una vela adelante.

“A ti te gusta el verde, ¿verdad, Yui-chan?” preguntó en tono reconfortante, y se rio cuando la niña le tomó la velita de la mano y se negó a devolverla. “Niña terca.” dijo afectuosamente, y luego se giró de vuelta hacia Hikaru. “Tienes mucha suerte que me ponga tanto de buen humor. Fuiste horrible durante todos los preparativos para el cumpleaños. Uno pensaría que no te importe de que _tu_ hija cumpla un año, hoy.”

Hikaru puso los ojos en blanco y le tendió una mano, ayudándolo a volver en pie. Luego le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

“Me importa. Me importa tanto como a ti, deberías saberlo.” lo corrigió. “Pero me temo que _ella_ no sea muy involucrada con la fiesta de cumpleaños que has tan cuidadosamente planeado. Tiene un año, Yutti, por dios. ¿Piensas realmente que hoy será diferente de todos los otros días para ella?” hizo una sonrisita. “Yo estoy muy bien con una buena fiesta, de todas maneras. Sencillamente, no creo que el color de las velitas será un problema real, ya que ella no va a recordarse nada.”

Yuto se escapó del agarre en sus hombros y le echó un vistazo furioso.

“Vale. Y cuando será adolescente y pedirá fotos de su primero cumpleaños, ¿Qué debería decirle? Está seguro de que voy a usarte como chivo expiatorio. Dejemos que sea elle a decidir si su papá _guay_ es lo que no pensaba que las velitas verdes fueran aceptables o lo que no quería ninguna fiesta, solamente porque ella no va a recordar.” le dijo, y cruzó los brazos con satisfacción.

Hikaru rio y se le acercó, dándole un beso en los labios.

“Amor, cuando será adolescente no pensará que ninguno de los dos sea guay, porque nosotros seremos los que le impedirán de quedarse afuera hasta tarde o de perforarse partes del cuerpo raras. Puedes confiar en esto.”

Yuto tembló al pensarlo, e intentó dejar de hacerlo tan pronto como posible.

“Pasará un poco de tiempo con sus abuelos. Abrirá los regalos – y aún no estoy seguro de que tu madre no vendrá aquí con un pony de carne y hueso. Comerá un poco de pastel. Yo digo que se divertirá, aunque tiene solamente un año. Por favor, no nos arruines la fiesta.” se quejó entonces, seguro de que con ese tono habría convencido fácilmente a Hikaru.

“Vale, vale, ganas tú.” concedió. “Como he dicho, no tengo nada contra la fiesta en sí. _Podría_ tener algunas objeciones si mi madre llevara un pony en esta casa, pero supongo que estamos a salvo al menos hasta que cumplirá…” hizo una pausa de repente, frunciendo el entrecejo. “¿Dijiste comer el pastel?” preguntó después, incrédulo.

Yuto desplazó el peso de pie, incómodo.

“¿No puede?” preguntó en baja voz, y comprendió la respuesta de la mirada en la cara de Yaotome.

“Tiene un año, ¡Yutti! Los estudios demuestran que no es saludar darle azúcar a un niño durante los primeros dos años de vida, sin mencionar que es un excitante y…” se paró otra vez, y se golpeó la frente. “¿Cuánto llevas dándole dulces, Yutti?”

Nakajima entró por un momento en pánico, luego tomó una decisión rápida y se le acercó, una sonrisa en la cara.

“Sabes, Hikka, ahora que lo pienso... las velitas son muy lindas. ¿Sabías que el verde es mi color favorido?”

El parpadeo tenía que haber funcionado, porque Hikaru ya no parecía tan enfadado.

“Cuando será adolescente y tendrá ortodoncia, no puedes imaginar cómo usaré su papá _guay_ como chivo expiatorio.” se burló de él, sacudiendo la cabeza con desaprobación. Luego levantó los ojos hacia la niña, que jugaba con sus peluches, completamente ignara de ellos. “¿Qué piensas, pequeñita? ¿Te gustaría tener un poco de pastel?”

La niña levantó los ojos y rio, por alguna razón, antes de sacudir vigorosamente la cabeza.

“No tiene absolutamente idea de lo que le preguntaste.” se apresuró a decir Yuto.

“Claro que sí. Se está preparando por su grande fiesta de hoy, pero lo pensó en serio y decidió de ser demasiado joven para disfrutar plenamente chocolate y nata.” Hikaru se burló de él, triunfante. “Y una vez más, el niño es padre del hombre. O madre, en este caso. Genial, necesitaba a alguien más en esta casa que me ayudara a lidiar contigo.” fue hacia su hija y la levantó, dándole un muy apreciado beso en la mejilla. “Buena chica.” le dijo luego, pasando la nariz en su mejilla mientras ella borboteaba.

Yuto puso los ojos en blanco y se la tomó de los brazos, apretándola contra de sí.

“No estoy seguro de que dejaré que paséis mucho tiempo juntos cuando tendrá realmente éxito de entendernos. Eres peligroso.” murmuró, acunándola despacio.

“Tienes suerte que te quiero y que soy un hombre decente, o le diría sin duda quien era que menos de dos años atrás había jurado que nunca habría tenido hijos.” le dijo Hikaru al menor, con una mirada engreída en la cara. “Y mírate ahora, todo posesivo y haciendo escenas para su cumpleaños y las velas y el pastel. Querría que el ti mismo del pasado te viera ahora.”

Yuto sonrojó profundamente y abrazó aún más fuerte a la niña.

“En mi defensa, no sabía qué habría sido así. Los niños normalmente son muy aburridos.”

Hikaru rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No importa cuánto la quiera, Yutti, es exactamente como todos los otros niños del mundo. Y eso, según tú, la hace igualmente aburrida.” le hizo notar, acercándose y acariciándole el pelo a la niña.

“Yaotome Hikaru, no te atreves a decir que mi hija es aburrida.” lo amenazó Yuto, arrugando el entrecejo. “No es como los otros niños. El otro día vimos Dragon Ball, y rio muchísimo. Fue muy divertido de ver y…” hizo una pausa y una sonrisa culpable. “No debería haberle dejado ver Dragon Ball, ¿correcto?”

Hikaru suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

“No te preocupes. Contigo como padre, veo ya la prisión en el horizonte por ella, que le dejes ver animes violentos o no.” comentó, luego envolvió los brazos alrededor de ambos y les dio un beso cada uno. “Concentrémonos en la fiesta, por ahora. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para traumatizarla.”

Empezó a irse, pero Yuto le cogió una muñeca y le sonrió.

“Soy feliz de que hayas insistido, Hikka.” le dijo. “Soy feliz de que la adoptemos, soy.. soy más feliz de que pensaba de poder ser. Gracias.”

Sabía qué Hikaru podía elegir ese momento exacto para echarle en la cara como hubiera siempre tenido razón, pero se sintió aliviado cuando no lo hizo.

“Es algo que estamos haciendo juntos, Yu.” respondió con simplicidad, encogiéndose de hombros. “Gracias a _ti_.”

Yui eligió ese momento para hacer un sonido agudo para obtener su atención, algo que les devolvió a la realidad.

“Por supuesto, princesa. Es tu cumpleaños, deberíamos concentrarnos en ti.” le dijo Yuto. “Vamos a poner la mesa, antes de que lleguen tus abuelos. Y cuando lo harán, preguntaremos a tus abuelas si puedes comer el pastel o no.” se giró hacia Hikaru, como para desafiarlo a discutir, pero el mayor se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

“Estoy seguro de que mi madre y la tuya darán su opinión informada y para nada parcial de manera tranquila.” ironizó. “Tú pon la mesa, yo inflo los globos. Empecemos la fiesta, gente.” dijo entonces, rindiéndose completamente al ambiente.

No importaba que Yui supiera o no que era su cumpleaños. Iban a celebrarlo juntos, como debían; como una familia.


	27. Yabu/Yaotome, Amnesia

  1. **Order**



[Amnesia!AU, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru]

Se debería siempre desear lo mejor para los que se aman.

Se debería querer verlos siempre felices, siempre verlos sonreír. Haría falta también ser capaces de dejarlos ir, si se realiza qué es lo correcto de hacer.

A Hikaru le habría gustado ser tan fuerte, pero no podía.

“¿Estás realmente seguro de que me guste el arroz con curry?” le preguntó Yabu, mirando con sospecho el plato frente a sí.

Hikaru suspiró, preparándose para la enésima cena encantadora con su supuesto novio.

“Es tu plato favorito.” respondió, lacónico. “O, al menos, lo era.”

El mayor jugueteó por un rato con la cuchara, mezclando el arroz con el curry, y solamente entonces se retuvo bastante seguro de probar.

Hizo una mueca, enseguida, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No. Ya no es mi plato favorito.” informó al menor, que en respuesta asintió y se puso en pie, quitándole el plato.

“Pondré la lista al día.” comentó, sin ser completamente irónico. Debería realmente haber hecho una lista de todo lo que había cambiado en Yabu después del accidente.

No habría sido halagador, no por el pobre arroz con curry y no por él.

“¿Qué piensas si preparo el omurice? La hice semana pasada y te gustó.” sugirió, abriendo la nevera y sacando una caja de huevos, agitándoselo frente a Yabu en la que esperaba fuera una manera tentadora. No quería preparar nada más complicado que eso, no después de haber pasado más de dos horas con un plato que nadie iba a apreciar.

“No deberías recordarme cosas pasadas no más que cinco días atrás.” dijo Kota entre los dientes, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla. “Y no te preocupes. No tenía hambre, no hace falta que cocines.” se puso bruscamente en pie y dejó rápidamente el cuarto.

Hikaru bajó los huevos, puso las manos en la encimera y contó hasta diez, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo.

No fue suficiente, pues lo hizo una vez más, y luego una más.

En general, pensó, no hacía falta de hacer una lista.

No era que hubiera simples diferencias entre el Yabu antes del accidente y él después. Se trataba de un hombre completamente diferente, uno que él no conocía para nada.

 _Su_ Kota nunca le habría hablado de esa manera. No lo habría tratado siempre como si su presencia fuera un hecho, no lo habría dejado ahí sin comer y sin intentar arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Quería Yabu en cada aspecto, y quería también al Yabu después del accidente. Pero no le gustaba para nada.

Después de haberse calmado, escogió alcanzarlo en salón, por el momento renunciando en la cene. Ese curry no tenía suerte.

“Lo siento.” dijo al alcanzarlo, metiéndose en pie frente a él. Yabu estaba sentado en el sofá, las rodillas arriba, la mirada en el vacío.

“¿De qué?” preguntó, sin interés, haciéndole tener a Hikaru ganas de darle un puñetazo.

“Sabes, para haberte recordado del omurice. No quería implicar que no te acordaras, solamente que tienes que ser agotado por las informaciones, pues sería sencillo descuidar algo.” explicó, intentando sonar tan sumiso como posible. Seguía esperando que acabara siendo la estrategia correcta.

Yabu, de todos modos, pareció enfadarse aún más.

“Deja de tratarme como a un niño enfermo.” dijo entre los dientes, poniéndose en pie y acercándosele. “Lo siento que no me gustó tu maldito arroz con curry, lo siento que no recuerdo que me gustaba. ¿Piensas que sea divertido para mí vivir la vida sin saber lo que me gusta y lo que no? ¿Sin saber cómo me siento?”

Hikaru estaba _tan_ harto.

“Tampoco para mí es broma, Kota.” dijo, calmo como antes, pero ahora claramente enfadado. Sus labios temblaron mientras intentaba controlarse, pero al final no pudo. “¿Piensas qué quisiera nada de esto? ¿Piensas qué me alegre despertándome la mañana y teniendo miedo de todo lo que sé qué saldrá mal durante el día?” sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. “Estoy harto de no saber qué decirte. Estoy harto de la mirada en tus ojos, como si me despreciara. Fui a tu lado, paso a paso, y no creo que lo merezco.”

Kota volvió a sentarse en el sofá. No lo miró, pareció perdido en sus pensamientos, e Hikaru no tenía éxito de entender cuál iba a ser el veredicto por él.

Cuando volvió a levantar los ojos, ya no estaba enfadado. Pero estaba firme, y eso le dio aún más miedo a Hikaru.

“Yo no te conozco.” dijo, con simplicidad. “Me desperté en una cama de hospital rodeado por gente que no conocía. No tuve éxito de reconocer a mi misma madre, y no podía reconocerte a ti. Eres solamente el hombre que me dijo que llevamos más de diez años queriéndonos, el hombre con quien fui a casa, el hombre con quien me acosté cada noche desde que volví. Y no importa cuántas cosas me cuentas, a menos que no puedas devolverme esos diez años, _nunca_ voy a conocerte. No de esa manera, ya no.”

Hikaru se sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Se sintió como si no tuviera éxito de respirar, como si la Tierra se hubiera desplazado en su axis.

Ni siquiera podía explicar la razón; todo lo que acababa de decir Yabu estaba dolorosamente verdadero.

“No me conoces, pero estoy aquí.” susurró, agitado. “Yo tampoco te conozco. No _este_ tú. Pero sigo hablándote del hombre que eras, sigo cocinándote y sigo limpiando la casa, comportándome como a una jodida criada mientras tú te regodeas en la desesperación. Pues, te digo algo: el Yabu Kota que conozco no me trataría así, pero si lo hiciera al menos tendría la decencia de mentirme. No te estoy pidiendo que sientas algo que no sientes, no te estoy pidiendo que finjas estar feliz por mi bien ni nada así. Pero miénteme y punto, Kota. Dime que te gusta el jodido arroz con curry. Dime que las fotos de nuestro aniversario en Oyama te parecen familiares. O no me digas nada, pero no me trates como si fuera tu captor, más que el jodido hombre que te quiere.” escupió las palabras, perdiendo todo el control sobre sus reacciones.

Había tenido bastante. Ya no podía, exactamente como no podía Yabu.

Estaban en una trampa.

Yabu no respondió, no enseguida; e Hikaru se enteró de que las mentiras más crueles son a menudo dichas en silencio, que estaba pensando si romperle o menos el corazón de manera definitiva o hacer como le había pedido, y mentirle.

No importaba, en ambos casos. El corazón de Hikaru estaba ya roto.

“Te trato como mi captor porque me siento como si fuera en prisión.” fue lo primero que le dijo, entonces, e Hikaru supo donde habría acabado esto. “Supongo que me gustaría que no hubiera ocurrido, pero las cosas están así. No soy el hombre que era antes, no me gustan las mismas cosas y no me siento de la misma manera. Y aunque intente – y, créeme, _he intentado_ – no puedo sentir nada para ti. No el amor de que me hables ni nada. Fue equivocado por mi parte seguirte aquí y dejar que te cuidaras de mí todo este tiempo, y esto lo siento. Pero no puedo seguir, así no. No de ninguna manera.”

Hikaru tenía la rara sensación de no poder respirar. Y estaba de acuerdo con él, en sí, lo estaba realmente.

Solamente, dolía como el infierno.

“Los doctores dijeron que la memoria podría volver. Dijeron que no perdemos la esperanza.” murmuró, sabiendo ya cuánto fuera débil su argumentación.

Yabu suspiró y se puso en pie.

“Dijeron también que está probable que haya desaparecido para siempre. Y tú _deberías_ perder esa esperanza, Hikaru. Por tu bien.” hesitó por un momento, luego se asomó adelante y lo besó.

No lo había hecho, ni una vez, del momento que se había despertado. Hikaru encontró cruel por su parte hacerlo ahora, pero entendió las razones, y lo aceptó.

Cuando se alejó lo leyó en su cara; tampoco recordaba esto, tampoco conocía esto.

“Voy a empacar.” dijo el mayor, la voz apenas oíble, antes de dejarlo solo en el cuarto.

Hikaru se quedó ahí, quieto.

Se había acabado, pero llevaba tiempo sabiéndolo.

Iba a guardar los recuerdos del hombre que había sido Yabu, iba a guardarlo con vida de esa manera, porque ese hombre había sido matado en el accidente.

No había nada que quedara de él. El sabor de sus labios también, realizó Hikaru, no era el del Kota que quería.


	28. Nakajima/Inoo, Photographer

  1. **I am**



[Photographer!AU, Nakajima Yuto/Inoo Kei]

Nakajima Yuto.

Kei trabajó algunas veces con él, y se alegra de que sea encargado de la sesión fotográfica de hoy.

Es puntal, no pierde tiempo, es preciso y mantiene siempre lo que promete, haciendo a Kei bastante feliz con sí mismo cuando mira las fotos que hace.

Además, es uno de ellos que no liga con él, que no toma algunas fotos extras para hacer sólo dios sabe qué más tarde de noche.

Aunque, Kei tiene que admitirlo, no lo lamentaría mucho. Aun admirándolo por su profesionalidad, Nakajima _es_ bastante sexy.

Pero no importa. Kei es la estrella y él es el fotógrafo, Kei hace docenas de estor servicios cada mes y Nakajima probablemente hace cientos. Inoo se pregunta si sea harto de su trabajo como él lo está de la vida que vive, pero de la manera como tiene la cámara y lo instruye cuidadosamente sobre cómo posicionarse, lo duda.

Lo envidia.

“Inoo-san, ¿te importaría apoyarte en la pared y mirar fuera de la ventana? La luz es mejor, creo que puedo obtener un buen disparo así.”

Kei se recupera de sus pensamientos y asiente, haciendo enseguida como pedido. El fotógrafo tiene su ocasión, en este momento: están en su estudio, completamente solos, y Kei aposta que se alegra de no tener que lidiar con su manager, que intenta siempre convencerlo para que Kei se quite algo de ropa o porque lo haya parecer más sexy en cualquier otra manera.

Kei no está hecho por esto, y Nakajima lo reconoce, y toma fotografías que se encajan con él.

Es otra de las razones para que a Kei le gusta trabajar con él: no va a sentirse un extraño al mirar a sí mismo.

“¿Está cansado, Inoo-san? Podríamos hacer una pausa, voy a preparar el café.” sugiere entonces, arrugando el entrecejo mientras mira a Kei.

El actor lo piensa por un momento, luego sonríe educadamente y asiente.

“Gracias, Nakajima-san. Lo siento, estoy solamente un poco distraído hoy.”

Yuto hace señal con la mano y se dirige a la cafetera.

“Por favor, no te disculpes. Eres probablemente el actor con quien trabajé que se comporta mejor. Normalmente todos tienen algo de decir sobre cómo debería hacer mi trabajo. Como si yo fuera al set a decirles como tienen que filmar una escena, o cosas así. A veces me parece de trabajar con niños, más que con adultos.” bromea, dejando la cafetera rellenarse y girándose para mirarlo. “Además, me gusta la mirada distraída en tu cara. Hace las fotos más reales.” sonríe, casi tímidamente, y por alguna razón Kei se siente incómodo por la manera como lo está mirando.

Odia sentirse así. Odia dudar siempre de la gente a su alrededor, como si tuvieran un segundo fin al mirarlo de esa manera.

Pues tiene un escalofrío cuando Nakajima le da la taza de café y sus dedos se tocan. Y no entiende si sea incómodo o miedo o excitación. Perdió completamente la facultad de distinguir sus emociones mucho tiempo atrás.

El fotógrafo se da cuenta y, para estar seguro, se apresura a dar un paso atrás. Kei imagina que tampoco su trabajo sea muy seguro, ni puede pensar en cuántas veces tenga que haber sido acusado de hacer algo que no había realmente hecho.

La vita apesta, de una manera o de la otra.

Bebe silenciosamente el café, ahora intentando apresurarse. De repente, se encuentra a desear que el manager sea ahí; las fotos habrían sido mucho más desagradables de tomar, pero al menos no debería haberse quedado a solas en la sala con este hombre, preguntándose que piense de él.

“¿Podemos volver a trabajar?” pregunta casi con timidez al acabar la última gota de café. Se sonroja un poco, indicando la ventana con la cabeza. “Me temo que estamos perdiendo la luz.” intenta justificarse.

Nakajima se encoge de hombros, pero toma de vuelta la cámara.

“No lamento esta luz. Supongo que puedo trabajar con algo diferente.” inclina la cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos por un instante. “Siéntate en esa silla. Apóyate en el respaldo y lleva la cabeza atrás. Intentemos así.” lo instruye, y Kei se apresura a obedecer, esperando que tener que concentrarse en la posa le haga perder el incómodo.

Nakajima toma algunas fotos y las mira, frunciendo el entrecejo. Se dirige hacia él y le muestra la pequeña pantalla.

“¿Ves qué quiero decir? Esta luz cae bastante bien con tu tez. Pero me sirve que lleves la cabeza un poco más atrás, estoy intentando capturar el reflejo en tu piel.” explica, y eso es muy agradable por Kei, ya que normalmente nunca se le dicen lo que intentan hacer.

“¿Así?” pregunta en baja voz, deslizándose en la silla y mirando arriba, y de alguna manera se siente increíblemente expuesto.

Está seguro de haber oído a Nakajima aguantar la respiración por un momento, y tampoco eso sabe cómo lo hace sentir.

“Perfecto.” responde el fotógrafo, antes de apresurarse a volver a trabajar. Él también está incómodo, ahora, y eso lo hace aún peor para Kei.

Después de algunas fotos más vuelve a controlar el resultado, y Kei piensa que parezca bastante perturbado por lo que ves. 

“¿Me equivoqué?” pregunta, arrugando el entrecejo.

Cuando Nakajima levanta los ojos para mirarlo, está sonriendo.

“Para nada. Mira.” le da la cámara, cuidado con no tocarlo, y Kei navega por las fotos con estupor.

Entiende lo que quiere decir, ahora. Ve como la sombra egoísta del atardecer golpea su piel, haciéndola casi brillar, haciéndolo parecer desesperado, roto. Corresponde con cómo se siente de una manera que casi lo asusta.

“Son… muy buenas.” es todo lo que dice, de todos modos, casi incrédulo, y luego levanta los ojos para mirar al hombre frente a sí. “Eres muy bueno.” lo elogia, porque a pesar de cómo lo haga sentir, esto se lo debe.

“No soy yo.” Nakajima se encoge de hombros. “Eres hermoso de una manera muy particular. Sólo pensé que podía trabajar con eso.” frunce el entrecejo. “No entiendo particular en un sentido negativo. Quiero decir, _eres_ muy hermoso en sentido canónico también, quería solamente decir que…”

“Está bien.” Kei sonríe, y con convicción. “Siempre me espero que los hombres me digan cosas. El malo tipo de cosas. Pues oír que soy hermoso de manera particular me hace sentir mejor que puedas imaginar.” admite.

Nakajima lo mira, confuso, y se acurruca para mirarlo a los ojos.

“¿Por esto pareces siempre como a punto de estar atacado por un loco con un hacha?” pregunta, descarado.

Kei no puede realmente evitarlo: ríe, de todo corazón, como lleva una eternidad sin reír.

“Algo así.” confirma, sacudiendo la cabeza. No puede creer que lo haya dicho realmente.

“Es una manera bastante maligna de pensar.” protesta Nakajima. “Entiendo tu trabajo mejor que muchos, entiendo que a veces los comentarios sean difíciles de escuchar, pero, aun así…”

Kei no lo deja seguir.

“No es esto.” lo para, y la sonrisa en su cara perdió cualquier forma de diversión. “Soy malicioso porque soy infeliz. Y lo sería también si los hombres no dijeran lo que dicen.” se encoge de hombros. “Años atrás, penaba de estar hecho por esto. Pensaba de poderlo hacer, de poder sufrir todo lo que implica este trabajo y salir ileso.” levanta la cámara, mostrándole la última foto tomada. “Esto soy yo: desgarrado, perdido. Vine bien en el atardecer porque es donde me siento de estar. Siempre al borde del final, pero aún encontrado algo de residuos de fuerza para seguir adelante.” suspira y vuelve a sacudir la cabeza, como para dar poca importancia a lo que acaba de decir. “Como te he dicho, eres bueno. Eres el primer hombre que ve tan claramente esta parte de mí.”

“La estaba buscando.” responde listo Nakajima. “De la primera vez que te encontré, la estoy buscando. Me hacía solamente falta la ambientación correcta para encontrarla.” se muerde un labio, inseguro, antes de seguir. “No voy a atacarte con un hacha. Prometo.” añade, haciendo reír a Kei una vez más.

“No estoy seguro de que nunca tuve miedo de ti.” confesa, y lo alcanza al suelo, arrodillándose y dejando la cámara en la silla. “Tuviste éxito de verme. No puedes ser tan malo.”

Nakajima titubea, pero luego sonríe, tierno.

“Estoy seguro de que haya mucho de encontrar mirándote, Inoo-san.” dice, y luego espera impaciente para lo que Kei tiene de responder.

Y ahí, Kei lo siente. Lleva muchísimo tiempo sin sentirlo, pero lo reconoce igualmente.

Algo diferente del miedo.

“Te dejaré mirar, si quieres.” le acuerda. “Quiero enterarme de las maneras como puedo ser particular.” bromea, con la misma sonrisa de Nakajima.

Sigue sintiéndolo durante el tiempo infinito que le toma al fotógrafo para acercársele. Lo siente cuando lo besa. Lo siente cuando sus manos están en su cara, gentiles, y para nada espantosas.

Siente una emoción. Y aunque aún no pueda darle un nombre, está seguro de que Nakajima tendrá éxito de explicárselo todo, al acabar de mirar. Y que él se lo dejará hacer.


	29. Takaki/Chinen, A/B/O

  1. **Kotoba wa iranai (No hacen falta palabras)**



[A/B/O!AU, Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri]

Yuya podía intentar convencerse un millón de veces, pero no había manera de salvarla: estaba horriblemente rara, la situación en que se encontraba.

Yuri estaba en su casa, en ese momento; mantenía una distancia de seguridad, quedándose en el umbral mientras Yuya estaba cerca del sofá, pero el mayor de alguna manera pensó que lo estuviera haciendo más por su bien que por el propio.

De todas maneras, la distancia no ayudaba para nada.

“No pienso que venir aquí fue una buena idea por tu parte, Yuri.” tuvo éxito de decirle, su voz apenas oíble mientras todas sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en concentrarse.

El menor puso los ojos en blanco y se encogió de hombros.

“Siempre me dijiste que soy inteligente, Yuuyan. Mi elección no puede que ser perfecta.” comentó, con una sonrisita. “Aunque tengo que admitir que me sentiría muy mejor si no me miraras como si estuviera por arder en llamas.”

Yuya hizo una mueca, porque _en serio_.

“No eres tú él que corre el riesgo de arder en llamas.” subrayó, ahora sintiéndose bastante enfadado con él. “Hablo en serio, Yuri, creo sinceramente que sería mejor si tú…”

“No me voy.” lo interrumpió el menor, firme. “No me voy hasta que no habríamos hablado. No tiene sentido, llevamos semanas yendo con rodeos. O, de hecho, llevas semanas evitando de quedarte solo conmigo. Pues esto es todo lo que pude hacer para hacerme hablar. Y hablaremos, ahora mismo. Pues, empieza.”

Takaki no quería. Habría seguido con gusto evitando a Yuri por el resto de su vida.

Habría dolido, pero habría sido mejor.

“¿Qué quieres que te diga?” se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Deberías haberlo esperado. No es mi culpa ni tuya, es simplemente como están las cosas. No creo que puedo seguir permitiéndome de quedarme solo contigo, pero, aún más que esto, tú no deberías seguir permitiéndote de quedarte solo conmigo.” le dijo, y cada palabra dolía como una puñalada en el pecho.

Yuri, entonces, dio algunos pasos adelante, como para demostrar algo. Y aunque Yuya supiera qué debería haberse escapado de él, su cuerpo permaneció perfectamente inmóvil hasta que el menor lo hubo alcanzado.

“Como he dicho. No me voy a ningún lado.” dijo, calmo. Parecía a punto de extender la mano y tocar a Yuya, pero incluso él no lo consideró seguro, y renunció.

Se sentó en el sofá, en cambio, acariciando el asiento a su lado para que Yuya hiciera lo mismo; el mayor, de todos modos, tuvo al menos la presencia de ánimo de sentarse en el sillón.

“Yuri.” dijo, intentando de mantener la voz firme. “Me gustaría mucho que no te hubiera presentado como omega. En serio. Pero ya que está así, no hay manera de ignorarlo. Nunca pensé de ser ese tipo de alfa, y nunca me ocurrió antes, pero es así que están las cosas. No creo que entiendas bien cuánto es difícil para mí siquiera quedarme en el mismo cuarto contigo.” suspiró, frustrado. “Odio esta situación. Te conozco desde que eras un niño, y hasta algunas semanas atrás estar contigo era natural como respirar para mí. Ahora es una pura tortura. Cada vez que te mueves, cada vez que se mueve el aire, me siento…” hizo una pausa, sonrojándose profundamente. “No confío bastante en mí mismo para jurar que mis instintos no me dominarán. Y no puedo estar contigo si no puedo mantenerte a salvo.”

Yuri, contra todo pronóstico, sonrió.

“Creo que estés malinterpretando la manera como quiero seguir estando contigo, Yuya.” le informó, sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿No debería ser natural? Tú eres un alfa y yo un omega. Además, siempre he…” hizo una pausa, sonrojándose ligeramente antes de encontrar el coraje para seguir. “Siempre sentí algo más para ti, Yuya. Deberías saberlo ya, esto.” admitió.

El mayor lo pensó.

De alguna manera, sí. Siempre había sabido qué había algo más entre Yuri y él, una conexión que siempre habían tenido demasiado miedo para explorar.

La naturaleza de Yuri no cambiaba ese miedo, para él no. De lo contrario, lo hacía peor.

“Me acuerdo de cuándo eras solamente un niño, Yuri.” murmuró. “Me acuerdo de cuándo me llamabas onii-chan y me seguías por todos lados. Te vi crecer todo este tiempo, no puedes pedirme que…” se pasó las manos en el pelo, determinado a no seguir.

“Yuya.” dijo el menor, firme, mientras se ponía en pie y alcanzaba el sillón, sin dejarle rutas de escape. “No digo que sea ideal. No digo que tengas que olvidar todo lo que pasamos y estar conmigo porque yo soy un omega y tú eres un alfa.” suspiró, arrodillándose en el suelo y mirándolo intensamente. “Es imperfecto. Por supuesto lo es. Pero aunque toda esta situación sea salvaje, yo digo que podemos hacerla funcionar. Sí tú me quieres también, claro.” dijo, y la duda lo alcanzó solamente al final de la frase, y a Yuya le habría gustado alejar su inseguridad, y decirle en ese momento como se sintiera.

“Nunca fui con un omega.” confesó, agitándose en el sillón. “Encontré algunos, por supuesto, pero nunca entendí completamente la atracción insostenible que oí describir por otros alfas.” despacio, increíblemente, llevó la mano a la cara de Yuri y lo acarició. “Y en este momento estoy sentado aquí, te tengo tan cerca, y me siento como si estuviera por sufocar. Verte, oír tu voz, tu _olor_ …” en ese momento de su garganta llegó un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido. No asustó a Yuri, no lo hizo parpadear, pero hizo sobresaltar a Yuya. “No sé si puedo vivir sin, ahora que sé qué existe. Pero ya que tampoco sé si puedo hacerla funcionar, si puedo arruinarlo todo de una manera o de la otra, prefiero guardarte lejos, más que perderte por siempre.”

Yuri pareció sufriente al oír sus palabras, y le tomó un momento para reaccionar. Volvió en pie, y antes de que Yuya pudiera darse cuenta montó a horcajadas de su regazo, y lo besó.

Se rindió, enseguida; rindió su cuerpo, el alma, todo sí mismo a ese beso, que era lo más hermoso y lo más doloroso que hubiera tenido en su vida.

Sintió cada centímetro de la piel del menor, sintió su sabor en la boca, sintió su olor intoxicante como si estuviera intentando penetrarle la piel. Y, más que todo, lo sintió raramente correcto. Natural, como había dicho Yuri.

“Esto.” jadeó el menor al alejarse. “Esto podría merecer la pena perderte para siempre. Porque en este momento me siento como si, si no tuviéramos que darnos una ocasión, me quedaría parado a este momento, sentando en tu regazo y besándote, y sintiéndome bien como jamás volveré a sentirme.” respiró hondo, como para calmarse. “Sé qué va a funcionar, porque lo supe siempre. Pero si tuviera que salir mal… sí, nuestros corazones se romperían, pero rotos seguirían adelante. Al menos podríamos decir que intentamos ser felices. Estar juntos, así.”

Yuya cerró brevemente los ojos. Lo pensó, mientras sus manos trabajaban solas, aún buscando más de la piel de Yuri de tocar.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo sonrió, rendido.

“Mío.” probó la palabra, y la manera como Yuri _gimió_ oyéndolo lo hizo sentir abrumado.

Sin embargo, era una buena sensación.

“Tuyo.” dijo Chinen, acercándose y apoyando la frente contra la de Yuya. “Si me cogerás.” añadió después, aún inseguro sobre la respuesta de Takaki.

Yuya le tomó la cara entre las manos y lo besó una vez más, casi violentamente ahora.

“Te cogeré.” declaró. “Y haré lo mejor para no herirte, Chinen Yuri. No quiero dejarte ir.”

Si su corazón se hubiera roto por causa de Yuri, sabía qué nunca habría tenido éxito de seguir adelante. Pero aunque no fuera dispuesto a perderlo, Yuya había decidido que en cambio estaba muy bien con arriesgar perder a sí mismo para siempre. Con Yuri. Para Yuri.

Para su compañero de vida. 


	30. Yaotome/Yamada, Foster family

  1. **Secret magic**



[Foster family!AU, Yaotome Hikaru/Yamada Ryosuke]

En momentos como eso, Hikaru se siente siempre como si la cama fuera más caliente que normal.

Podría muy bien ser percepción, podría ser algo sentimental y que llega solamente de su corazón.

O puede ser porque – aunque pequeño – Yamada ocupa tres cuartos del colchón y todas las mantas, tirándose en Hikaru y, por consiguiente, haciéndole tener calor.

Empieza a acariciarle las caderas y la pequeña parte de piel sensible detrás de la oreja, porque aunque le gustaría pasar toda la mañana con él, sabe qué tienen que empezar el día, de alguna manera.

“Cinco minutos más.” oye Yamada murmurar contra la almohada, mientras su mano intenta débilmente alejar al mayor.

Hikaru sonríe y se baja, intentando mirarlo a la cara.

“Pero son las diez ya, Ryo-chan. ¿No dormiste bastante?”

Yamada se levanta, con un ronco, y le echa un vistazo furioso.

“Te conozco hace más de diez años, Hikaru. Lo sé qué no es más tarde que las nueve.” coge el móvil de la mesilla de noche y hace una mueca. “Como he dicho. Ocho y cuarenta y cinco.” hace un sonido quejumbroso y vuelve a tirarse, recuperando las mantas. “Te odio.” declara, pero pese a esto se mete contra el mayor, el calor de su piel aparentemente demasiado atractivo para renunciar.

Hikaru suspira, perdiendo parte de su buen humor.

Tiene que hacerlo.

“La trabajadora social dijo que iba a pasar alrededor de las once, Ryo.” dice, en baja voz. “Y me gustaría pasar al menos un par de horas sin haber estado en la misma cama contigo antes de encontrarla.”

Yamada vuelve a sentarse, pero sabía ya qué lo habría hecho. Le habría solamente gustado no tener que decírselo.

“Me había olvidado.” responde Ryosuke, arrugando el entrecejo. “Pues, vale. Será mejor que me duche, ¿no? No querría que me sintiera el olor del sexo encima.” ironiza, y se extiende hacia el suelo para recuperar la ropa que han esparcido anoche; luego se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de baño.

Hikaru quiere pararlo. Quiere decirle algo, quiere hacerlo sentir mejor, pero no hace nada de eso, sencillamente porque no puede.

Vivir así era malditamente simple, hasta que no lo era.

Cuando finalmente había tenido éxito de irse de la casa de acogida donde había crecido, había sido tan sencillo hablar con un abogado y llevarse a Yamada consigo.

Habían pasado mucho juntos. Esa casa y la gente que vivía ahí iban a seguir poblando las pesadillas de Hikaru de noche para siempre, pero también iba a ser para siempre el lugar donde había encontrado al menor.

Un poco más, esto sigue diciéndose. Algunos meses hasta el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Ryosuke, hasta el día cuando finalmente dejarán de preocuparse de que alguien llame a su puerta y les quite todo.

Sigue pensándolo mientras oye fluir el agua de la ducha, y finalmente decide de levantarse e ir a preparar el desayuno.

Sigue pensándolo mientras casi quema el tamagoyaki, demasiado involucrado en esta situación jodida.

Oye el ruido del secador mientras pone los platos en la mesa, y espera que Ryosuke no tenga que comer el desayuno frío.

No es su hermano. Esta es otra cosa que sigue repitiéndose.

Tenía siete años cuando sus padres habían muerto y había ido a vivir con ellos, y en esa época Hikaru tenía diez. Habían crecido bajo el mismo techo, sufriendo la misma basura por parte de los padres adoptivos, pero _no_ son hermanos.

Aunque el hecho que tenga que seguir repitiéndoselo todos los días no deje mucha esperanza que el resto del mundo lo entienda.

Está por rendirse y al menos empezar a beber el café, cuando finalmente Yamada aparece en cocina.

Su pelo está desordenado y aún no secado. Su cara parece tallada en la piedra, y los ojos están rojos, pese a que Hikaru esté seguro de que haya intentado todo para evitar que se viera.

Suspira y se levanta, casi esperando que Ryosuke lo aleje cuando intenta abrazarlo.

Se alegra de que no lo haga.

Se quedan así por un rato, sin decir ni una palabra, y de la manera como tiembla Hikaru entiende que el menor ha vuelto a llorar. A él le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero siempre intenta evitarlo.

Él es el mayor. Juró de protegerlo, de todo, pues intenta escudarlo también de su misma tristeza.

“¿No me dices qué soy infantil?” le pregunta Ryosuke, echándose atrás y mirándolo con acusación. Hikaru sacude la cabeza y sonríe.

“Técnicamente, _eres_ un niño. Se te permite ser infantil.” se burla de él, y no hace nada para evitar el puñetazo que Yamada le da en el hombro. “Además, creo que lo merezcas. Si no lloras por esto, ¿para qué deberías llorar?”

Ryosuke frunce el entrecejo por un momento, y luego inesperadamente sonríe.

“Hubo un tiempo cuando lloraba por cosas muy peores que esta.” le recuerda, pero no hay rastros de miedo ni dolor en su rostro mientras lo dice. “Y entonces también me abrazabas. Y me decía que todo iba a salir bien, que las cosas iban a ser mejores. Incluso si no lo creías.”

Hikaru se sorprende por un instante, pero se recupera enseguida y lo toma de vuelta entre los brazos, como hacía entonces.

“Pero tenía razón, ¿no?” responde, besándole una sien. “Las cosas fueron mejores. Y no me importa lo que tuvimos que enfrentar, Ryo, un día vamos a ser libres de todo. Pronto. Y si nadie tuviera que entender como sea posible que te quiero, pues no me importa que entiendan. Porque te quiero, Ryosuke. No nos debería interesar nada más.”

Ryosuke tiene un escalofrío bajo su toque, pero Hikaru sabe qué es un buen escalofrío, y sigue abrazándolo.

“Pues vale.” dice el menor, firme. “Esa mujer vendrá aquí, le mostraré cuánto sean buenas mis notas y como nos va bien. Luego llegará mi cumpleaños y nadie volverá a molestarnos.” suspira, los ojos soñadores. “¿No es una buena historia?”

Hikaru ríe, y finalmente lo deja ir para empujarlo hacia la mesa.

“Tienes razón, ¿sabes? _Eres_ infantil.” espera que se siente, y luego le besa la cabeza. “Pero eres _mi_ niño. Pues supongo que sea bueno.”

Se sienta frente a él, y está distraído durante todo el desayuno, mientras mira encantado al chico frente a sí.

Lo que no es su hermano. Lo que no sabe qué sea, sino alguien que ama más que a sí mismo.

De todas formas, no importa. Su maravillosa historia inconclusa se lo enseñará, y él no puede esperar de aprenderlo.


End file.
